A Love for One Hated
by Mystic Song
Summary: AU, COMPLETE A steward's daughter is the lone survivor of an assassination of her family, the Lord cannot risk being killed in the war, and impatiently waits until the daughter comes of age to ready for her duties as well as marriage. (full summary inside
1. Taken!

Summary: Two strong men: Lord Seijuro and Lord Shishio have waged a private war between each other, sending assassins after their highest ranking government officials. When one of Shishio's men strikes Lord Seijuro's steward and his family, leaving no survivors except for the steward's daughter, Lord Seijuro is forced to withdraw from the war and forced to watch from the sidelines. That is, until the daughter has come of age to become stewardess, marry, and take over Lord Seijuro's throne in case the worst should happen to him.  
  
Warning: Definite OOCness when it comes to Kaoru's father, but be patient! It will make sense in the end! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: No, I certainly do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but do you know who does? Nobuhiro Watsuki! (  
  
Definitions:   
  
¤ Torihanasu - to release, to let go of  
  
¤ Arigatou - thank you  
  
¤ Otousan - father  
  
¤ Unn - er, well . groan  
  
¤ Maa - you might say  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Taken!  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
"Let me go!" Raged a girl at the age of 17, her raven hair flipping over her face, concealing her piercing blue eyes. "Torihanasu!"  
  
Two men held onto her delicate wrists with an iron grasp. "You were requested by Lord Seijuro. He is being very generous for letting you stay in his guest house so that you can visit your father."  
  
"My father is a strong man, he doesn't need me at his side! I have a dojo to keep up with, and students to teach!" The girl screeched, flailing her arms and legs, trying desperately to loosen their death grip on her.  
  
"Calm down, woman!" Cried the second man after being punched in the nose by the girl's fist. "We're almost there!"  
  
"It's Kamiya-san to you!" The girl yelped as he tugged harshly at her arm, throwing her on a doorstep of a relatively small house.  
  
"Your guest room, Kamiya-san," The first man said, rapping on the front door.  
  
The door opened to a tall guard with spiky brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a red bandanna tied across his forehead. He was chewing on a fish bone. "What d'ya want, Joji?" The man asked, crossing his arms at his chest.  
  
The man who had thrown the girl down on the ground answered the guard. "Lord Seijuro requested Kamiya Kaoru to stay in the guest room until he beckons her. You are to keep her here and watch after her, Sanosuke."  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya, as in Hitokiri Kamiya's daughter?" Sanosuke asked, wide- eyed. Kaoru folded her arms disapprovingly and diverted her eyes away from the guard's boyish face. "Well, what a surprise, come on in Jou-chan."  
  
Kaoru shot her eyes up at the man and gave him an icy-blue glare. "It's Kamiya-san to you."  
  
"Yea, yea, Jou-chan, lets get you inside before any of those other soldiers see such pretty curves stumble into my home." Sanosuke said with a large grin on his face. He grabbed onto Kaoru's arm and half lifted, half dragged the girl inside.  
  
"Your home?" The man called Joji laughed from outside. "It's the guest quarters!"  
  
Sanosuke shrugged. "Same difference. I'll see you guys later!" Joji and his companion waved before leaving the doorstep and headed up to a grand castle to the left of the house.  
  
"You're friends with them!" Kaoru shrieked in outrage.  
  
Sanosuke grinned once again as he saw the fuming girl balling her hands into tight fists. "Yea, I suppose so. We get together to gamble, and that's really it."  
  
Kaoru looked disapprovingly up at Sanosuke. "No wonder you call the guest quarters your home, you must not have enough money to support a house let alone yourself!"  
  
"Now listen here, Jou-chan," Sanosuke said seriously, pointing a threatening finger at Kaoru, "I know I'm not the richest guy around, but it sure beats being pampered like I bet you always are!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kaoru yelled, stomping her foot hard into the ground. "I ran away from home and started a dojo ... on my own! I didn't like how my father used Satsujin-ken for killing, so I used the Katusujin-ken as a founding principle to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu: the sword that protects! A sword should never be used for killing, only for protecting the people around you!"  
  
"Whoa, just hold on a minute!" Sanosuke said quickly to the girl who was seething with anger, placing his hands up in a defensive manner. "I didn't mean to offend you at all!"  
  
"Well you did." Kaoru said stiffly, turning her head away from Sanosuke as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Plus, I prefer hand combat over sword fighting, even though I keep my Zanbatou just in case." Sanosuke said, almost as an afterthought.  
  
Kaoru looked up, her eyes softening to a deep blue hue. "Really?" She asked, thoroughly interested.  
  
Sanosuke nodded. "Yea, and if you want, I can show you a bit of it. But for now, I suggest you get to know the place, cause I don't think Lord Seijuro will be calling for you for another couple days."  
  
Kaoru sighed and nodded in agreement. She followed Sanosuke up a set of stairs by the doorway and into a foyer. Kaoru's eyes widened in interest as she saw the multitude of rooms lining the hallway.  
  
"This room," Sanosuke said abruptly as he pushed open a door to his left. "Will be your room. My room is in that back corner in case you need anything." Kaoru nodded appreciatively and stepped into the room.  
  
Her jaw dropped in shock. It was a large room with pink fluffy carpet. The walls were white with soft pastel colored sakuras. Her four-poster bed was large with a soft pink comforter and sheer periwinkle drapes lined with lace. On the draperies surrounding the bed were little designs of sakura petals in white thread. The furniture in the room were all cream colored, even the wood of the desk and bed stand were cream colored. The couches had small patterns whose colors matched the pastel colors on the wall. Kaoru knew that pink wasn't exactly her color, but the room was so pretty that she couldn't help but admire it.  
  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Sanosuke said, wanting to say more about it, but knew that if he did, he would risk losing the job as well as his life.  
  
Kaoru could only nod in agreement.  
  
"Well," Sanosuke said, breaking the silence that fell over the pair. "Your bath is behind that door in the corner, and the closet over here is filled with the necessary kimonos and yukatas you'll need."  
  
"Um, Sano?" Kaoru asked softly, raising a finger to her lips in a questioning manner. "Is it possible that I could just wear gi's and hakama's around the house?"  
  
Sanosuke quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much of a deal, so I'll just fetch you one of the outfits out of the Battousai's room."  
  
"The B-Battousai?" Kaoru stuttered, clutching the nearby bedpost. The Battousai was one of the most feared assassins in all of Kyoto.  
  
Sanosuke mentally smacked himself, this was one thing he wasn't supposed to let Kaoru know...perhaps if he only told her a little bit, just enough to settle her curiosity. "Um, yea, each room is designed for a different guest, each to their own liking and status."  
  
"But then whose room did this room belong to?" Kaoru asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Or was it designed for me?"  
  
Sanosuke fidgeted under the questioning look Kaoru gave him. "Uh...I'm not quite sure..." Sanosuke lied.  
  
Kaoru saw right through Sano, but decided not to press on the matter if it made Sanosuke that uncomfortable. "All right," she said cheerfully, "I think I'm going to take a bath. If you could lay the clothes on the bed that would be great, Sano. Arigatou."  
  
Sanosuke nodded and exited the room to fetch an outfit from the Battousai's closet. "Man, that was a close one." Sanosuke breathed, wiping the sweat he had been acquiring on his brow without realizing it. "If she realized that that room had always been hers since she was born, she would be in a frenzy! They had taken great measures in order for Jou-chan not to remember a thing about life . well life before the . incident."  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru sighed and slipped into the tub, letting the warm water overtake her senses. She couldn't remember a time when she had been more comfortable. She took a deep breath and ducked her head underneath the water. She finally had time to herself to think about what was going on.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Buh-bye, sensei!" Kaoru's students from the morning class called as they ran out of the dojo.  
  
"Bye!" Kaoru called back cheerfully. She loved to teach her students the art of swordsmanship.  
  
Kaoru bent down, rearranging the various bokkens and shinais onto their appropriate racks. She was just about to pick out the bokkens and shinais that would need repairing when she noticed the shadows of two burly men creep up from behind her.  
  
"How can I help you?" Kaoru asked suddenly, swinging her body to face the two men.  
  
The men flinched. "Uh, are you Kamiya Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru narrowed her eyes a fraction when she felt the unpleasant auras of the two men. It was a skill she required from her otousan, allowing her to sense people around her and determine whether they were friendly or not. These men were definitely up to no good.  
  
She slowly stood up, stealthily placing a bokken behind her back in case she would need to use it. These two men didn't look too nice with their expressionless eyes and swords strapped to their waists.  
  
Kaoru slightly bowed her head in acknowledgment of the man's question. "Hai, I am Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"Your father has been injured badly and is currently being treated at Lord Seijuro's palace. You are being summoned by both your father and Lord Seijuro." One man said as the other man slowly edged forward.  
  
Kaoru scowled at the mention of her father. She had not seen him in four years, when she was 13! "I must disincline." Kaoru said stubbornly, gripping her bokken tightly as one of the men continued to creep closer to Kaoru.  
  
"Ah, we were informed that you might refuse the Lord's bidding." The man closest to the door said gravely. He bowed his head to his comrade, who leapt at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru swung her bokken up, blocking the blow that the attacking man had thrown at her. The man growled and threw another punch in Kaoru's direction. Kaoru stepped aside and launched her bokken forward, striking the man hard in the chest. He fell to the ground. She was about to send a challenging glare at the other man, but he was gone. Kaoru turned around, slightly confused, when she felt something knock her off her feet.  
  
"That was cheap!" Kaoru cried, pushing herself back off the ground.  
  
The man chuckled. "Just following orders." Kaoru growled and lunged forward when the man she had knocked down grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Quick!" He cried as Kaoru thrashed around in his grasp. The two men gripped Kaoru as the lugged her up towards the palace.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Kaoru blew bubbles on the surface of the bathtub, hoping that this would relieve her stress. She didn't like being beaten by two men she should normally be able to take down. So now she was stuck in this somewhat nice house, waiting to be called upon by either her father or Lord Seijuro.  
  
Kaoru cautiously stood up out of the bathtub and walked out of the bathroom and over to her bed where a fuchsia gi and white hakama were waiting for her. She silently slipped into the clothes that actually fit her quite nicely, not acknowledging the fact that these indeed belonged to the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
The moon seeped through the bedroom window and splayed across Kaoru's body. She turned curiously to the window and noticed that there was a latch that she could open to climb up onto the roof. She eagerly went to the window seat and quietly opened the window. She peeked her head out of the window and hoisted herself up off the windowsill and onto the roof. There Kaoru sat, looking out over the vast landscape that belonged to Lord Seijuro.  
  
A soft sigh escaped Kaoru's lips as she noted the various ponds and trees that were scattered across the property. It was truly very nice. Yet as her gaze wandered towards the castle, agitation had spread throughout her body. "I will not wait until I am beckoned for by the Lord like some servant!" She was about to leap off the roof and run away when a voice sounded from within Kaoru's room.  
  
"Jou-chan! I've got some fo- Kaoru! Where are you?" Kaoru stifled a giggle as she heard Sanosuke frantically search the room for her.  
  
"Sano, relax!" Kaoru giggled as she lowered herself onto the window's ledge.  
  
"Be careful!" Sano warned, rushing over to the window in case she needed any assistance. "I don't want to be responsible for you falling out the window."  
  
Kaoru giggled and closed the window behind her. "Now what were you saying?"  
  
"Oh!" Sanosuke said anxiously, "One of the cooks from the palace came down to make you dinner. The food's ready whenever you are."  
  
Kaoru nodded and turned to exit the room when she noticed that Sanosuke was staring at her. "What is it?" Kaoru asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I think I'll hafta let Battousai know how well his clothes fit other women." Sanosuke joked, a goofy grin spreading across his carefree face.  
  
"You talk as if you were friends with him." Kaoru said, pausing before stepping out of the room.  
  
"That's because I am!" Sanosuke said proudly. "He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."  
  
"But he's a Hitokiri, an assassin. How can you ever befriend an assassin?" Kaoru said softly, disgust outlining her voice.  
  
Sanosuke looked offended. "You haven't met the guy! Who knows, you might find him to be kind in time."  
  
"In time?" Kaoru questioned, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Sanosuke quickly shut his mouth and bit his lip. "Uh, I mean, that is if you ever get the opportunity to meet him." Sanosuke wanted to slap himself once again for telling the girl too much.  
  
"Mmhmm," Kaoru said, fairly amused.  
  
"Unn, dinner's ready!" Sanosuke said quickly, his hand jumping up to rub the back of his neck.  
  
Kaoru nodded and strolled down the steps and into the dining area.  
  
"Here you are, Kamiya-dono." A servant said politely as she handed Kaoru a bowl of chili.  
  
"Please," Kaoru said gently, "Just call me Kaoru."  
  
The servant smiled and pushed the stray brown hair behind her ears. "Then, if it's not too bold to say, Kaoru-dono, please call me Tsubame."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Of course, Tsubame-kun." The little girl grinned and went to serve Sano.  
  
"Hey, you got any seconds of this?" Sano asked as he chugged down the chili.  
  
"Maa, you rooster head!" Tsubame giggled. "You'll hafta ask Tae."  
  
"Tae?" Kaoru asked curiously, feeling at ease with the relaxed atmosphere Sano and Tsubame were presenting.  
  
"The cook." Sano said with food still in his mouth.  
  
"You could at least answer me with your mouth closed." Kaoru teased. Sanosuke shrugged and continued to finish off his bowl of chili.  
  
After the meal was finished, Kaoru helped Tae and Tsubame clean up the dishes before saying her goodnights and retired to her room.  
  
"Now don't go crawling out the window!" Sanosuke said, shaking a finger at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru laughed. "No, not tonight. Good night."  
  
"Good night!" Sanosuke, Tsubame, and Tae replied simultaneously.  
  
Kaoru headed up the stairs and changed out of the gi and hakama, neatly folding them and then placing them in the hamper. She then made her way over to the closet, pulling out one of the more modest-looking yukatas and tugged it on over her head. After brushing out the tangles in her black tresses, she slid underneath her covers and drifted off to sleep.  
  
.tbc.  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A/N: Yay! I got the first chapter up! Yeah, I know Kenshin hasn't been introduced yet . but he will appear in the next chapter as well as others from the gang! Soo . what d'ya think? Avoid flames, the fireplace has enough of 'em, and settle for constructive criticism! ;-D The next chapter will be posted in a few days. ^-^) ARIGATOU! 


	2. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since last time . . . therefore I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Definitions: . . . not too many this time . . .  
  
¤ Nani - what  
  
¤ Ojisan - uncle  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Truth Revealed  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
Kaoru woke to the soft bustling of the maids downstairs and vaguely wondered what the commotion was about. She slid out of her bed and walked to the door, reaching for a crimson bathrobe as she went. Kaoru walked out of the room and down the stairs, tying the robe together as she went.  
  
"Oh, good morning Kaoru-dono!" Tsubame chirped suddenly.  
  
Kaoru looked up and smiled at Tsubame. "Good morning, Tsubame-kun. May I ask what's going on?" Maids and servants were bustling about, quickly dusting the furniture, mopping the floors, and cooking meals that were yet to take place.  
  
"Oh! Well, we are expecting Ba-" Tsubame began but was immediately cut off by Sanosuke.  
  
"We're expecting a visitor tonight, one of the Lord's most distinguished guests." Sanosuke said, and Kaoru noticed that he was wearing a more formal attire that consisted of the same white hakama yet a navy blue gi.  
  
"Will I get to meet whoever this visitor is?" Kaoru asked, somewhat anxious herself.  
  
Sanosuke paused, his brow furrowing in thought. "Well, Lord Seijuro would like you to come up and visit your father in the early afternoon, and judging by the time you come back, you might be able to see his arrival."  
  
"I see." Kaoru said smartly, trying not to sound as overwhelmed as Sano obviously was: he was shifting from foot to foot and constantly readjusting the tie in his hakama.  
  
"You should go eat breakfast, Kaoru-dono." Tsubame suggested, "And then Tae can help you pick out a kimono for this afternoon."  
  
"Alright." Kaoru agreed and followed Tsubame into the kitchen.  
  
¤¤  
  
The morning passed by rather quickly to Kaoru. She had just barely finished her eggs and toast when she was hastily dragged up the steps to her room. There was a pale pink kimono and lavender obi laid out on the bed, and before Kaoru could question if that was hers to wear, she was rapidly dressed. Several maids rushed into the room and started applying white cream to her face while others did Kaoru's hair.  
  
"Do you have any preference as to how your hair should be done, or make-up arranged, Kaoru-dono?" Tsubame asked.  
  
Kaoru shrugged, "Whichever way pleases you. However, if you must put perfume on, could it be the scent of jasmine?"  
  
"Why, that's the only scent we have for you." Another maid said as she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a crystalline bottle of jasmine scented perfume.  
  
Kaoru looked questioningly at the bottle of perfume. "How strange," she murmured softly.  
  
The maids finished with Kaoru and allowed her to stand up and admire herself. "Wow, what a beautiful job you did!" Kaoru praised the maids. The maids bowed in thanks as Kaoru went to inspect herself in the mirror. As she did so, Tae came up and tightened Kaoru's obi and readjusted the comb that had been placed delicately in her hair.  
  
"You look wonderful, Kaoru-dono." Tae said as she stood back to admire Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru smiled. Her make-up was done in such a way that she appeared to be defiant, allowing her to have an austere expression at all times. Kaoru appreciated this so that she wouldn't have to put much effort in hiding her anxiety around Lord Seijuro.  
  
"Let's go, Kaoru-dono!" Tsubame called anxiously from outside Kaoru's bedroom. "You are being called for now!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Kaoru called back, and after thanking Tae, she walked gracefully down the steps.  
  
"Wow, Jou-chan," Sanosuke said just as Kaoru was about to exit the house, "You're looking good! Good luck with Lord Seijuro!"  
  
"Thank you, Sano!" Kaoru said, smiling widely as she walked up towards the palace with Tsubame at her side.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," Tsubame said softly as the two neared the palace. Kaoru looked down at Tsubame. "May I make a suggestion as to etiquette within the palace?"  
  
Kaoru paused. "I have decided not to show proper etiquette to Lord Seijuro, but in case there are others present, please go on."  
  
Tsubame hid her grin and bowed her head. "Do not talk unless spoken to. Allow men to kiss your hand in greeting. Do as you're instructed..."  
  
Kaoru snickered and Tsubame looked up from the ground. "Those are the things that I was not going to do."  
  
Tsubame's eyes widened in shock. "You can get into a lot of trouble for not obeying Lord Seijuro."  
  
"Just how much trouble?" Kaoru asked stylishly, quickening her pace towards the palace. Tsubame's eyes revealed that she did not know. "Exactly, I am going to see how far I can push my luck."  
  
Kaoru had arrived at the front castle doors. "Oh, please, Kaoru-dono, don't! I don't want to see you get into any trouble!"  
  
"Relax," Kaoru said calmly, gently placing her hand on the girl's shoulders. "I will be back by sundown." Tsubame bowed and reluctantly left Kaoru's side as Kaoru entered the castle.  
  
"Ah!" A loud voice boomed throughout the castle's entryway, "If it isn't Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru knew it was polite to grant the lord a name of familiarity, but remained silent. A man with long black hair and a large cloak stepped forward to greet Kaoru, reaching out his hand to kiss Kaoru's. Kaoru pulled her hand back.  
  
"Now, Kaoru-san, there's no reason to be so cruel." The man said, his seemingly young face held an expression of amusement.  
  
"Kamiya-san." Kaoru corrected coldly. "And you are...?"  
  
"Lord Seijuro, at your service!" Lord Seijuro said, giving a mock bow. "But please, just call me Hiko."  
  
"Very well, Hiko-dono," Kaoru said defiantly, slightly turning her back to Hiko, "Please tell me where my father is. I would like to see him and get this visit over with so that I can return home."  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" Hiko asked, "You are in my castle! You are surrounded with luxuries! You are safe."  
  
"Safe from what exactly?" Kaoru said, spinning around quickly to try and catch Hiko off guard. Hiko, however, didn't do as much as flinch.  
  
"Why, there are many dangerous men out there that would love to take such a pretty woman such as yourself home with them." Hiko said, his lips forming a knowing smirk.  
  
Kaoru was fuming and her words were laced with venom. "Are you saying that I can not take care of myself? I am a Kamiya! I am a teacher of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! I think I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Then why couldn't you handle my two men yesterday?" Hiko argued back, his young features suddenly aging.  
  
Kaoru just wanted to slap the man. "Because they cheated! Grabbing a woman from behind and then tugging at my waist! Honestly!" She folded her arms and meant to storm off when she realized that she didn't know which way she should go.  
  
Hiko laughed loudly. "You are a lively young woman, Kaoru. Please, follow me, and I'll take you to your father."  
  
"It's Kamiya-san to you." Kaoru muttered, eliciting more laughs from Hiko.  
  
Hiko led Kaoru down long hallways that weaved in and out of each other, sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows. For some reason, Kaoru noted that everything seemed to be somewhat familiar. Kaoru became so confident from this that she in fact walked in front of Hiko and led the way for a little while; crossing across foyers and cutting through various quarters.  
  
Hiko stopped and held out his hand to impede Kaoru as well. "How do you know where we are going?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged and took another step forward. "If we're going towards the hospital wing, we should continue down this hallway and it will be somewhere on the left, am I right?"  
  
Hiko's face was void of every other emotion except for bewilderment. "That's right, but how could you rem- er know?"  
  
Kaoru stopped and shot Hiko a quizzical look. "I don't know, but I would very much so like to head back home sometime soon, so if you are not keen on having me lead the way, please do so yourself." She stepped back toward the wall and waved her hand forward.  
  
Hiko regained his composure and briskly headed down the hallway, sharply swinging left as they reached what seemed to be a lobby. He pushed open a narrow door and stepped inside. Kaoru did so as well, noting the smell of peppermint within the room. She looked around the dim room with much wonder, how much of it seemed so familiar!  
  
"Kaoru?" A weak voice came from a small bed at the far side of the room.  
  
"Now, now, Kamiya-san, you must rest." Said a woman with long black hair.  
  
"Megumi-dono, this is my daughter, I think I have a right to talk to her." Kaoru heard her father argue back.  
  
"Yes sir." Megumi said once she saw that Lord Seijuro had already granted that permission.  
  
Kaoru stepped forward, relieved that her father was all right, yet annoyed with the fact that she was in the same room as him. "Hello." Kaoru said stiffly.  
  
Kaoru's father seemed to look much older than what he actually was. His black hair was graying at the temples, and multiple bags were layered underneath his eyes. "Kaoru," he said again, waving his hand for Megumi to leave him.  
  
"I will leave as well." Hiko but in. Kaoru's father nodded his head and watched Hiko leave.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru said, wanting to hurry up with the meeting.  
  
Kaoru's father looked sadly up at Kaoru. "There is something that I would like to tell you, though I'm not sure if this is the right time or place to say it. After all, this is the room where your parents died."  
  
"Nani?" Kaoru said, clearly confused.  
  
"Kaoru, I am not your biological father, I am your uncle, and godfather." He continued, running a bandaged hand through his fraying hair. "I am your uncle Keiji. I'm sorry Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru's eyes were wide as dinner plates, not even her make-up could hold back her surprised expression. "You said my real parents died in this very room. Who were they, and why?"  
  
Kaoru's Ojisan Keiji sighed. "They were Lord Seijuro's stewards. Soon after you were born, war broke out between Lord Seijuro and Lord Shishio. Of course, Lord Shishio was defeated three years later, but there are still some rebel forces out there that want to overthrow Lord Seijuro. Now, during this war, Shishio sent one of his assassins after the steward while Seijuro was at war. They hoped that if Seijuro was killed in battle, and the steward and his family assassinated, they could take over the throne. Their plan almost succeeded. Seijuro was injured in battle, and your parents were murdered. Seijuro returned quickly, and had his pupil become an assassin with the means of revenge."  
  
"His pupil was the Battousai, wasn't he?" Kaoru said.  
  
Uncle Keiji nodded. "I fought alongside the Battousai many times, he's a very strong man, Hiko taught him well."  
  
"Then what happened to me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Lord Seijuro never thought it was necessary to find another steward since you were still alive, so they kept you in the guest house for a while until I agreed to look after you for some time. But you ran away. Of course, we had people looking after you at all times to prevent your murder, because dear, you are still wanted dead." Kaoru gasped. "So Lord Seijuro recently came to a decision for you to stay here until you have found a husband and are prepared to rule when the time comes."  
  
"To rule?" Kaoru asked, her blue eyes still wide. "I thought I was only a stewardess."  
  
"Do you see any of Lord Seijuro's heirs?" Uncle Keiji asked.  
  
"I thought that the Battousai..." Kaoru trailed off as Uncle Keiji shook his head.  
  
"The Battousai is only his pupil. Yet they are very close. He wants him to rule, but the only way for him to rule is if he married you."  
  
Kaoru scrunched her nose in dissatisfaction. "That's not going to happen." She muttered.  
  
Uncle Keiji laughed. "Not all hitokiris are as bad as what you make them out to be."  
  
"You sound like Sano."  
  
"Ah, so you have met Sanosuke? What a good man."  
  
"He's a gangster!"  
  
"An ex-gangster."  
  
"Still..." Kaoru stopped and realized how low she was speaking of Sanosuke. "You're right," she sighed in defeat, "He is a good man."  
  
Uncle Keiji smiled in victory. "Now I want you to stay here for a while, let things straighten out with you becoming the stewardess."  
  
"What?!" Kaoru yelled. "I have to teach my students! They don't know that I'm gone!"  
  
Uncle Keiji looked disapprovingly at Kaoru. "What do you mean they don't know? Didn't you tell them before you left?"  
  
"Like I had the time." Kaoru said sarcastically. Uncle Keiji gave her a look that told her to continue. "Two of Hiko's men came into the dojo and basically dragged me up to the guest house."  
  
"You mean they didn't ask you to come with them?"  
  
"NO!" Kaoru shrieked.  
  
Uncle Keiji sighed. "Well, you best hurry home and tell your students. Your disappearance might hint the people that you could be the rumored stewardess, and that would put you in too much danger for the time being."  
  
Kaoru nodded and stood up to leave. "Thank you, Uncle Keiji." Ojisan nodded and she dashed out of the hospital wing, having no trouble in finding her way back to the entrance.  
  
¤¤  
  
"Kaoru-san!" Lord Seijuro called just as Kaoru was about to push open to doors to the castle.  
  
Kaoru whirled around to face the tall lord as well as a second man with ascetic features, thin hair pulled back, a jagged face, and a slim cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"I would like you to meet Hajime Saitou. He is the head of security in this palace." Lord Seijuro said proudly.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you." Saitou said, his voice thick with a tone lighter than sarcasm.  
  
Kaoru bowed her head and offered her hand to Saitou. "As it is you." She said politely, slightly flinching when Saitou's thin lips met her hand.  
  
Once Saitou released her hand she turned to the Lord. "May I request my leave now, Lord Seijuro?"  
  
"Hiko, please call me Hiko." Lord Seijuro said. He then looked Kaoru over with a critical eye. "I assume that you already know then?"  
  
"K-know what?" Kaoru stuttered, trying to sound as if she had no idea what Hiko was referring to.  
  
Hiko smirked. "Yes, you do know then. Well, you may go back to the guest quarters, but do not leave! I'm warning you, or else I will have to send one of my men after you."  
  
"If it's just one man then it won't be a problem at all." Kaoru said harshly, turning on her heel and departing from the castle.  
  
"She is planning to run, my lord." Saitou said, stating the obvious. "Who are you going to send after her?"  
  
Hiko smiled mischievously. "Battousai."  
  
.tbc.  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A/N: Another chapter up! I apologize, I said Kenshin would appear in this chapter, but alas, he is in the next one in hopes that you now you understand a little more about Kaoru's past, and perhaps see what Hiko is getting at with sending the Battousai after Kaoru. :-D The third chapter will be updated Wednesday!  
  
ARIGATOU!  
  
Thank you to all the people that reviewed: XW, lil'angelblossom, Falconess106, the squirrel (I'm glad you feel that this story needs more reveiews :-D ), Bando-Eido no Megami-sama (hopefully it makes more sense now, but there's still more to come ;-D) , lizzee, amandahar! (haha, you're great! Thanks for reading!), Silver Eyes Bright, and Koishii Sweet (it was nice talking to you!) 


	3. Running Away

Disclaimer: Again? Sheesh, I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I heard that it would have provided an exceptional Christmas gift . too bad that Christmas is over.  
  
Definitions: Let's see.  
  
¤ Baka deshi - idiot pupil  
  
¤ Gomen nasai - I beg your pardon, excuse me  
  
¤Kuso - shit  
  
¤ Busu - ugly woman  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 3: Running Away  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
"Sir!" A young boy cried out on the streets, chasing down a man with fiery red hair that was heading towards the palace. "Sir, may I ask you a question?"  
  
The man with the red hair paused in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the young boy. He was no older than 10, with spiky black hair and a smudged face. "How can I help you, little boy?" The man with the red hair asked, violet eyes sparkling.  
  
The boy suppressed a growl at being called a little boy. "My name is Myojin Yahiko, and I am not little!"  
  
The red haired man chuckled. "My apologies, young boy. You are not little at all, that you are not. Since you gave me your name, I will give you mine. Himura Kenshin." He held out a hand for Yahiko to shake.  
  
Yahiko considered the man's hand for a moment before shaking it, his eyes darting to a reverse-blade sword hanging at the man's side. "You carry a sakabatou, why? Aren't swords outlawed?"  
  
"Well, you are carrying one yourself, that you are." Kenshin replied merrily, gesturing to the bamboo stick strapped to Yahiko's back.  
  
"It's a shinai." Yahiko corrected, his eyes stern. "I was wondering ... " Yahiko paused, his strict eyes suddenly softening and began to moisten, catching Kenshin's undivided attention. "Have you seen my kenjutsu sensei come by? Two men that were heading towards the castle took her. She has long black hair, blue eyes, she's 17 ... have you seen her?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at the young boy with sympathy. Certainly his instructor meant a lot to him for him to be this worried. However, the thought of a female kenjutsu instructor intrigued him. Swordswomen were not common.  
  
"I am sorry, Yahiko-chan," Kenshin said somberly, "I have not seen your sensei. I only just came into town, that I did."  
  
"But you're going up to the castle?" Yahiko asked eagerly, eyes shining with hope.  
  
"If I see her, I will ask her to return quickly, that I will." Kenshin said, not eager on making any promises to the young boy on the possibility that his sensei could in fact be a prisoner.  
  
Yahiko bowed quickly. "Thank you, Himura-san." He then turned and fled towards a dojo close to the edge of town.  
  
Kenshin sighed and turned to the castle. His instructor, Hiko Seijuro, had requested for his return to the castle. Hiko was a fatherly figure to Kenshin, and they both knew it. Hiko took in Kenshin as an orphan, and trained him to fight. As the years wore on, a Lord Makato Shishio was threatening Hiko's kingdom. Shishio planned to wage war with Hiko, knowing that Hiko himself would join ranks and lead his army onward. Shishio immediately sent assassins after Hiko's steward in hopes that no one would be able to take the throne if Hiko was killed. However, the steward's brother (also an assassin) managed to save the steward's then 2-year-old daughter. Kenshin knew no more about the subject, just that he was 11 when this event happened, and had been training in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ever since. When Kenshin turned 18, he had been caught up in the war between Shishio and Hiko, and became the hitokiri Battousai, sent to murder important officials in Shishio's army. Kenshin had to admit that he didn't enjoy fighting, but he fought for the hope of protecting the people from Shishio's rule.  
  
Kenshin appeared on the streets to be a simple wanderer, a rurouni. He wouldn't kill anymore. All the gore he had acquired throughout the years had stained his hands, and he wanted nothing more to do with it. Now that Kenshin was being beckoned to the castle once again, he was nervous at the fact that he might be requested to kill again.  
  
Kenshin sighed and stepped up to the castle doors he didn't realize he had reached so quickly. 'I guess I got swept up in my thoughts, that I did'. Kenshin lifted a hand and knocked on the door.  
  
"Baka deshi, you're late!" Hiko greeted once Kenshin had stepped inside.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Shishou." Kenshin bowed repeatedly at his master's feet.  
  
"Enough of that!" Hiko boomed, "Stand up! We have business to talk."  
  
Kenshin flinched inwardly, hoping that it didn't have to do with another assignment that involved killing.  
  
"Oh, grow up baka deshi." Hiko said suddenly.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin exclaimed, face faulting.  
  
"I am not going to ask you to kill anybody, your killing days are over. They've been over since you left to wander two years ago. And how do you expect to kill anybody with a reverse-bladed sword?" Hiko scolded.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Kenshin apologized again.  
  
Hiko grunted. "There is a girl here that is being targeted by Shishio's men." Hiko said, walking through the great hall and into a side lounge where he gestured Kenshin to follow. "She does not like it here, though I have no idea why." Hiko paused to admire his luxuries surrounding him. "She is planning to run, this very night if I'm not mistaken. You are to look after her, and once you are sure no one has become suspicious towards her, you are to bring her back here."  
  
"Suspicious of what, de gozaru yo." Kenshin asked curiously.  
  
"Never you mind that. You baka deshi have a habit of getting into things you are not meant to get into." Hiko said, sitting slightly forward in his seat.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked, violet eyes wide as saucers.  
  
Hiko could have slapped himself on the head. Here sat the hitokiri Battousai, one of the most feared assassins in all of Kyoto, being taken aback by a meaningless insult. "Be serious Kenshin. This girl may very well decide the fate of the throne."  
  
Kenshin immediately pulled off the rurouni act at the mention of Hiko using his actual name. "Gomen, Shishou." Kenshin's eyes narrowed in seriousness. "So you basically want me to guard the girl."  
  
"Hai." Hiko said, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Is this girl," Kenshin began, "A kenjutsu instructor by any chance?"  
  
"Hai," Hiko said, facing Kenshin inquiringly, "Have you met her before?"  
  
"No!" Kenshin said quickly, holding up his arms, "I only heard that there was a missing sensei."  
  
"Kuso." Hiko said, reaching over to a table and grabbing a jug of sake to take a long draft. "You better go, Baka deshi."  
  
"Hai, that I will." Kenshin bowed and exited the room. 'What to do first? Perhaps see if the girl is still here at the guesthouse ... maybe Sano could be of some use' he thought.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru ran out of the castle as best she could with a kimono on. 'I have to get out of here!' Kaoru thought repeatedly.  
  
Kaoru reached the guesthouse and threw open the door. She tore off her obi as she clambered up the steps and took the comb out of her hair, allowing the raven hair to cascade down her back.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" A timid Tsubame asked from the bottom of the steps.  
  
Kaoru slid the kimono off and turned to her closet, hoping to find a gi and hakama, only realizing that her closet only had kimonos and sleeping yukatas. Kaoru walked over to the door and pulled a robe over her scarcely clothed body.  
  
"Tsubame-kun?" Kaoru called. "Please fetch me a gi and hakama, and quickly!"  
  
Tsubame hurried up the steps, confusion spreading across her face. "Hai, Kaoru-dono." Tsubame slipped into the Battousai's room and pulled out a white gi and cobalt hakama from his closet. She was about to go towards Kaoru's room when she noticed that the red gi and white hakama that Kaoru was wearing the other day was laid out on the Battousai's futon.  
  
"Oh, this will not do!" Tsubame said. She quickly hung up the gi and hakama before heading towards Kaoru's room. "Here you go, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru hastily grabbed the articles of clothing and stepped behind a screen to change. She rapidly wrapped her chest in bindings before pulling on the gi, and swiftly pulled on the hakama. She then grabbed an indigo ribbon and tucked into the ties of the hakama.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry, Kaoru-dono?" Tsubame asked, very concerned for Kaoru's behavior. "The visitor will not be arriving for at least another twenty minutes!"  
  
"I mustn't wait! I have waited for too long as it is." Kaoru said frantically, stepping out from the screen. She exited her room and headed down the steps, black hair trailing behind her. Kaoru was about to open the door and leave when a strong hand rested on her shoulder, holding her back.  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru writhed, "Please, I must go!"  
  
"Sorry, Jou-chan." Sanosuke said, "You must stay here. Lord Seijuro hasn't given you leave yet."  
  
"But it's important! Otherwise they might come looking for me, and hurt all of you in the process!" Kaoru argued.  
  
"So you know then?" Sanosuke asked, looking down at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. "Yes, I know. Ojisan told me. But if I don't return, then the people in the town will start to notice, and there's already a rumor that's going around that the stewardess has been found."  
  
Sanosuke looked down to the ground. "I understand, but if you can, you must return back. It's safer here."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "If I must, I will. But please, I have got to hurry!"  
  
"Alright, Jou-chan. But take this." Sanosuke handed Kaoru a velvet black cloak. "It belonged to your mother when she traveled."  
  
Kaoru fingered the cloak before pulling up the fabric to her face. 'It smells like peppermint' she thought. Kaoru quickly threw the cloak over her shoulders and dashed out of the house.  
  
It was dusk out as the sun slowly sank behind the distant hills. Kaoru fled out past Hiko's gates and into the town where the lamps were beginning to be lit. She pulled the cloak tighter across her shoulders and drew the hood over her head, the wind nipping at her uncovered skin.  
  
After a few minutes of weaving throughout the many streets of town, she arrived at a bridge. Kaoru slowed her pace, pushing the hood back from her head, taking in the sight of her home and dojo.  
  
Kaoru took cautious steps forward after noticing a light on in the dojo. "I wonder who's there." She whispered to herself.  
  
She approached the dojo and peered through the slightly ajar shoji door. There Kaoru found a young boy huddled in a corner of the dojo, softly crying. "Yahiko!" Kaoru cried.  
  
The boy looked up at the mention of his name. "Kaoru?" He said disbelievingly, his voice low and cracked. Kaoru nodded reassuringly at him as he sprang up from the floor. "Kaoru, you busu, you left me!"  
  
Yahiko ran into Kaoru's arms and they both knelt down the floor, her fingers running through his dismantled hair. "I'm sorry, Yahiko, but two men took me up to the castle."  
  
Yahiko was content in Kaoru's arms. She had taken him in when he was an orphaned little boy and watched over him. Kaoru was the sister he never had, and he loved her dearly. "I saw you being carried away by them. Where are they now, and how did you escape?" He struggled free from Kaoru's grip to pick up a displaced shinai.  
  
"I'm not sure where they are now, but they took me up to the guest house at the palace. I just ran away the next day." Kaoru said simply.  
  
"Won't they be after you then?" Yahiko asked, wide eyed.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and her jaw sagged. "I forgot ... " she murmured. "Oh, Yahiko, I must go! You need to do something for me; you need to watch out for the dojo for me. When the students come, tell them that my uncle fell ill and I needed to visit him. Also, if anybody that you don't know comes to the house, tell them that your sister is ... shopping, or something."  
  
"My sister?" Yahiko asked, fairly confused.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Hai. I will ask Misao to pretend to act as me, and I'm sure she'll watch out after you."  
  
"Will it work?" Yahiko asked anxiously.  
  
"I hope so." Kaoru said. She felt a little uneasy at that moment and swung around. "I feel as if I'm being followed." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Then go!" Yahiko exclaimed. "But promise to come back!"  
  
"I will!" Kaoru said determinedly, "Keep strong!" She whispered, gently ruffling his hair. Normally Yahiko would resist, but given the current situation they were in, Yahiko didn't bother to complain.  
  
Kaoru drew the cloak closer to her body and ran out of the dojo. Yahiko, meanwhile, dashed to the window. "Be safe." Yet once Kaoru stepped a few yards away from the house, she turned to face Yahiko one more time, black hair streaked blue in the moonlight, blue eyes sparkling. She then drew on the hood, took a step back, and disappeared into the night. Yahiko gasped.  
  
Kaoru tried to hold the tears back as she rushed towards the Aoiya, which was less then two miles away from the dojo. Once she arrived at the front door, she anxiously knocked on the door.  
  
Hurried footsteps ran to the door and slid the shoji screen open. A pair of green eyes peered out from behind the door. "Kaoru!" The girl gasped, her long black braid swinging as she jumped back in shock. "I thought you were gone!"  
  
"And she was." A stern voice said from behind the girl. The girl turned a disapproving look at a tall man with short black hair, bangs falling lazily into his face as he gazed in meditation at the fire.  
  
"Misao," Kaoru said while gasping for air, "I need you to watch after Yahiko for me, and pretend to be me."  
  
Misao's eyes widened. "Sure, Kaoru, anything, but why?"  
  
"Hurry, Kaoru." Aoshi said suddenly, startling both the girls. "You are being followed. I can explain to Misao if necessary."  
  
Kaoru nodded and turned to flee.  
  
Misao closed the door behind her and walked to where Aoshi sat silently on the ground. "Tell me, Aoshi-sama." She said as she sat upon her knees.  
  
Aoshi's eyes flashed open, ice blue eyes falling on Misao. "She was kidnapped by two of Lord Seijuro's men in an effort to protect her from being murdered for being the stewardess."  
  
Misao gasped. "I never knew! Why didn't you tell me, Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Aoshi blinked slowly. "I did it for Kaoru's protection, I have never breathed a word until now, but you need to know what you're up against."  
  
Misao fell onto her butt. "Stupid Lord Seijuro, kidnapping her would only raise the townspeople's suspicions."  
  
"And they did." Aoshi added.  
  
"So now Kaoru needs someone to play her here while she runs. But where would she go? After all, she is being followed."  
  
"Kaoru will be caught, it's inevitable for her to escape."  
  
"Why is that?" Misao asked.  
  
"She is being chased after none other then the hitokiri Battousai. Yet he is not the only one. There is another hitokiri on his tail."  
  
.tbc.  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A/N: Dum Dum Dummm .. Haha! Who knew Kaoru could be soo popular with those Hitokiris? Well, I'm sad to say that I won't be able to update until somewhere close to a week. I'm going on vacation to Pennsylvania! Hehe! Oh well, I'm sure you can ALL wait . I'll make the next chapter exceptionally good for everyone, and post the fifth chapter like the day after! How's that?  
  
Well, thanks for all the reviews! : Falconess106: I'm glad that Hiko's OOCness hasn't discouraged you, though I think in this chapter he acts more appropriately. It's great that you love the story! flyinangel777: Well, Kenshin's here, hopefully you're not disappointed! Cricket-chan: hahaha, I'm glad to hear it! Ponchita: ooo, just wait, there are some better ones! ChibiBattousai: I bet then that you're really upset that you're going to have to wait a week for the next update, but maybe I can sneak the story along with me when I leave and have time to update when I'm there . hehe! . ;-) XW: Well, first lets start with a steward. In this case, a steward is a man who assumes the roles of King when the King is incapable. Therefore, in Kaoru's case, a stewardess takes the roles of a steward. Bando-Eido no Megami-sama: Good, you understand! :-D ewunia: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Koishii Sweet: You're always the first to review! Thank you! 


	4. Kenshin and Kaoru meet

Disclaimer: No no no no no no no! I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
No vocab this time around . funky .  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 4: Kenshin and Kaoru meet  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
Kenshin headed out of the castle and walked to the guesthouse, cautiously knocking on the door. Sanosuke answered. "Kenshin!" He said happily, "Long time no see!"  
  
Kenshin stepped inside the house. "It's been a while, Sanosuke, that it has."  
  
Sanosuke nodded. "So how long are you staying?"  
  
Kenshin walked up the stairs to his room, Sanosuke trailing behind him. "Actually, I'm to leave immediately. I have to find a girl."  
  
"Kaoru." Sanosuke whispered.  
  
Kenshin turned his head to face Sanosuke. "You know her?"  
  
"She stayed here for a night." Sanosuke replied, shrugging.  
  
Kenshin turned to his closet and pulled open the flaps to change into something that he could easily run about in without being detected. Yet something seemed to stand out. Kenshin bent forward, and discreetly sniffed his red gi and white hakama. "Jasmine." He muttered.  
  
"Heh." Sanosuke said nervously, a hand leaping up to scratch the back of his neck. "I meant to tell you, your clothes look better on women then they do on you."  
  
"Sano?" Kenshin asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Jou-chan borrowed it." Sanosuke explained quickly.  
  
"Jou-chan?"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"Ah." Kenshin said, pulling out a black gi and dark green hakama. He quickly shrugged out of his original light blue gi and white hakama before slipping into his new outfit. "I must be going, Sano. I will see you later, that I will."  
  
"See ya Kenshin!" Sanosuke waved as Kenshin swept down the stairs and out of the house, sakabatou firmly strapped to his waist.  
  
Kenshin dashed off past the castle gates and into the town. He paused and wondered where he would go next, suddenly remembering the boy, Yahiko, that he had run into that morning. Dusk had already deepened to darkness and he knew that if he didn't want the girl, Kaoru, to be found by any of Shishio's men, he would have to hurry. Kenshin quickly made up his mind to go to the dojo that Yahiko had run off to. 'She would most likely check on her students at the dojo first' Kenshin had thought. He didn't spare any time as he rushed forward using his god-like speed.  
  
Kenshin raced on, never spotting any dojo or any sign for one. He paused at a bridge, his violet eyes sweeping across the landscape until a gate on the other side of the bridge had caught his eye. Kenshin crossed the bridge in a matter of seconds and came upon the gate, which was accompanied by a dojo and a sign that read 'Kamiya Kasshin Ryu'.  
  
"This must be the place." Kenshin murmured to himself, cautiously stepping inside the gate and stealthily approaching the dojo where he made out a light that came shining from within the dojo.  
  
Kenshin peered inside one of the dojo's windows to find Yahiko gazing wistfully out the opposite window. He stepped up to the shoji door and knocked, causing Yahiko to jump.  
  
Yahiko carefully crossed the dojo and slid the shoji door open. "Himura- san!"  
  
"Yahiko-chan." Kenshin said, bowing his head. "Which way did she go?" His eyes narrowed and churned to a steely blue color, causing Yahiko to stutter.  
  
"T-to the A-aoiya." Yahiko said while pointing a finger towards the window he had been staring out.  
  
Kenshin turned to leave when Yahiko grabbed his arm. 'Quick reflexes' Kenshin noted.  
  
"Why are you chasing after Kaoru?" Yahiko demanded.  
  
"If I don't catch up to her, she could risk losing her life." Kenshin said truthfully. Yahiko looked a little uneasy and backed away from the shoji door. Kenshin immediately turned and ran in the pointed direction, all the while feeling a prick in the back of his mind.  
  
Kenshin ran along a path that he had once been familiar with, as he was once familiar with the Aoiya and the Oniwabanshu group that lived there. Within the Aoiya was a man by the name of Aoshi Shinomori, a dependent spy on Lord Seijuro's behalf. Kenshin had the pleasure of meeting with Aoshi on some not-so-pleasant occasions, all of which ended in a fight. Aoshi was strong, and Kenshin was somewhat comforted by the fact that Kaoru had friends in such reliable places. 'But then again' Kenshin reminded himself 'Kaoru is the adjutant master to that Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She can take care of herself until the proper help comes, and right now, that is you.'  
  
Kenshin hushed his thoughts once he arrived at the Aoiya's door. He quickly knocked and a tall man with ice blue eyes full of wisdom answered.  
  
"Shinomori." Kenshin said, his voice low and his eyes piercing.  
  
"Himura." Aoshi growled.  
  
"Where did she go?" Kenshin asked, his voice becoming even lower and even more feral when he could not trace the ki of a woman with Kaoru's kendo capabilities.  
  
A young girl with a bounce in her step came forward. "Battousai!" She gasped, suddenly edging behind Aoshi's back.  
  
Aoshi raised a hand and immediately covered Misao's mouth. "Ssh, Misao. You don't want to be overheard."  
  
Misao nodded and backed away.  
  
"Where did she go?" Kenshin asked again, his voice becoming, if possible, even more edgy.  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to tell you. She didn't say."  
  
Kenshin snarled. "Can't you sense me being followed? It's a race now, between me and another hitokiri. Who would you rather have her in the hands of?"  
  
Misao stepped forward bravely, emerald eyes piercing Kenshin's steel blue glare. "If I were to guess, she would be at the river by the dojo."  
  
Kenshin nodded and ran off without a second word.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru fell down on her hands and knees behind a boulder by the riverside, gasping for breath. She didn't know where to turn, and frankly wasn't sure of what to do next. She curled up alongside a boulder by the riverbank and looked out onto the water. The stars were twinkling in the sky, the water reflecting their cheery light.  
  
A strong gust of wind blew through the trees, tugging at her cloak, causing Kaoru to draw it closer to her body. She was sensing her surroundings like her uncle once taught her how. Kaoru calmed herself down, spreading out a blanket of energy to see who was near her. Suddenly, she felt an intrusion several yards away and had the dreadful feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes and looked out towards the tree branch she had detected it in, but saw nothing. Kaoru closed her eyes again; something was definitely in that tree!  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes once more and stared hard at the tree. There! She noticed something red sticking out from one of the branches. She gasped, knowing for sure that someone was watching her. As if on cue, a young man leaped down from the tree and approached her.  
  
"Stand up." The man ordered, his red hair tied up into a high ponytail.  
  
Kaoru growled at the man, dropping her hands just as another gust of wind tugged at her hood, setting her hair free for the wind to caress. She slowly pushed herself off the ground and straightened herself in front of the man. Kaoru would not be taken without a fight.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin concealed his gasp. This woman was like a goddess! Her raven hair was streaming out behind her, and the moon gave it a bluish hue. Her fierce blue eyes shown with a defiant fire, and Kenshin knew she wasn't going to obey him willingly. Her cloak parted to reveal a white gi and blue hakama that he recognized as his own.  
  
"You're wearing my clothes." Kenshin stated in disbelief. This girl was definitely the girl that he was sent out to find.  
  
"Battousai," the girl breathed, her scowl piercing through the night.  
  
"Himura Kenshin." Kenshin corrected, for some reason he couldn't bear having a person say his name with so much hatred.  
  
The girl turned her head. "Then I assume you already know who I am."  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin said, nodding slightly.  
  
Kaoru sighed and walked towards the river, Kenshin kept his eye on her the entire time. "We should be leaving, it's not safe here."  
  
Kaoru turned her head as she continued to wade into the water. She took off the black cloak and threw it onto the boulder she had been sitting behind. She closed her eyes, and Kenshin could tell that she was trying to sense the ki of a second intruder. "You're right." She mumbled, gazing down into the water where her reflection was.  
  
"Then we should be leaving." Kenshin insisted. His voice was deep and forceful, but Kaoru still didn't move. Kenshin was becoming impatient, he could feel a strong ki making their way through the forest and towards the riverbank, he had to get her out of there!  
  
Instead, she held up a finger, motioning for Kenshin to wait. She drew an indigo ribbon from the ties of her hakama, and drew her hair up into a taught ponytail. Kaoru turned around to face Kenshin, her eyes hardened, and Kenshin was forced to take a step back. Those eyes could rival the Battousai's amber glare.  
  
With a rebellious smirk, Kaoru jumped back and flipped around just before she hit the water into a precise dive.  
  
Kenshin cursed inwardly and grabbed the black cloak from the boulder. "What is she thinking?" He sped off through the forest, chasing after the dark blob in the water that was swimming speedily down the river.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru resurfaced from the water, gasping for breath. She knew that she was no match for the Battousai, despite her ranking in the dojo. Kaoru balled her hands into tight fists and bit her lip. She waded back onto shore, a few miles from where she had jumped in. Her uncle had taught her that riversides could be used as an excellent escape route.  
  
Another breeze drifted by, raising the hair on Kaoru's skin. "Why did I leave my cloak behind?" Kaoru scolded herself as she walked deeper into the woods. She knew her way fairly well around this area, for she used to come by on walks with Misao often. Kaoru hugged her body with her arms, trying desperately to keep herself warm.  
  
"I assume you'll be wanting this then?" A voice asked suddenly from underneath the darkness of the trees.  
  
Kaoru gasped. 'How could he have followed me?'  
  
'He's the Battousai, Kaoru no baka!' Kaoru reprimanded.  
  
While Kaoru was arguing with herself, the Battousai stepped forward and draped her mother's cloak around Kaoru's frigid body. "Better?" He asked, his voice low in his throat as his body was pressed slightly against her own.  
  
Kaoru swung herself around, but immediately regretted it for her face was only a few inches from the Battousai's.  
  
"Leave me alone, Battousai." Kaoru growled, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
Kenshin flinched. "Please, it's Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru continued to glare at Kenshin. "Why are you following me anyhow?"  
  
"Lord Seijuro asked me to." Kenshin replied, taking this moment to look her over for any injuries. He immediately noticed that her clothes were clinging to her curves, and that her white gi was revealing a little more then necessary.  
  
Kaoru followed Kenshin's steel blue gaze to her chest and immediately exclaimed, "Hentai! Kenshin no baka!"  
  
Kenshin, or rather the Battousai since his gaze flecked amber, smiled. "You shouldn't be running around in men's clothing, let alone my own."  
  
Kaoru's mouth twisted unpleasantly into a frown before she turned away and stomped off. She could hear Kenshin chuckling behind her. Kaoru was so angry that she didn't notice the approaching footsteps, or the man that had grabbed her around her waist.  
  
"Kenshin, let me go!" Kaoru screeched, only to realize that the man who had grabbed her wasn't Kenshin at all.  
  
"Uhu-hah-hah-hah!"  
  
. tbc .  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A/N: AAH! I'm so sorry for that cliffhanger! It was soo cruel! I also noticed that this chapter was a bit rushed, it must have been a result of my vacation! Inspiration hit several times during the car ride. Haha, soo . thank you all who reviewed!  
  
Bando-Eido no Megami-sama : Soo glad you liked it! You sounded soo content (  
  
MizzLee : Wow, you reviewed three times in a row on each chapter! Many thanks! And o yes did I get ideas on my trip . hehe!  
  
chibiBattousai : Glad to hear you think it's exciting!!  
  
Cricket-chan : You're smiling!! :-D that makes me happy ^-^ Happy New Year to you too.  
  
Silver Eyes Bright : Thanks! I'll make sure to make it even more motivating.  
  
Falconess106 : Yea, I get soo excited that I rush! I think I rushed way too much in this chapter, but I won't do it again!  
  
Koishii Sweet : Once again, always the first to review! My best supporter! ^_^ 


	5. Udo Jine

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't even think about it. I do not own a thing. But one thing I should mention: there is a Jin-e versus Battousai scene here that comes directly from the manga, so take caution if you are wary of spoilers! Thanks! (  
  
Definitions:  
  
¤ Jajauma - unnmanagable woman, shrew  
  
¤ Sessha - this unworthy one  
  
¤ Tanuki - raccoon  
  
¤ Shin no Ippo - honestly, I have to say, I'm not sure what the translations of the word is, but I can tell you that 'shin' is leg and ippo is 'a step' . so . yea.  
  
¤ Soryusen - Doulbe dragon strike  
  
¤ Oji - uncle younger than your father  
  
¤ Oba - aunt younger than your father  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 5: Udo Jin-e  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
Kaoru was pulled at the waist and thrown carelessly over a man's shoulder. Her face was dangerously close to the man's rear end and she mercilessly kicked her feet, hoping to strike the man's face.  
  
The man laughed his spine-chilling laugh. "Uhu-hah-hah-hah! You should know better than to kick Udo Jin-e!"  
  
Kaoru growled and pushed her hands at the man's back in an attempt to roll off of him, but the man just held tight to her legs. Kaoru let out a cry of frustration, looking down at what she had to work with.  
  
The man that was carrying her, Udo Jin-e, wore a baggy blue attire over black limbs and a black chest. Kaoru crooked her neck over to look at the man's face and immediately wished she hadn't. The man's face had multiple, jagged lines, and was tugged up into a displeasing smile. And his eyes, those tantalizing eyes just wanted to make Kaoru shiver. They seemed to paralyze her on the spot.  
  
When Kaoru tore her eyes away, Jin-e laughed wickedly. Kaoru became even more irritated and reached for a tree branch that they ran under. She snapped it off and immediately whacked the man over the head with it, causing him to abruptly stop and throw her onto the ground.  
  
"Jajauma!" Jin-e yelped as Kaoru dropped to the ground.  
  
Kaoru stuck her tongue out and walked over to the clearing, looking for a means of escape. Jin-e sneered when he noticed that Kaoru was backing up into his camp. Kaoru looked frantically about her and immediately smacked herself in the head.  
  
'Now look what you got yourself into!' She chided.  
  
"I'm sure the Battousai will be coming shortly, so in the mean time, go ahead, make yourself at home. Uhu-hah-hah-hah!" Jin-e derided.  
  
Kaoru firmly gripped her wooden stick as if it were a bokken as five men crept out of their tent, all jeering and making uncalled catcalls. Kaoru happened to notice that each man had an unsheathed sword at his waist.  
  
Kaoru tossed her hair back as well as her black cloak and brushed her loose bangs behind her ears when the first one launched at her. Kaoru was glad to notice that he was more than sloppy in his movements, allowing him to charge forward until his back was open beneath her. She immediately swung her makeshift bokken down onto the man's back as he fell limply to the ground.  
  
"One down, four to go." Kaoru muttered.  
  
She looked up and found that the next man had started his attack. Kaoru could tell he was more then a little nervous at seeing his comrade being defeated by a woman wielding a stick.  
  
The man fumbled nervously with his sword as he swung blindly at the adjutant master. Kaoru neatly dodged his attacks by stepping to the side. She knew that it was hopeless to counter the attack unless she wanted a split sword.  
  
The man was panting now and his slipshod attacks were becoming even more careless. Kaoru sighed and jabbed the man in the stomach, causing him to lull onto the ground.  
  
Kaoru turned to the three remaining men, wondering if all their skills were that poor. As if in answer, two men stepped forward. One man settled into a decent offensive stance while the second formed a fitting defensive stance. Kaoru immediately assumed that they would be fighting together.  
  
Kaoru took a step forward, her bokken low to the ground. In response, the other two took a step backwards, the one sword up offensively while the other sword was pointed down defensively. Kaoru quickly halted, wondering how she should go about in attacking them.  
  
'Perhaps I should go attack the defensive man, that way the aggressor won't have a defendant.' Kaoru nodded her head in reassurance as she launched herself at the assailant, but only stepped back as the defendant stepped forward, his sword arcing upwards to meet Kaoru's.  
  
Kaoru retreated back and growled, the fight would be over if their swords met! Kaoru stepped forward again, and did a mock lunge in one direction. BINGO, the man lunged dramatically to meet Kaoru's bokken, but was surprised to see that Kaoru had swung and slashed the man in the side, causing him to collapse to the ground.  
  
Now the offensive men looked at Kaoru, his eyes wide in shock. Kaoru smirked and walked towards the aggressor, sword ready for attack. When the aggressor decided that Kaoru was taking too long to attack, he lunged forward and managed to slice Kaoru's upper arm. Kaoru winced but followed through with her attack: ducking under the man's out thrusted hand to reach the unguarded chest and elbowing him hard. The assailant stumbled backwards and Kaoru finished him off with a blow to the gap between shoulder and neck.  
  
Kaoru stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief, slowly turning to the fifth and final man. Without a moment's hesitation, the fifth man ran forward, his body perpendicular to hers and sword held tightly to his body. Kaoru recognized this stance to deliver power full stabs that could be fatal if pierced in the stomach/chest area. Kaoru scrunched herself smaller and easily dodged the man's straightforward attack. What she didn't see, however, was the man throwing his sword out to strike Kaoru's leg.  
  
'He's good,' Kaoru thought involuntarily, teeth clenched tightly at the pain the two wounds were causing. She prayed for help as she took her next stance.  
  
¤¤  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled, eyes flashing hazardous amber as he watched Kaoru being carried away into the woods with a man wearing a black hat. "Damn women!" Kenshin muttered, "How can they be so distracting!"  
  
'Not all women are as distracting as Kaoru is.' A voice peeped up from deep within Kenshin's head. Kenshin bowed his head and cursed again. "It would be best to follow her then, make sure she is not hurt."  
  
With that in mind, Kenshin rushed forward into the wood, straining his senses to catch any sign of Kaoru's ki.  
  
After a minute of zipping through the woods, he abruptly stopped at a clearing. His nerves had settled a bit, and his eyes were fading to a steely blue. Kenshin darted his head around the clearing when he noticed four bodies were sprawled out across the ground. He quirked an eyebrow and slowly lifted his head to find a raven-haired goddess fiercely fighting a nimble man.  
  
The man was presently launching an attack at the goddess, and in response she balled up. 'KAORU!' Kenshin screamed mentally, wanting more than ever to rush in and save Kaoru from what could be a fatal attack.  
  
Kenshin took a step forward. Just watching her standing there, wielding a wooden sword, attracted him to her. He vowed at that moment that he would always be there for her, always there to protect her.  
  
'WAIT!' His inner voice screamed. Kenshin halted. 'Keep your stealth. One wrong move could put Kaoru-dono in even more danger, that it could. Wait.'  
  
Kenshin bowed his head, concealing his burning amber gaze. He flinched as he watched the man strike Kaoru's leg and Kaoru staggered away.  
  
No voice was going to hold Kenshin back. With an audible cry, he rushed forward, and before the attacker had a chance to register anything, the attacker fell victim to Kenshin's hilt. The assailant had become one of the five unconscious bodies sprawled across the forest floor.  
  
Kaoru gasped as she watched Kenshin stand above the fifth assailant, head bowed with red bangs covering his eyes. Kaoru looked at the scene around her with a sense of awe: he had come to rescue her; he was trying to protect her. Kaoru immediately wished that she had stayed with Kenshin by the riverside and left with him when he asked to leave.  
  
After reprimanding herself several times she looked up to find Kenshin staring at her with a breathtaking steely blue stare. Kaoru stammered for a bit before finding the words to say. "K-Kenshin . I'm s-so sorry! I-I should've listened to y-you!"  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Kaoru's deep blue eyes and Kenshin quickly approached her to comfort her. Reaching a sword calloused hand to her face, he brushed back the hair from her face and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"You are not to blame, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said soothingly, resting his hands on her shoulders. "We have only just met, and sessha cannot force you to trust me in the small amount of time we had together. Sessha only hopes that now you will trust what sessha says, de gozaru yo."  
  
Kaoru emitted a soft giggle at Kenshin's polite words, eliciting a small smile from Kenshin's lips. After Kaoru had regained herself, she looked up into his eyes and said, "Let's go then."  
  
"You will not be going anywhere . BATTOUSAI!" A voice said that stopped Kaoru in her tracks.  
  
"Kurogasa." Kenshin muttered, a scowl crossing his lips.  
  
The man laughed wickedly behind him. "That's right, Battousai. I was hired to oversee the capture of that tanuki over there. Of course, I wouldn't have taken the job when I learned that the girl was not to be killed, but when I heard that the Battousai might also be present, I changed my mind."  
  
"And why is that?" Kenshin asked, his arm flying up to prevent Kaoru from going any closer to the battle that was about to come.  
  
"How could I pass up the pleasure of defeating you, Battousai? The feeling will be exceptionally sweet when I pull my sword away from your dead body. So DRAW YOUR SWORD! Once we draw swords on each other, we swing until one is dead. Nothing else will SATISFY." Jin-e said with a hideous sneer.  
  
Kenshin turned his head to face Jin-e fully, and for some reason, Kaoru was comforted to find that Kenshin's gaze stayed at a steely blue.  
  
"I have no wish to fight you." Kenshin said softly, yet sternly. "There is no need to settle differences through the action of our swords."  
  
Jin-e scoffed at Kenshin. "Listen to those words. You have become weak! Look at your blade even! You REFUSE to kill?"  
  
"Swordsmanship is a way to kill. A sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty names you give it. Take Kaoru-dono and her style of fighting in an effort to not kill as a method to protect the ones she cares for as an example. Her sweet, naïve lie she tells is so much better. If sessha had a wish, sessha would wish for her lie to become reality, that he would."  
  
"Stop your rambling, flip that odd blade, and let our swords do the rest." Jin-e said, that wicked gleam back in his eye.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, sessha wants you to leave this place immediately." Kenshin said quietly.  
  
Kaoru nodded and backed away until her back encountered a tree. "Uhu-hah- hah-hah!" Jin-e laughed, "Don't dare try to go any further, there are men in the town that are currently looking for you. I'm sure that you won't be as lucky with fifty men as you were with five." Kenshin growled and Jin-e directed his attention to him. "Those eyes . fine eyes . full of rage. I see you care for the girl. Now what if ."  
  
Jin-e shot his glance over at Kaoru and she gasped. Kenshin whirled around to see what had affected Kaoru. Her hands were bawled tightly into fists, clutching her chest, and her large sapphire eyes seemed to bulge in shock and pain.  
  
"What did you do?" Kenshin growled, eyes flecking amber.  
  
"GET MAD, BATTOUSAI! Then we'd have our legendary Hitokiri back."  
  
"Rage ." Kenshin muttered, and his eyes flashed amber as he gave Jin-e a horrifying death glare. "At you, who involved Kaoru-dono . And at me, who couldn't prevent it."  
  
"Perfect!" Jin-e exclaimed, drawing out his sword to become parallel to the ground, "You've stopped using that wimpy 'sessha' and started talking like you used to!"  
  
Jin-e launched forward and Kenshin was forced to draw his sword. A loud CLANG was heard in a matter of seconds as the swords clashed, crossing towards Jin-e's sheath. Just as quickly as they withdrew from each other, they were back at it with multiple KLINGs.  
  
Kaoru sat mesmerized by the two fighting; her eyes could barely follow the battle. She was nervous for Kenshin's life. Kaoru only met him that day, and already she had to trust him with her life. The way he rushed after her fight with the five men, it looked almost possessive. 'After all, he was told to keep you safe' Kaoru reminded herself in an effort to push away all thoughts that would lead her to fantasize with a non-existent relationship between herself and the Battousai.  
  
For the first time, Kaoru tried to release the breath she had been holding, but realized she couldn't. Kaoru then tried to draw in a breath, but realized that she couldn't do that either. Her eyes began to water as fright overcame her: she couldn't breathe! What did Jin-e do? "Kh..Khh.Ken." Kaoru managed to strangle out.  
  
Kenshin immediately heard Kaoru's weak plea and withdrew from his attack. "What did you do to her, Jin-e?" Kenshin snarled.  
  
"Shin no Ippo." Jin-e said with a cruel sneer plastered to his face. Kenshin gasped and Jin-e let out a long, wicked laugh. "A secret technique that paralyzes. I made it stronger than usual . enough to stop her lungs. She will last two minutes at most."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in horror as his pupils shrank to a miniscule size. "What happened to your assignment: bringing her here without killing her?"  
  
Jin-e smiled evilly. "I already fulfilled my assignment, it's over. Plus, who cares about the job when you are fighting the legendary Hitokiri Battousai!"  
  
Kenshin knelt down, sword at the ground.  
  
"Death by suffocation is so messy. The carcass spills out saliva and waste." Jin-e drawled on.  
  
Kenshin growled, gripping his sheath. Faster than a blink of the eye, Kenshin leapt up and struck Jin-e in the nose, causing Jin-e to stumble backwards.  
  
Jin-e straightened himself and looked at Kenshin. His eyes were full out amber. "This . this is the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
"Shut up, so I can kill you." Battousai growled.  
  
Kaoru gasped. Never had she heard someone with such a tone, and it frightened her! No matter how evil Jin-e was, she wouldn't stand sitting there, paralyzed, watching some man get killed. It was against her morals! She struggled with herself, desperately trying to shout out for Kenshin to stop.  
  
Kenshin crouched, hands inches away from his sheath. "The stance . of Battojutsu!" Jin-e gasped. Kenshin remained emotionless. "The God-speed sword of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu - the fastest of them all!"  
  
"Come," Battousai beckoned, "Learn the meaning of the name Battousai."  
  
Jin-e ran his thoughts through his head. Certainly he would die at the hand of Battousai if he couldn't dodge this one attack. He looked over the Battousai's stance. 'The Battojutsu is when the attacker presses the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath. When drawing the sword, his speed would have increased to three times as normal. There is no time to react. But wait! This isn't a regular sword; it's a reverse-blade sword! The speed would decrease by just a fraction! Is it enough . yes, it's just enough! After Battousai strikes, he is left completely defenseless. I can dodge it!'  
  
"Die now, Battousai!" Jin-e cried as he rushed forward. Kenshin stood his ground, and quickly drew his sword at an incredible speed. Jin-e leaned back, just a fraction, missing the blade. Jin-e was about to release a victory cry when he felt something strike his chest hard, causing him to collapse. "He used the sword . and the sheath."  
  
Jin-e crumpled into a heap on the ground as the Battousai stood above him. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Battojutsu . Soryusen. One who has mastered everything of Battojutsu, that is the meaning of the name 'Battousai'. I crushed your elbow, and severed your ligaments. Your life as a swordsman is over .. And now, this is the end of your life."  
  
Kaoru choked out, "Kenshin," but nobody heard her soft cry. Yet, the Battousai seemed to pause.  
  
"There's no reason to hesitate, there's no time for it." Jin-e said weakly from the ground. "You must kill me to break the spell, it's either my life or hers. It's the easiest of choices."  
  
Kenshin raised his sword. "To save Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin cried, about to swing his sword down.  
  
"NOOOO!" Kaoru shrieked, and Battousai halted. "Don't . don't become a Hitokiri." With that, she fell forward, her world threatening to go black.  
  
Kenshin rushed forward, his eyes returning to a soft violet hue. "Kaoru- dono." He said as he caught Kaoru lightly in his arms. "Are you alright?"  
  
Her face was flushed and her sapphire eyes were sparkling. "Hai." She muttered, her face lighting up.  
  
Jin-e started to sputter on the ground. "I never thought this little girl could break my spell. I must be getting soft myself."  
  
Kenshin felt himself becoming angered by Jin-e's rambling, and as he turned to face Jin-e he heard Kaoru gasp. Jin-e was gripping his sword and raising it above his head. "You've lost. It's over. Give in peacefully."  
  
"No, it's not over yet." Jin-e said as he raised the sword even higher. Kenshin, in response, gripped his sword. "I've got some clean-up to do."  
  
With that, Jin-e plunged his sword into his heart and collapsed back onto the ground. Kaoru was startled, and she instantly sidled up to Kenshin's side, her eyes wide with horror.  
  
"You look as if you don't understand." Jin-e commented, his words short and strangled. "That is why I think you have gone soft, Battousai. The Hitokiri chooses his own will. Yet, he does not choose the target, ne? When I challenged you, I broke that rule, and now look at me. But I don't mind. The death-match was quite fun, and with my right arm crushed."  
  
Kaoru slightly backed away from Kenshin as his and Jin-e's eyes seemed to be privately conversing. "Jin-e." he muttered solemnly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." Jin-e said, the tantalizing smile still in place. "Your eyes were much better before, when you said you were going to kill me. The Hitokiri is your true nature. Another Hitokiri tells you this. It cannot be wrong. A Hitokiri is a Hitokiri until death. You cannot be anything else." And with that, Jin-e's eyes went blank.  
  
Kenshin bowed his head and walked forward, the words running through his head over and over.  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin walked out of the woods and to the riverside where she had swum. She looked around, draping her black cloak around her shoulders. Kaoru wasn't sure how Kenshin was reacting to the entire thing. She had disobeyed him and could have died. Kaoru shot a glance at Kenshin to find his head bowed as he examined his surrounding thoroughly.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked timidly, taking a tentative step forward. Kenshin stayed silent. Kaoru frowned and persisted a bit louder. "Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin slowly turned to face her, his body still facing the river: his face seemed so carefree! "Hmm, Kaoru-dono? What is it?"  
  
Kaoru blushed suddenly and said quietly, "Thanks for saving me." She paused and said even quieter, "Let me say that at least."  
  
Kenshin smiled gently at Kaoru and turned his entire body to face her. "There is no need for thanks." He said kindly, taking a reassuring step forward. "In fact, thanks should go to you." Kaoru shook her head in denial but Kenshin cut her short. "Really," he said sincerely, "Sessha is so grateful! If Kaoru-dono hadn't said 'no'.sessha would still be Battousai.the assassin."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened slightly. His eyes were so full of remorse! She wanted to step forward and comfort the ex-hitokiri, but decided against it. Instead, Kaoru decided to keep her head bowed and waited for Kenshin to make the next move.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Kenshin made up his mind. "Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said gently, realizing that Kaoru's head was bowed in a rejected manner, "Sessha knows of a place where Kaoru-dono can stay safely."  
  
"Oh?" Kaoru asked, looking up anxiously.  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked through the clearing and a ways into the wood. Kaoru followed obediently, never complaining as she realized that they were about to walk several miles deeper into the forest.  
  
¤¤  
  
A few hours had passed and Kaoru's feet drew weary as they continued to trudge through the forest. "We're almost there, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, immediately sensing Kaoru's exhaustion. Kaoru nodded weakly and continued onward.  
  
It wasn't much longer when Kaoru realized that they had, in fact, reached a large cottage. Kaoru looked at it in wonder at its enormity. "It's beautiful," she muttered.  
  
"Hai," Kenshin said as he pushed open a small black gate, "That it is."  
  
"Oji Kenny!" Two little voices exclaimed excitedly as two small girls rushed out of the cottage.  
  
"Ayame! Suzume!" Kenshin chuckled as he knelt down to hold each girl on each arm. The two girls threw their small arms around Kenshin's chest in a hug. Kaoru giggled behind them, wondering how a man who used to be an assassin could be so caring.  
  
"Who's that, Oji Kenny?" The oldest girl asked suddenly, pointing her finger at Kaoru. "Is she your lady friend?"  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin blush at the small girl's comment. "Maa, maa, Ayame- chan. This is Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Oba Kaoru!" The youngest girl, who had to be Suzume, exclaimed as she crawled down Kenshin's leg and made her way to Kaoru with open arms. Ayame soon followed, not wanting to be left out in the introductions.  
  
Kaoru squatted down to talk to the two girls. They were very energetic and wanted to know everything about Kaoru. All Kaoru could do was answer yes or no questions with the shake of her head because she was giggling so much.  
  
"Girls? Are you out here?" An elderly voice drifted from the cottage's doorway. Kaoru turned to face to see an elderly man. He seemed concerned at first when he saw his two daughters talking to a stranger, but when he saw Kenshin he immediately relaxed. "It's so good to see you again, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin nodded, "It's good to be back, Dr. Genzai. Dr Genzai, this is my friend, Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Dr. Genzai looked up at Kaoru with a surprised look on his face. "Well, what a pleasure, Kamiya-san."  
  
Kaoru bowed respectively. "Arigatou, Genzai-sensei." Dr. Genzai nodded and stepped aside as Kenshin led his way inside the house.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Dr. Genzai said as Kenshin and Kaoru passed him.  
  
Kaoru leaned in close to Kenshin and whispered. "Where exactly are we?"  
  
"Lord Seijuro's summer home." Kenshin said, smiling. "You will be safe here, I promise you."  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A/N: Gomen, minna-san! I said I would post this story yesterday, but I didn't. It was a pretty nasty cliffhanger though, wasn't it? Well, I'm trying not to use a cliffhanger for a while, let's see how long that will last. Also, I used this scene between Jin-e and Battousai because you not only understand how the Battousai really is, but you understand why Kenshin feels so unworthy most of the time. Oh, and another thing, I made this story around three pages longer than it normally is, well at least on my computer it is. I got four reviews from the last chapter, so I'm quickly going to thank all of you because I'm in a slight hurry. ^-^  
  
ChibiBattousai, Silver Eyes Bright, Bando-Eido no Megami-sama, and Koishii Sweet. ARIGATOU! ^_^ 


	6. Seijuro's summerhouse

Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the point yet, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!  
  
Definitions: Don't think there are any.  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 6: Seijuro's summerhouse (EDITED)  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
Kaoru stood in the entryway, awe overcoming her as she looked about the house with large, astonished blue eyes. She was standing on a grand rug that neatly matched the green draperies, which laced the windows and cased the towering walls. There was also a long hallway that stretched out in front of her, dividing the house in two until it reached a set of grand oak doors trimmed with gold. On either side of that hallway were two hefty rooms; one holding what seemed to be a family room while the other was a library. To the far left was a nimble staircase pressed firmly against the wall with a golden trimmed banister. The place had an elegant, yet comfortable air that Kaoru found to be quite enjoyable.  
  
A soft chuckling tore Kaoru's wandering eyes away from the golden trimmed doors that housed the two large rooms to a bright-eyed Kenshin, smiling a genuine rurouni smile. "Sessha takes it that Kaoru-dono is pleased with the house?"  
  
"Hai," Kaoru replied breathlessly.  
  
Kenshin chuckled once more as he turned to locate Dr. Genzai. Dr. Genzai had just stepped into the house, closing the door behind him as he tried to usher his two daughters into the family room. However, Ayame and Suzume didn't feel like complying with their father's wishes, and instead skirted around Kenshin's legs, shouting "Oji Kenshin!" all the while.  
  
Dr. Genzai gave a defeated sigh and looked at Kenshin and Kaoru with weary eyes. "Kaoru-san, whenever you're ready I will take you to your room. Kenshin, you are expected in the Dining Room."  
  
"Hai." Kaoru and Kenshin responded simultaneously.  
  
"I am ready." Kaoru said quietly as she followed Dr. Genzai to the staircase.  
  
Kenshin watched Kaoru closely as she ascended the stairs, trailing behind Dr. Genzai. Kenshin had the sudden feeling that he should be the one to show Kaoru around. 'After all,' Kenshin thought, 'I used to live here for most of my childhood. I remember training in the dojo outback, and learning how to cook in the kitchen behind the Dining Room.' Yet he couldn't deny the fact that those weren't the only reasons why he ought to be showing Kaoru around. It was, in truth, that he was attracted to Kaoru. Kenshin had a sense of responsibility over her, to never let her out of his sight. 'Perhaps I am like this because it is what Shishou told me to do?' Kenshin questioned himself.  
  
Kenshin bowed his head, shaking the thoughts from his mind. 'Now is not a time to be thinking about this, that it is not.' He started down the hallway towards the majestic oak doors. The Dining Room is a place for all of the important guests to hold meetings. Kenshin vaguely wondered who was waiting for him here as he pushed open the imposing doors, a smell of smoke filling his nostrils.  
  
¤¤  
  
"Here you are, Kaoru-san." Dr. Genzai said politely as he pushed open one of the doors on the second floor.  
  
Kaoru smiled kindly. "Arigatou, it's lovely."  
  
The room that Kaoru had stepped into was beautiful indeed. The carpet was a faded blue, the walls a deeper cobalt with purple dabs. The wide windows were laced with wine-colored drapes, and the cherry-wood sleigh-bed had a thick mauve comforter and indigo pillows. Kaoru stepped into the room, her eyes in a trance. She heard the door shut behind her and assumed that Dr. Genzai had left her alone to admire. Kaoru walked aimlessly about the room, pointing out the master bath and the walk in closet, which she was pleased to find that it not only had kimonos and sleeping yukatas, but gi's and hakama's as well. She continued to wander to a third door by her bed, and when she opened it, it led to another, locked door. 'It must be connected to the room next door.' Kaoru thought, 'Whoever that may be.' Though Kaoru had a feeling that she already knew.  
  
Kaoru turned on her heel and sat down on her bed with a groan, allowing exhaustion to take over as she rested herself into the soft bed. Yet, Kaoru found herself to be too anxious about the house, and after realizing that she would not succumb to sleep just then, she stood back up and walked over to a door that led out to a balcony.  
  
The sunlight played against the marble of the balcony, just as it played on the pond that was a little ways out from the house. Below the balcony, Kaoru found a small, yet gorgeous garden tucked neatly underneath the sakura trees that lined the cobble-stoned pathway. Kaoru squinted her eyes to see beyond the pond and looked upon a large building.  
  
"It looks like a dojo." Kaoru noted. 'This place is most definitely interesting.' Curiosity got the better of her as she clambered up onto the balcony's railing, latching her arms around one of the sakura tree's branches that overhung the balcony. She swiftly hoisted herself onto the branch with much ease, and slid down the trunk and into the garden.  
  
The sakura petals fell gently around her as the autumn breeze tugged at her hair. Kaoru walked on down the cobbled-stone path, passing by the pond and finally reaching the building that she had recognized as a dojo.  
  
She cautiously slid the shoji door aside and walked into the dojo, finding the floor to be recently waxed and slightly slick. Kaoru slipped her sandals off at the door and carefully made her way across the dojo to a side room that held a variety of weapons, most of which were wakizashis and sakabatous. Yet, as Kaoru walked deeper into the room, she found a bokken to her liking and walked back out to the dojo's practice floor.  
  
Kaoru stood there, taking deep breaths to start her meditation. After finishing, she stretched her arms, legs, and sides before starting off with a good hundred practice swings. 'Yes, this will be very relaxing. I'm glad that I will still be able to keep up with my practice while staying here.'  
  
¤¤  
  
"It's about time," A sarcastic voice drawled as Kenshin pushed aside the oak doors. "What took you so long, and what were you thinking when bringing the tanuki here?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin squeaked. When Saitou arched a menacing eyebrow, Kenshin sighed in defeat. "We were held up by Kurogasa."  
  
Saitou growled from his seat at the head of the dining room table. "Ahou." He mumbled. "Is he of any threat now?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Itei. He's dead." His eyes had darkened, but didn't change shade.  
  
Saitou arched an eyebrow. "You broke your vow?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed at Saitou's accusation and he gave off a cruel glare. "Of course not. I made a promise never to kill again, and I will not break my vow."  
  
"Even if that girl is at stake?" Saitou asked curiously.  
  
Kenshin was taking aback. What would he do if it were either Kaoru's life or his vow? Kenshin bowed his head, his bangs covering the many emotions that had crossed his eyes.  
  
Saitou frowned, pulling his cigarette away from his mouth. "And now to get back to the point of why I am here. You do know that this place isn't exactly safe for the stewardess. I have increased the security to maximum height."  
  
"Sessha is not planning on staying here for long, de gozaru yo." Kenshin said after suddenly jerking himself back to reality. He seated himself across from Saitou at the enormous table that stretched across the majority of the room. "Only until sessha has found a safer place to stay."  
  
Saitou's lip twitched. "The safest place for the girl to stay is at the Aoiya, but the town is currently thriving with Shishio's men. My men are strong, but not that strong. The Oniwabanshu will do a good job in protecting the girl."  
  
Kenshin paused, his nose scrunching slightly in dislike.  
  
Saitou studied Kenshin's actions closely. "Himura, I know that you have nothing against Shinomori, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. Why do you oppose leaving the tanuki in the Oniwabanshu's protection?"  
  
"I was instructed to look after Kaoru-dono myself. I will not hand off my job to another person." Kenshin replied somewhat coldly.  
  
"I see." Saitou said calmly, his thin lips curving into a knowing smirk. 'Maybe that tanuki means more to him than he will allow.'  
  
"Why is it that the Oniwabanshu remains in the town while your men patrol the outskirts? Isn't it usually switched?"  
  
"Yes," Saitou said slowly in a faint growl since the fact as to why annoyed him so. "There seems to be a boy staying in the Kamiya dojo, stating that Kamiya Kaoru is his sister. Yet that isn't the only thing that is throwing the men off. Shishio's men know what that Kamiya looks like, yet when 'Kaoru' comes to the door, they find some weasel actually named Misao." Saitou continued in an undertone, "It was a clever move on whoever thought that up."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Yes, Kaoru-dono is very clever."  
  
"So the tanuki came up with that idea?" Saitou asked, already knowing the answer. Kenshin nodded. "Well," Saitou said suddenly, standing up from the table and walking around to meet Kenshin face to face. "There are things that need to be done." Saitou took a long drag from his cigarette before bending low to speak in a low whisper for only a man with a trained ear could hear. "It is time for you to become possessive, Battousai."  
  
Kenshin darted his eyes up to face Saitou in a rough growl. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Shishio's men aren't stupid." Saitou said coldly. "This spot is their second target, which is exactly why you will need to become domineering soon. That tanuki hasn't been watched over in four years, and that has given the enemy plenty of time to look." Kenshin's blood started to boil at the thought of other men peeping into Kaoru's windows, spying on her. "She needs someone at her side at every second of the day, someone who will be watching over her constantly." Saitou paused to let his words sink in. "Tell me," he said in a drawl, "Tell me where she is at this exact moment."  
  
Kenshin paused and said without thinking, "In her room."  
  
Saitou stood up straight and Kenshin could tell he was searching for Kaoru's ki. "Think again." He said while exiting the room, shutting the door loudly behind him.  
  
Saitou was somewhat disappointed at Kenshin's behavior. He knew that Kaoru needed much more protection then what she was given, but he also knew that they were making improvement: Kenshin was becoming possessive. If he weren't, then Kaoru would already be in the hands of the enemy, or would be staying under the protection of the Oniwabanshu by now. Yes, they were making improvement: Lord Seijuro would be pleased.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin sat dumbfounded in the Dining Room. Why had he gotten so worked up over Kaoru being under the protection of the Oniwabanshu? Was it true that he was becoming overprotective? He didn't want to become attached to anybody for the fear of losing them, or hurting them, or just being unworthy of them. Kenshin sighed, his thoughts were getting to him again and he didn't feel like taking the time to sort them out. He had to focus on more important matters, like finding Kaoru a safer place to stay. It was true, once Shishio's men discover that Kaoru is not in town they'll start looking for her in the woods. And once they find Kurogasa dead, they'd be tracking him and Kaoru down to the summerhouse, just like Saitou had said.  
  
'But,' Kenshin reminded himself, 'Once they leave town it will be safe for Kaoru to come back. Maybe then we will stay in the Aoiya.'  
  
'We?' Kenshin questioned himself.  
  
'Yes, we. You know that you don't want to leave Kaoru there all by herself with just the Oniwabanshu. She needs your protection too.'  
  
Kenshin groaned and placed his head in his hands. His thoughts only brought him back to the notion of him being possessive of Kaoru.  
  
He stood up quickly and left the Dining Room, hoping that he had also left his thoughts behind him in the process. Kenshin ascended the steps and walked down the hallway that led to his room. He was very fond of his room. It was complete with black carpet, crimson walls with violet sponge painting. His curtains over his bed and over his windows were also black. The room held a musty smell, yet was kept in good order. Kenshin had the feeling of being secretive, finding sanctuary from his hectic life.  
  
Kenshin walked over to his bed and sat down on the mattress, looking around the room that brought so many memories flooding back to him. He remembered the times he spent talking to his Shishou in this room, and the times he tried to master his ki sensing technique. Kenshin heaved a grateful sigh as his gaze was drawn to a door that when opened, led to the room next door. 'Kaoru's room' Kenshin thought. His room was originally meant to be a room for the servants, yet Hiko had it updated for him, as well as the room next door for Kenshin's 'guests'. He never had an opportunity to use the room next door until now.  
  
'Should I check on her?' Kenshin asked himself as he pushed himself off the bed and grabbing hold of the handle that connected the two rooms. Kenshin froze, suddenly realizing what he was doing. "Kaoru-dono would not appreciate me barging in on her like this, that she would not. Yet sessha thinks that he should check on Kaoru-dono, make sure that she doesn't need anything. After all, Saitou did want sessha to become obsessive. This way, sessha can actually get to know her." He muttered to himself, and with that thought in mind, he knocked on the door.  
  
Kenshin was displeased to find that there was no answer and a river of doubts ran through his mind. 'Is she safe? Was she kidnapped again? Or is she just sleeping?' Kenshin decided to settle his nerves by knocking on the door again, this time more urgently. "Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin called.  
  
Still there was no reply.  
  
Kenshin shifted nervously from foot to foot for a moment before slamming open the door. A million apologies streamed from his mouth before he took a good look of the room around him. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono, but sessha didn't hear you reply and sessha thought - Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kenshin had been too involved with his multiple bows to notice that there was nobody, besides Kenshin, present in the room. The drapes were pulled open to the steady stream of sunlight and Kenshin cautiously walked around the room, stretching his ki out to find hers. 'Saitou was right; she is not in her room. I didn't see her walking down the steps on my way up, otherwise we would have crossed. She couldn't have left this room!' Kenshin began to fidget as he inspected the closet, the bath, and even checked around the bed. She was nowhere! Kenshin's eyebrows began to inch up his forehead and threatened to disappear into his hairline in worry. "Where could she be?" He thought aloud.  
  
Kenshin took another quick glance around; his eye catching on the shoji door that led to the balcony, which was slightly ajar. He walked up to the door and warily pushed the screen aside. Kenshin sighed at the view that beheld him. The garden was just leaving its prime as the fall season overtook the house. He peered out and looked over at the pond that rested by the dojo. Behind the dojo, back in the woods, was a waterfall where Kenshin and his Shishou trained.  
  
Without realizing it, Kenshin began to climb onto a nearby tree branch and made his way down to the garden, subconsciously walking towards the dojo. It wasn't until he heard a scream that alerted him back to his senses as he rushed forward to the source within the dojo, too worried to notice the giggling that quickly ensued the shriek.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru giggled uncontrollably as the two little girls, Ayame and Suzume, ran aimlessly around the room, occasionally tripping and skidding across the dojo floor. They had just bounced in a moment ago, shouting "Obi Kaoru!" at the top of their lungs, causing Kaoru to scream in surprise and lose her footing in her forward strike. As a result, she tripped and fell, slipping onto the dojo floor and ramming into the wall. The girls had seen her do this and found it to be hilarious and fun to do at the same time, so they in turn would slip and slide across the room.  
  
"Join us, Obi Kaoru, join us!" The girls shouted simultaneously.  
  
Kaoru raised a hand to cover her mouth as she laughed hysterically. She couldn't resist the urge to chase after them. So once Ayame and Suzume were a good distance from each other, Kaoru dashed forward, reaching her arms out to grab one of the unsuspecting girls around the waist.  
  
Kaoru winced as she placed her right foot down, noticing that she was getting a bad cramp in that foot. 'It's not good to dwell on pain' Kaoru thought, continuing to run forward. But soon, it became too sore, and Kaoru resorted to sliding across the floor, swooping the girls up as she went.  
  
Kenshin had been watching Kaoru play her little game for a few minutes by now just outside the shoji door. He couldn't suppress the smirk that rose upon his lips as he watched Kaoru slide across the floor, grabbing the girls as she went. Yet Kenshin couldn't help but notice that Kaoru was limping as she ran, or walked for that matter. And soon, he noticed that it was wearing Kaoru out as she lost her focus on where she was sliding. It was when Kaoru bounced off of her left foot and zipping across the dojo floor that Kenshin realized that she was going to slam hard into the wall.  
  
Not wanting to see Kaoru get hurt in any way, he rushed forward and sat himself down between the wall and Kaoru. He watched Kaoru's azure eyes widen in surprise and shock as she skidded towards Kenshin. At the last second, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's cramped foot, pulling it up to his right shoulder and twisting Kaoru's body so that she would land onto his lap, her head by his left shoulder.  
  
The two girls stopped playing immediately once they heard Kaoru's startled gasp. They slowly turned to see Kenshin gently holding Kaoru's right foot as she winced in pain. "Oji Kenshin!" Suzume called loudly from across the room, "You're hurting Obi Kaoru! Stop it! We were playing!" Ayame pulled a pout onto her face.  
  
Kaoru was still trying to register what was going on two seconds earlier. She knew that she was going to ram into the wall when Kenshin had caught her. 'Him and his god-like speed,' Kaoru muttered, smiling softly. She giggled when she heard Suzume claim that Kenshin was hurting her as he gently handled her foot. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin in his arms and pulled an adorable pout across her rosy lips that were similar to Suzume's. "Yeah, Kenshin!" Kaoru mock-complained. "We were playing!"  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "You would have gotten hurt if you ran directly into the wall, Kaoru-dono, that you would have." He was staring directly at her, his impassioned amethyst eyes boring into her own.  
  
Kaoru folded her arms across her chest and turned her face away from him to hide her blush that suddenly arose. Never had a man looked at her in such a way! Ayame and Suzume quickly followed suit: folding their arms across their chest and releasing a note of disapproval.  
  
Kenshin grinned as he watched the three girls turn away from him. Without Kaoru noticing, he wound his fingers about her cramped foot, working his knuckles in her instep to relieve her of the cramp. He watched Kaoru bite her lip in pain then suddenly slouch into his chest. 'Kami, this feels so good!' She cried mentally.  
  
Kenshin enjoyed watching the emotions play across Kaoru's face from anger to pleasure. He reveled in the feeling of Kaoru resting against his chest, and had the sudden temptation to wrap his free arm around her waist. Yet if he dared to move, he feared of having his 'moment' with her would end too quickly.  
  
The pain in Kaoru's foot was ceasing and before long, it was entirely gone. The two girls had gotten bored of watching Kenshin misgauge Kaoru's foot and had left the dojo to go play in the garden. Meanwhile, Kaoru pushed herself up and out of Kenshin's lap, her face flushed. She attempted to leave the dojo when Kenshin's voice halted her.  
  
"Wait, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, his voice close to pleading. "We need to talk."  
  
Kaoru nodded and seated herself next to Kenshin, her back leaning up against the wall. "What is it, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin's mind raced, he didn't have a reason for her to wait, he just didn't want for her to leave. Yet he had to come up with something now that he had gotten her to stay. "I talked to Hajime Saitou today."  
  
Kaoru perked her ears up as she turned her head to face him. "You did? What did he say? Is there news of the dojo? How's Yahiko?" She had leaned in closer to Kenshin in anxiousness, her blue eyes sparkling with her eagerness.  
  
"Well, first of all," Kenshin said slowly, amused with how Kaoru was handling herself, "Your dojo is safe. Misao-dono is watching after it, posing as you. Yahiko is acting as your brother, and it is now currently throwing many of Shishio's men off track."  
  
Kaoru let loose a long sigh. "Well, that's good. So, what's next?"  
  
Kenshin rested his head against the wall. 'Maybe it is a good idea to talk things through with Kaoru-dono. That way if she doesn't agree with anything, we'll have time to make adjustments.'  
  
"I want you to go back to the castle." Kenshin said, his eyes darkening in deep thought. Kaoru nodded in understanding. "But it's too dangerous right now since so many have Shishio's men are currently in the town. I think I will go visit Shishou and see when would be the best opportunity to sneak you in. Once we do that, you will stay in the Aoiya for a while."  
  
"The Aoiya?" Kaoru asked in wonderment. Kenshin nodded. "Where will you be then?"  
  
Kenshin rolled his head over to face Kaoru. "With you, of course." He said quietly. Kaoru flushed under his gaze and turned her eyes away.  
  
A sudden thought that Kaoru had been dwelling on in the back of her mind arose. "But, what difference would it make if I was caught?" She spoke so softly that it was barely audible, but Kenshin had outstanding hearing capabilities. Kaoru fidgeted under Kenshin's kindhearted gaze and said even softer, "They said that they weren't planning on killing me, why bother keeping me here or simply watching over me?"  
  
Kenshin felt a wave of compassion overcome him as he cupped Kaoru's smooth face with his sword-calloused hands. "I will never let any of Shishio's men touch you, you are under my protection now." Kaoru's eyes that had suddenly became interested in the floor abruptly shot up. The way he said it was as if he was claiming Kaoru as his own, and Kaoru couldn't explain why she didn't feel scared when she heard it, rather, she felt more at ease. Kenshin ignored the many confused expressions that slid across Kaoru's face as he continued, "You will get back to the castle safely."  
  
"All right." Kaoru said once she had regained her composure and steadily stood up. Kenshin immediately grabbed hold of her hands to help her. "I guess this will work for now. But I want to get some sleep. I'm exhausted!"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Let me walk you back." Kaoru nodded in acknowledgement as Kenshin hooked his arm with hers and they headed back towards the summer home.  
  
Once they had reached their respective rooms, Kaoru stopped at her door and turned to Kenshin. "Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin turned away from his door and stepped closer to Kaoru. "Hai, Kaoru- dono?"  
  
She bowed her head sincerely and muttered, "Arigatou, again. This means so much to me." 'You mean so much to me.' NANI? Where did that come from?  
  
"What means so much to you?" Kenshin asked again, lifting up her chin with his two fingers so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes again.  
  
Kaoru quickly released the thought from her head as she smiled warmly. "The way you are looking out for me."  
  
Kenshin smiled in reply. "Of course, if you need anything, I'll be right next door." He let his hand fall from her chin before landing on her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, startled, but didn't complain. She watched Kenshin enter his room and disappear behind the door before she walked into her own.  
  
¤¤  
  
Yahiko sighed in frustration. How was he supposed to get anything done when his sensei wasn't around to teach him anything new or give him something to do? It was times like these when he really missed Kaoru. But now he was staying in the dojo under Misao's supervision and assistance. Misao, posing as Kaoru, hung with Yahiko in the dojo, but couldn't teach him anything useful in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu since she was a ninja, skilled in something completely different.  
  
"What to do now?" Yahiko whined as he finished doing an extra two hundred strokes.  
  
Misao lifted bored, emerald eyes to Yahiko. "Just do another hundred or so, Yahiko-chan."  
  
"CHAN?" Yahiko boomed. "I'm not little!"  
  
Misao shrugged and turned her face to the side. Usually she would have jumped right into the argument that probably wouldn't end until they fought it out. But now, she just couldn't. Kaoru was gone, Misao hadn't seen her Aoshi-sama for a week now, and she was kept in Kaoru's dojo constantly, her ninja skills going haywire to protect the kid.  
  
Yahiko was steaming, he had no one to release his anger on anymore. He was about to slam his shinai on Misao when there was a rap on the dojo door. Yahiko and Misao exchanged nervous glances as Misao swiftly walked over to the door, dressed in one of Kaoru's daily gi and hakama's.  
  
A short man stood at the door, cruel, emotionless eyes glaring at Misao. "Is Kamiya Kaoru present?" He asked prominently.  
  
Misao hesitated before saying. "Hai, that's me."  
  
The little man's eyes widened. "K-Kamiya Kaoru? He looked down into the palm of his hand to where a well handled photograph had been placed. "Itei, it can't be."  
  
"Well I am, so if you're not happy with what you see, go bug some other girl!" Misao yelled, slamming the shoji door shut.  
  
Misao heard the man shuffle away and sighed. She hoped that she pulled that off well. Suddenly, the door slid open and shut in a quick and discreet movement, and Misao noted a well-known presence in the air. She shot a glance at Yahiko, who hadn't noticed anything. Misao then felt someone standing behind her, his scent overriding her senses. "Aoshi- sama," she breathed.  
  
Yahiko looked up to find a tall man with black hair, bangs falling over his ice blue eyes. Yahiko bowed politely in respect to Aoshi's position in the Oniwabanshu and skirted out of the room to leave Misao and Aoshi alone to talk.  
  
"You did exactly what you needed to do, Misao." Aoshi said sternly, looking Misao straight in the eye.  
  
Misao bowed gratefully. "Arigatou, Aoshi-sama."  
  
Aoshi nodded. "There will be more to stop by, so be on your guard." With that, Aoshi left, leaving Misao to watch and savor Aoshi's profile since she was not sure if she would be seeing him again any time soon.  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A/N for EDITED: I can't believe I made that mistake!! I had a section in the story that did not at all make sense, so I took it out. I bet everyone who has been reading this is upset because this isn't the next chapter. Well, it's not, but it should be coming out soon so don't worry at all! There's a small problem I have encountered in Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship, so I need to work it out so everything will make sense. See you all in a few days!  
  
A/N: I feel so horrible for not putting this up sooner! I've been preparing for final exams and auditions all week, not to mention the end of the semester projects too! Next week I have exams Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, not to mention auditions for the trumpets are most likely Wednesday! I also had trouble with my computer, like I had to write this story three times because it would just spontaneously delete without warning! I think the second time was the best, but I unfortunately lost it, but I was able to put in more things the third time around. ^-^  
  
Well, this chapter doesn't have anything too exciting action wise, but I assure you there will be some in the next chapter. You think it's all good between Kenshin and Kaoru from here on out, ne? well.think again!! :-D I have the next few chapters planned out, and am doing my best to make them much longer so it won't be incredibly long in the end! If there's anything you would like to see done in the story, lemme know! Thanks everybody!  
  
Now to my daily 'thank you's!'  
  
Silver Eyes Bright, Curtiis (haha! No flames! Thank you very much for reviewing, and for the compliment about my dialogue and conjuncture words!! ^_^), Bando-Eido no Megami-sama (You loved it!! ^_^ I guess I should keep up with the two step attacks!), lightning storm, Koishii Sweet (yeah, this wasn't updated very quickly . *bows repeatedly* so sorry!.) 


	7. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I'm sure Kaoru would kill me if I owned Kenshin  
  
Definitions:  
  
¤ Tennyo - heavenly nymph; celestial maiden  
  
¤ Shishou - (to those of you who don't know already) master; teacher  
  
¤ Ohayou - good morning  
  
¤ De gozaru yo - a polite ending, such as 'that I am'  
  
¤ Onegai(shimasu) - please  
  
¤ Matsu - wait  
  
¤ Ojiichan - grandpa  
  
¤ Mochi misutetesaru - don't leave me (general translation)  
  
¤ Wakaru - (I) understand  
  
¤ Kanashigaru - to feel sorrowful, to be sad  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 7: Goodbye  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A pair of lazy amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open as a young red haired man detangled himself from the mass of bed sheets that entwined him. He slowly stood up from the bed, not bothering to stifle a tremendous yawn as he looked about the room, smiling softly at the thought of where he was now: his shishou's summerhouse. Kenshin was at ease here, which would explain his curious relaxed state. Usually he would wake up alert and terse, always ready for any danger that he might encounter that day.  
  
Kenshin slowly made his way to the bath, turning the tab for the hot water to fill the tub. After stripping himself of his sleeping yukata and somewhat detangling the mass of red main that fell about his shoulders, Kenshin slipped into the tub without making so much as a splash.  
  
He sank into the tub, allowing the hot water to work at his tense and sore muscles. Flecks of dirt peeled off of Kenshin's skin as well as any remaining sign of exhaustion that he had held for the past few days. As his arms settled to the sides of the tub, his head resting back, his thoughts drifting to a gorgeous young woman with long black hair and blue eyes like the darkening sky.  
  
".Kaoru." Kenshin sighed, knowing that he had purposefully dropped the honorific. But what does it matter when there was nobody present to object? It was better than to have given her his own private nickname, such as tennyo.  
  
Kenshin smirked. Yes, tennyo is the perfect nickname for her. But didn't he just say that he wasn't going to give her a nickname? Kenshin chuckled. How could he resist when the name fit her so perfectly?  
  
Kenshin's thoughts drifted to when he had first heard of Kaoru. The thought of a swordswoman intrigued him, and when he finally met her, he was astounded. He never would have thought that such a harsh utterance could be associated with such splendor. Yet he had proof as he watched Kaoru wield a bokken with an enormous amount of ease and grace, even if she did gain a scratch or two during her battle.  
  
Kenshin shot up in his bath. A scratch? It was more like a bloody cut, and no one had cleansed it and bandaged it yet! He didn't want Kaoru to get an infection. Kenshin stepped out of the tub and hurriedly pulled on a blue gi and white hakama, pulling his damp hair into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. He planned on finding Dr. Genzai so that he could dress the wounds Kaoru had received the previous day.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru's eyes flashed open that morning, her skin and hair were damp with sweat. She tried to remember the dream that had caused her to be in such a state, but she only drew a blank. However, she remembered the sting of a sword as it sliced her upper arm and lower leg. Kaoru traced her fingers up her arm, pausing just below the shoulder. Something was on it that caused it to be sticky, and when she ran her finger over it, pain shot throughout her entire arm. She feared to lower her eyes to look upon it, but she did anyhow and found what she dreaded seeing.  
  
The ivory flesh was covered with cracking crimson blood, slightly sticky when the cut had most likely reopened in the night as a result of her tossing and turning. The cut was ugly, churning colors to a yellowish- greenish-brown. Kaoru scrunched her nose in detest and knew that she would have to find someway to clean it up. She slowly moved her stiff muscles out of the bed and headed towards the bath.  
  
Hot water was running into the tub and the sleeping yukata pooled at Kaoru's feet. She tested the temperature of the water with her finger before dipping her right foot into the tub, then her left, flinching when she noticed that the water stung the skin around her left ankle. Looking down, she saw a second cut slashed across the skin just above her ankle. Kaoru gave an exasperated sigh as she plunged her foot into the water, causing the hot water to splash up and fall upon her chest. She shuddered as the cool air touched the damp skin, and she impatiently sat herself in the tub, dunking her head under the water.  
  
Kaoru stayed like that for a few moments, fingers pinching her nose and her eyes scrunched shut. She moved her foot out and felt a small wave tug at her free hair as it pulled back, then forward, then back, then forward. The movement was relaxing, and soon Kaoru's mind began to drift to a certain red head with a mysterious cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
'I think I will find out more about Kenshin.his past.what he wants for his future.' she thought vaguely, finding the urge to breathe as she resurfaced. But really, why did she want to know so much about Kenshin? She was going to be staying with him for a while, but was it worth getting attached to him if he would eventually have to leave?  
  
'You don't know that for sure.' Kaoru scolded herself. 'You might see him again, once you become stewardess.' Kaoru sighed; she didn't like the thought of being a stewardess. She is just a simple girl who runs a dojo, and she didn't expect life to be more than that. Though it seems that this was not how it was meant to be.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and noticed that the water had turned a darker, rosier color as a result from the dirt and blood that had lifted from her body. She quickly washed her body and hair before standing up out of the tub and walked into her closet to pull out an outfit for that day.  
  
"Hmm," Kaoru said, running her hands across the many kimonos that were displayed in front of her. "I don't think I will be practicing until later tonight. A simple kimono will do." Her hand rested on a sky blue kimono and soft yellow obi. "This will work." She said cheerfully, pulling the kimono out of the closet and changing into it, careful that the sleeves wouldn't roll down over the cut and tying the obi loosely so that the fabric wouldn't touch the cut by her ankle. She then reached for a yellow ribbon that she had found in one of the many drawers of her dresser, accompanied by a multitude of other ribbons that matched every color of the rainbow.  
  
Kaoru walked over to the door in hopes of finding Dr. Genzai somewhere downstairs so he could bandage her wounds. To her surprise, she found Kenshin and Dr. Genzai heading up the steps and to her room.  
  
"Ohayou.Kaoru-dono...." Kenshin said slowly as he neared her room with Dr. Genzai by his side. Kenshin's eyes had widened in surprise at Kaoru's flushed state: never had he seen her in a kimono before and immediately found himself wishing that she would wear kimonos more often.  
  
"Ohayou." Kaoru replied sheepishly when she noticed the daunted look on Kenshin's face. She was also curious as to why both men were coming towards her room.  
  
Kenshin shook his head to rid his thoughts and observed Kaoru's uncertainty. "I remembered about your cuts from yesterday, so I went to go find Dr. Genzai to treat them." Kenshin explained.  
  
Kaoru bowed thankfully. "Arigatou." She moved aside as Dr. Genzai walked into her room and gestured for Kaoru to sit down on her bed. Kaoru obeyed the doctor's orders and allowed Dr. Genzai to proceed in cleaning the cuts and wrapping them in bandages.  
  
When the process was over, Kaoru thanked Dr. Genzai and attempted to leave when Kenshin stopped her. "Breakfast is ready downstairs in the dining room."  
  
Kaoru looked up at him and blushed. "I don't know where the dining room is." She said quietly.  
  
Kenshin smiled warmly and walked with Kaoru down the steps and into the dining room where they sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru had announced that she was going to change into her gi and hakama so that she could practice in the dojo after breakfast that morning. After changing into an interesting cobalt hakama and gray gi, she made her way past the garden and towards the dojo, deciding not to acknowledge the ki that had been following her since she had left the house.  
  
As she stepped inside the dojo, she sat on the floor and started her daily meditation. Here was the time when she could strengthen her ki sensing technique and closely examine her surroundings. Outside, Kaoru noted that the pestering ki that had been following her was now stooping by the pond. She lazily revealed one azure eye as she peered out the window to take in Kenshin's familiar silhouette by the pond. 'Why must he follow me everywhere?' she asked herself. By the looks of things, Kenshin was barely acknowledging Kaoru in the dojo, just aware enough to sense if she had gotten herself into any trouble.  
  
Kaoru smirked. She had been working on cloaking her ki for a while now, but hadn't had the chance to test it. Surely Kenshin would be the perfect victim to her trial run. Slowly, Kaoru stood up and made her way towards Kenshin, mildly suppressing her ki so that Kenshin wouldn't sense her eagerness.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin sat by the water, absentmindedly looking out across the pond and pondering how long he should stay at Hiko's summerhouse. He could sense Kaoru's ki settling in meditation as he himself settled down by the pond. Kenshin was not particularly paying attention, just aware enough to sense Kaoru's ki if she were ever in trouble or leaving the dojo. It was here when his thoughts began to wonder.  
  
Hiko's summerhouse is the perfect place for refuge, but not for protection. Of course, when Hiko came to his summerhouse, Saitou's entire division would come and watch over the grounds to spy intruders. There was no need for this though since Hiko is the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, as well as the King, and he is perfectly capable of watching after himself. Kaoru, however, is not Hiko, and can not protect herself as well as Hiko can. She proved to have great skill when she fought the five men in the forest, but Shishio had much more than five men going after her.  
  
'Which is why she has me.' Kenshin thought aimlessly. When he would leave to go check on the town and the Aoiya, Kaoru would be left alone, and he didn't know if he could bring himself to do that. He vowed to watch after her, to make sure no one ever hurt her. Kenshin already failed to do so once when Kurogasa had kidnapped her, and he couldn't allow that to happen again.  
  
Kenshin finally decided to let Kaoru determine the final decision. He closed his eyes for a moment and pinpointed to where Kaoru was at the moment. To his surprise, his tennyo had strayed from the dojo and was slowly making her way towards him. Kenshin allowed her to come while vaguely wondering why her ki wasn't as high and energetic as it normally was.  
  
When Kaoru neared within just a few feet of him, he desired to quickly turn around and catch her off guard. Yet when he was about to make the decision to go ahead and do so, Kaoru's ki suddenly disappeared.  
  
Kenshin leapt up and swiveled around to find that Kaoru was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, there was a scream from one of the nearby trees.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru had been silently making her way towards Kenshin, amazed at how Kenshin didn't even turn to look at her when her feet treaded upon slim sticks that littered the ground. 'He must have really been deep in his thoughts.' Kaoru steadily made her way forward when she noticed that Kenshin's ki became more aware of his surroundings, and aware of her. She immediately suppressed her ki to as low as she could and leapt up into the air and into a nearby tree.  
  
Kaoru looked down below her and noticed that Kenshin had whipped around. His face was shocked, his eyes wide. She could see the many doubts run past his eyes as they suddenly darkened to a steely blue.  
  
She tore her eyes away from Kenshin and looked at the tree branch she was in. There was a shadowy figure just a few feet in front of her. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat out of surprise. She stayed as silent and as still as she could, watching the branches shift in the lingering breeze. As one of the branches shifted in the wind, she noticed that the figure she had been staring intently at shifted as well, his face catching the light. Before she could get a good look at the figure, she screamed.  
  
The figure stepped forward and Kaoru realized that it was a young man wearing a police uniform. He reached out a hand in an effort to calm Kaoru down, but she remained unmoving, breathing heavily. To make matters worse, she felt a sturdy hand slip around her waist and another slip to her mouth just as she released another scream of alarm.  
  
Kaoru's body was drawn towards a second warm body, and Kaoru felt comforted in this man's arms. The man behind her drooped his head onto her shoulder, crimson locks falling into her face as another breeze whistled through the branches.  
  
".Kenshin." She muttered nervously.  
  
Kenshin did not answer her. "You." He growled at the man sitting on the far side of the branch, Kenshin's voice sending shivers up and down Kaoru's spine. The poor young man was shivering uncontrollably out of fright. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The man bowed his head out of respect. "I'm under Captain Hajime's orders to watch over the grounds as well as some thirty other men."  
  
Kaoru sighed in relief, but Kenshin didn't relax at all. In fact, he became tenser. "And why did you bring Kaoru-dono up in this tree?"  
  
Kaoru gasped and looked up at Kenshin, his eyes icy and his glare hard. The man in front of them was stuttering badly and was unable to answer Kenshin's question. Kenshin, meanwhile, caressed the hilt of his sword, fingers twitching to release the blade from its sheath.  
  
Kaoru struggled out of Kenshin's grasp and matched his glare with one of her own. "I was not brought up here, I was the one that jumped up here."  
  
Determined blue eyes met shocked amethyst ones. "Oro?"  
  
Kaoru bowed her head. "I wanted to test my ki restraining technique. Gomen for all the trouble I caused." She slowly walked towards the edge of the branch and attempted to jump off when she felt Kenshin's hand grip her wrist tightly. Kaoru's head shot up and she looked at Kenshin curiously.  
  
"Gomen nasai, de gozaru yo." Kenshin said softly to the man. "Sessha did not realize that you were under Saitou's command." The man was at a loss of words as he watched Kenshin bring his arms around Kaoru and leap off the branch, landing them both safely onto the ground.  
  
The man had been told that the Battousai was to keep Kaoru safe since she was the stewardess, but never had he thought that the stewardess had so much power. She was very strong in deed to control the Battousai's actions like she had just done, and he was thankful. Otherwise he would have been dead.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru pried herself away from Kenshin, her eyes gleaming with anger. "You assume too much too quickly." She spat.  
  
Kenshin looked at her with surprise. He had never seen her so angry before, but he had a feeling that she could be much worse. Instead, Kenshin felt his belligerent side kick in. It was a side that he had scarcely ever used, and wondered how this woman was in fact the only woman that could bring this side out of him. "And who said I had no reason to?" He said, violet eyes suddenly dimming into the steely blue Kaoru had seen just moments before.  
  
Kaoru quirked her eyebrow in response, urging Kenshin to elaborate.  
  
"You were behind me one second, and the next you were gone! What did you want me to think?" Kenshin growled, his eyes threatening to go a shade darker. It was a shade that Kaoru dreaded on seeing.  
  
"You could have thought twice before attempting to attack the poor man!" Kaoru said irritably.  
  
"Of course I did!" Kenshin shouted, his arm flying up in exasperation. "I asked him what his business was up in that tree! I do not need you to be kidnapped again."  
  
"But if I hadn't apologized, you would have killed that man!" Kaoru yelled furiously.  
  
"I DO NOT KILL!" Kenshin boomed, his eyes steadily darkening until they reached molten amber.  
  
Kaoru gasped and backed a few steps away from Battousai. When Battousai's eyes gleamed at his sense of her fear, she immediately reclaimed her poise and glowered at him, doing her best in hiding her panic.  
  
"You are a manslayer, Battousai. A Hitokiri. Of course you kill." Kaoru said, her words dripping with venom. Her voice quivered when she said it, and her pitch had deepened from trepidation, but she remained her ground. Of course, Kaoru knew that what she said wasn't true, for she had seen his sakabatou during the fight between Kenshin and Jin-eh. But it had been true in the past, and for some reason, something happened back then that changed Kenshin's ways. She was curious as to figure out why, and she vaguely wondered why she still wanted to know when she was irately fighting with him at the moment.  
  
A barrier broke in Kenshin. He never wanted to be called that again. He tried to forget his past. He tried so hard, but now here she was saying it to his face. Had he failed? Many others had called him a manslayer to his face, and they did not matter. Then why did those words falling from Kaoru's mouth affect him in such a way? It was just like her calling him 'Battousai'. He couldn't stand the scorn that she put into her words. How could that be? He had heard those words many times before. Why is it any different now?  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin, becoming extremely worried for his well-being. Since when did she care? Kaoru immediately wished she hadn't said such words. She felt horrible with what she just said. She didn't mean it, and to see that it affected Kenshin in such a way made her feel even guiltier. There Kenshin stood, his head bowed, bangs covering the eyes that were an undetermined color. His hands were balled into fists before drooping and falling lifelessly at his side.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said quietly, just wanting to embrace the man in front of her. "Kenshin, gomen. Onegai, I didn't mean it." She reached out a hand to touch Kenshin's shoulder, but he pulled away. His eyes lifted, violet swirling in his amber depths.  
  
"What's been said is done, and now I must go." Kenshin said sadly, turning away from Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru wailed. It should have been raining outside. It should have been storming, for that's what she felt like inside. "Matsu! Kenshin! Onegaishimasu, mochi misutetesaru!" She fell to the ground, sobbing quietly.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin stormed into the summerhouse and stomped over to the library where Dr. Genzai was sitting and reading a book. When Kenshin entered, Dr. Genzai looked up from his book and smiled warmly at Kenshin, disregarding Kenshin's aggravated expression.  
  
"I'm off." Kenshin said simply before turning around and heading back towards the front door.  
  
"You're off to where exactly?" Dr. Genzai called from the library.  
  
"To see Seijuro." Kenshin called back, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What about Kaoru?" Dr. Genzai asked softly to himself. He was no match for any of Shishio's men, and his daughters would be in danger at the summerhouse. Kenshin was a baka for leaving just like that, only leaving Kaoru in the protection of the house and the guards that were not as skilled as Shishio's men.  
  
The front doors opened again as Dr. Genzai's two small daughters came bouncing into the room. "Ojiichan!" Ayame shouted, running up to Dr. Genzai's side. "Where is Oji Kenshin going?"  
  
Dr. Genzai sighed. "He has left to go visit Seijuro-sama."  
  
The two girls beamed at each other. "Oji Hiko! Oji Hiko!"  
  
"Do we get to see Oji Hiko?" Suzume asked anxiously.  
  
"Not today, girls." Dr. Genzai replied, groaning as he stood up from his chair. "But do me a favor and find Kaoru-san, and bring her inside."  
  
"Okedoke!" Ayame said brightly as she took her younger sister's hand and exited out onto the lawn in search of Kaoru.  
  
"Obi Kaoru!" Suzume cried as she walked around outside. "Obi Kaoru, where are you?"  
  
Kaoru looked up from the ground at the sound of the young girls' calling. Quickly wiping her tears aside, she stood up to meet the two girls. "Hai, Ayame and Suzume, is there something you wanted?"  
  
Ayame shook her head. "Ojiichan just wanted you to come inside. Oji Kenshin has left to see Oji Hiko!"  
  
Kaoru sniffed and nodded, following the girls inside. "Why is Obi Kaoru Kanashigaru?" Suzume asked as they walked towards the house.  
  
Kaoru smiled softly at the two girls. "It's nothing."  
  
Ayame looked up at Kaoru and smiled knowingly. "I think Obi Kaoru is sad because Oji Kenshin isn't here."  
  
Kaoru looked down at the young girl, eyes wide with disbelief. "Nani? What did you say?"  
  
The two girls giggled and hopped into the house, disregarding Kaoru's question.  
  
Once they had stepped into the house, Kaoru met Dr. Genzai's somber expression. "Kaoru-san," Dr. Genzai said gravely, his eyes revealed apprehension and concern, "I'm afraid that without Kenshin here to watch over you, you must stay within the house until he returns."  
  
Kaoru bowed her head. She hated being locked up in one place, never being allowed to wander, but it was for her own security. "Wakaru." With that, Kaoru left the room and walked up to her own bedroom.  
  
Kaoru lay down in bed, the covers drawn up to her chin. She felt so cold on such a warm day and wondered how it could be. There was a void that she felt within her, a void that had existed ever since she left her dojo and students behind. That void had grown bigger now that Kenshin was gone, and Kaoru questioned what that could mean. Did she have feelings for Kenshin? Yes, but it was more than just feelings. She loved her students, and being without them created that hole in her heart. Was it possible that she loved Kenshin as well? But how could that be? When did her feelings turn from liking to loving?  
  
Kaoru sighed and tossed around in her bed. This wasn't getting her anywhere. She hated Kenshin for leaving her like this, but she couldn't help but worry for him. Never had she seen him been so affected by her words, and it scared her. She wondered if he was okay, and if he would return home safely. Return to her safely.  
  
With that last thought, Kaoru drifted off into the realms of slumber.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin did all he could do, he ran. He ran out of his Shishou's summerhouse and dashed towards the town. He felt ashamed of himself for yelling at Kaoru. What he wanted to do now more than ever was to run back and console her, to run his fingers through her ebony hair, or rock her back and forth in his lap, watching her saffron eyes drift shut while she succumbed to sleep. But after that argument that Kenshin had with Kaoru, he figured that Kaoru deserved someone much better than himself. He was after all like she said, a hitokiri. He wouldn't want to stain Kaoru's innocence with his dirtied hands; a stewardess should never be called into duty while being tainted.  
  
The countryside flashed by Kenshin as he bounded forward. The town would only be about an hour away. Then he could make sure that preparations would be made for his return with Kaoru. Kaoru probably hated him now for the way he told off that young man in the tree and then arguing with her afterwards. She probably wouldn't even want to see him again. Kenshin bowed his head, crimson bangs shielding his eyes from the world, eyes that revealed hurt and longing for one girl that meant the world to him.  
  
Yes, his tennyo meant everything to him. No other woman had affected him the way she did, no woman had ever defied him the way she did. And yet no other woman had ever cared for him the way she did. Kaoru had a special place in his heart, and he would do anything to make her happy. Even if it meant leaving her and her life, he would do it, as long as she would be safe.  
  
Then why had he run away from Kaoru if he just wanted for her to be safe? He was going to make things safer for her by checking on the town and the Aoiya, but she was left with little protection back at his Shishou's summerhouse. But that risk was worth taking for the ultimate benefit. Plus, Kenshin needed this time for himself. Those feelings he had in the pit of his stomach all needed to be sorted out. Some say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and indeed it was true. Kenshin started to miss Kaoru with all his being, despite how mad he was at her. These feelings of longing and adoration led to just one vital verb: love.  
  
'I love her.' Kenshin thought absentmindedly, a smirk spreading across his face. His feet picked up speed, determined to get to town and back to Kaoru before the end of three days.  
  
¤¤  
  
The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and the wind was humming a delightful tune as it brushed the trees and whistled past homes. Yet Misao wasn't as delightful as the morning when she woke, thrusting her body straight up, eyes wide and body panting. There was something that was out of place; Misao could feel it.  
  
She slid out of the covers on her futon and made her way out of Kaoru's room and through the hallways that led to Yahiko's room. Something was amiss, and she hoped that it wasn't Yahiko. Misao pushed open the shoji door and sighed when she found Yahiko splayed across the futon, his snores shaking the walls. Misao stifled a giggle as she turned away from the room, not forgetting that feeling of incorrectness.  
  
She moved her way into the dojo and sat on the floor, folding her arms across her chest. She peered out the windows and felt a rush of wind blow inside the entrance door that she thought was shut.  
  
"Misao." She heard a deep voice resonate from the door.  
  
Misao swiveled around to face Aoshi. Her jaw fell open as she noticed that her Aoshi-sama was missing his usual trench coat and his gi was gaping open to reveal the perfect chest.  
  
Aoshi easily suppressed a smirk as he noticed Misao's reaction to his appearance but chose not to comment on the matter seeing that there was something more important to address. Before he could even address the issue, however, Misao had spoken up first.  
  
"Something is wrong." She said, worries streaking across her face. "Aoshi- sama, what's going on?"  
  
Aoshi looked down at her and had to observe on how well he had trained her. Not many people, as well as ninjas, could notice such a thing amiss in a large society such as the kingdom underneath Seijuro's rule. "You are right, Misao." Aoshi said, sitting himself down across from Misao to promise his stay in the dojo for at least a few more minutes.  
  
Misao frowned when Aoshi wouldn't continue freely. "What is wrong, then?" She asked.  
  
"Look around," Aoshi said calmly, "And you tell me."  
  
Misao stood up and walked towards the shoji door, opening it anxiously. She stepped out into the street and looked around, noticing that there were very few people on the streets. "There's practically nobody out there." Misao said, which would usually end the matter to any other person, but Misao looked much deeper. "Those men," Misao said softly, "They're gone."  
  
Misao turned in time to see Aoshi nod. "That's right. Okina spotted them leaving in the middle of the night."  
  
"B-but what about Kaoru?" Misao asked worriedly, "Do you think they'll find her?"  
  
"She's with Himura." Aoshi said as if that were reason enough to not be worried.  
  
Misao turned her head away from Aoshi, fearing that a tear might slip from her eyes and cause Aoshi to think that she was weak. Aoshi noticed this and stepped forward about to wrap his arms around the girl he had come to love when the shoji door behind them abruptly slid open.  
  
"Kenshin." Aoshi said, barely stifling his surprise.  
  
"Himura!" Misao cried out, and then suddenly her voice lowered unusually to a growl. "Where's Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin was panting in the doorway, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "She's back at the summerhouse." He gasped. "I must speak to Shishou!"  
  
"What happened?" Aoshi asked, "And who's protecting Kaoru?"  
  
"No one!" Kenshin wheezed, "That's why I must hurry!"  
  
Misao was outraged. "Who is looking after Kaoru then?"  
  
"Saitou's men." Kenshin replied, standing up straight after overcoming his weariness.  
  
Misao growled and lunged at Kenshin while screaming, "That's not good enough! Go back and protect her!" However, Aoshi grabbed Misao around the middle, drawing her back towards him where her back rammed into his chest. Misao looked up at Aoshi and shot daggers at him, but Aoshi just responded by shaking his head, causing Misao to pout in his arms.  
  
"Go, Himura, don't waste time." Aoshi said calmly but with an edge of anxiousness. "Go talk to Seijuro and return quickly to Kaoru."  
  
Kenshin nodded and ran straight up to the castle just as Yahiko entered the room.  
  
Yahiko found Misao in Aoshi's arms wondering what on earth was going on. "So I see you two have finally hit it off, ne?" Yahiko teased, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.  
  
Misao struggled out of Aoshi's arms and ran after Yahiko. "Why you little- !"  
  
"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Yahiko retorted, fleeing from Misao's wrath.  
  
Aoshi couldn't help but smile, which was actually just a small tug of his lips.  
  
¤¤  
  
A/N: Kind of disappointed on the lack of reviews, but oh well! This story is fun to write, so it's worth continuing. In case anybody cares to know a little about my small life outside of writing, I got a job!! YAY! Lol And I also had my audition, which went amazingly well. My teacher was really pleased. But yeah, those are my accomplishments for the past week or so. But now back to being humble and thanking all of my reviewers!  
  
Bando-Eido no Megami-sama: I think I actually have that episode on DVD, I'm gonna hafta check.  
  
MizLee: You're going to hafta keep reading to find out ( but you'll find out in the next chapter!!  
  
Koishii Sweet: Thanks for the advice!  
  
Sweet Cherries, Bloody Rune, tikigurl293, Kaname-chan, chibiBattousai, Silver Eyes Bright  
  
A LITTLE SIDE NOTE: I was wondering whether or not I should put Tomoe in the story. Just as an FYI, I'm NOT a Tomoe fan, so you can bet that if I do put her in the story, she's not going to play an obliging role. 


	8. At Sword Point

Disclaimer: I wonder what I would do if I did own Kenshin... baka no hentai!!!  
  
Definitions:  
  
¤ Ojiichan – grandfather  
  
¤ Dochirahe – "how are you" (forgive me, I couldn't find 'are you alright?')  
  
b if you know how to say 'are you alright', please let me know! b  
  
¤ Oyasuminasai – good night  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 8: At Sword Point  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
"Wake up, sleepy!" A small voice sounded from the end of the bed.  
  
Kaoru's eyes fluttered to reveal a pair of hazy blue orbs. She looked towards the end of her bed to find the owner of the little voice that had awoken her from her pleasant dream. When Kaoru sat up, pushing her loose hair behind her ears, she couldn't find anyone else present in her room, yet when she lay back down she felt the presence at the side of her bed.  
  
"Obi Kaoru, wake up!" The small voice persisted.  
  
Kaoru groaned and rolled over onto her side, looking down at none other than Suzume. Her bright eyes were shining eagerly as she shuffled anxiously alongside the bed. "Suzume," Kaoru said softly, her voice unusually low from her tiredness, "It's early. Was there something you needed?"  
  
Suzume shook her head innocently, the two brunette pigtails bouncing off her shoulders. "Ojiichan just said that he was going to take me and Ayame out shopping!"  
  
"Is that so?" Kaoru asked, sitting up straight. "When are you leaving?"  
  
Suzume paused in her rustling to press a finger against her lips, eyebrows scrunching in deep thought. "Ojiichan says that he wants to leave this afternoon."  
  
Kaoru nodded and slipped out of bed. "That sounds fine." After steeling a glance out the window she bent down alongside the small girl. "Suzume, it's almost noon now. How about you go ahead downstairs; you will be leaving soon. I will see you later tonight."  
  
Suzume nodded and skipped anxiously out of the bedroom as Kaoru headed towards the bathroom. Kaoru had already entered the bath when she heard Dr. Genzai's calls from downstairs, declaring his leave and wishing for Kaoru to not leave the house until they returned. Kaoru sighed and slouched in the tub. She wanted Kenshin to return soon so that she wouldn't be alone, that void in her heart was becoming painstakingly unbearable and she wanted it to end now more than ever.  
  
¤¤  
  
Storm clouds rolled over the skies, clouding the sun from view as Kenshin headed forward towards the palace. A dark shadow was cast upon it and there was a dreary silence that engulfed the fortress. As Kenshin neared, two stern guards drew back their weapons and hauled open the grand palace doors for Kenshin's entrance while curtly bowing their armored heads. Kenshin pulled on an austere expression to hide his worry and weariness from the journey as he entered the palace.  
  
To his surprise, maids and various servants were packed into the wide entrance hall as even more guards watched over a certain hallway that Kenshin knew led to various meeting halls. Kenshin's lips formed a frown at the thought of his Shishou being in a meeting at that dire moment; he didn't have time to waste. As he scanned the area for any familiar servants that could lead him to Shishou, his eyes landed on a tall man with abnormal strength, gravity defying hair and the symbol 'bad' embedded into the back of his jacket. This man was none other than Kenshin's good friend Sanosuke, who was chatting excitedly to a slender woman with long, sleek ebony hair and sultry eyes.  
  
Without wasting another moment, Kenshin stepped forward towards the room, calling out, "Sano," in a deep voice that caught basically everyone's attention in the room.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin!" Sanosuke exclaimed once his eyes rested on a disgruntled red head. A fish bone was casually drooping from the corner of his mouth. "Long time no see. How's Jou-chan doing?"  
  
Kenshin looked down towards the floor, his bangs hiding the many worried emotions that crossed his steely blue eyes. "I must return quickly or I fear she might not be doing so well." Sanosuke faltered. Kenshin's head immediately snapped back up, his eyes churning a deeper color that could have been mistaken for amber, "Take me to Seijuro now."  
  
"S-sure, Kenshin." Sanosuke abated, he was not used to Kenshin's sudden mood swings, and his temper wasn't one to mess with.  
  
"Now just wait a minute, rooster." The girl Sanosuke had been talking to earlier butted in, holding her hand out firmly. "Lord Seijuro does not want anyone barging into his meeting, not even you, Ken-san."  
  
If it was possible, Kenshin was frowning even more. "Megumi-dono, this is a very important matter, I must see Shishou right away."  
  
Megumi shook her head.  
  
"Kitsune." Sanosuke said decisively, "Let the guy through." Megumi still didn't respond. Sanosuke sighed and slipped his hand around Megumi's waist, drawing her aside so she would not step in the way again.  
  
"Hey!" Megumi shouted out loudly, throwing her fists against Sanosuke's chest to no avail. "Put me down, tori-atama!"  
  
Sanosuke shook his head, "Sorry, fox, but you gotta do what ya gotta do. Go ahead, Kenshin. Fifth door on the left."  
  
Kenshin nodded his head appreciatively and headed down the hallway past the leering guards and through a small door that would lead to Hiko Seijuro.  
  
"Ahou!" A voice cried angrily as Kenshin opened the door. "I thought I specifically told you NOT to enter this room in a MEETING!" The man who was yelling suddenly hesitated as Kenshin's blazing red hair came into view, the cigarette dangling loosely at the corner of the man's mouth in surprise, his scrutinizing eyes slimming in disbelief. "Well if it isn't the Battousai." The man said in a long, sarcastic drawl.  
  
"Saitou." Kenshin stated simply, his eyes hardening.  
  
Hiko stood against the wall at the far side of the room; arms folded neatly across his chest as he silently observed the two glowering at each other. His eyes lightened in amusement as the two rivals bickered in their own silent language. After a minute had passed by and no one made another movement in the room, Hiko stepped forward, breaking the tension that hung between Kenshin and Saitou.  
  
"So, baka deshi, you return. Where's my future stewardess?" Hiko said, the corners of his mouth upturning into a smirk.  
  
"Back at your summer house, Shishou." Kenshin replied humbly, as he always did in his guardian's presence.  
  
"Ahou." Saitou spat, his jagged features hardening. "You left her there alone."  
  
"Under the protection of your men." Kenshin retorted.  
  
Hiko looked over at Saitou and said nonchalantly, "Do you doubt the ability of your men?"  
  
Saitou mumbled a few words before stating loudly, "They are capable and strong, though nowhere near the potential of Shishio's men."  
  
Hiko frowned. "Well, it's no good leaving her there then. Baka deshi, go bring her back here to the palace where she can remain safe. Her quarters within the palace will be ready for her in just a few months now. Until then, she may stay in her designated room in the guest house."  
  
"I will not be returning her to the castle, de gozaru yo." Kenshin stated firmly, a steely note in his voice.  
  
"Then where will you take her?" Saitou asked casually leaning up against the wall.  
  
"To the Aoiya." Kenshin said, winning the approved nod of Hiko. "I will go and bring her there immediately as long as she can find a bed when we return."  
  
"We?" Saitou asked.  
  
Kenshin nodded curtly. "She is still under my protection after all."  
  
Saitou and Hiko exchanged discreet glances under Kenshin's inimical gaze. Saitou's features lightened while a sarcastic grin spread across Hiko's face. "Very well." Hiko said finally. "Two beds will be ready for you and the girl's return." With that, Hiko waved Kenshin out of the room so that he could bring Kaoru back in the least amount of time possible.  
  
After Kenshin had left, Saitou turned to Hiko. "Time is running out, and we are going to have to attack soon."  
  
"I will not attack until Kamiya is ready for her duties." Hiko replied stubbornly. In truth, he had never actually met and gotten to know the girl and wasn't entirely sure that she could run an entire country properly. But that is why he had put his reliable baka deshi into the picture. He hoped that Kenshin would be the one to take his place next to Kamiya.  
  
Saitou looked disapprovingly up at Hiko. "She is being sought out for. Already they have left the town and are heading towards your summerhouse. She will need all the protection she can get. Having her stay at the Aoiya is a smart idea, but it won't be until long when they return. This time, though, they won't be disguised as simple men, this time they will be here to fight."  
  
Hiko looked down at the ground. It was time for him to take action to protect his country, his people, his world.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru looked uneasily about her as she walked through the empty halls. Not many maids worked there, and all the maids that were present were either in the kitchen or were too thoroughly indulged in their cleaning to spare a moment to spend with Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru was clad in her regular fighting attire: blue hakama and white gi, her chest bounded by the usual bandages she would steal from the medicine cabinet in her washroom. She strolled outside onto the grounds and towards the dojo, intending to take a closer look at all the weapons stored in the dojo's back room to take her mind off life itself.  
  
Once she had stepped inside the dojo, she cautiously made her way towards all the weapons, allowing her eyes to scan the entire room as it fell from sakabatou to wakizashi. She was amazed at the multitude of weapons in the room and wondered if every mace had been handled in the war when she was born.  
  
The sun glinted off the sharp edges of the swords and Kaoru couldn't hold herself back from stroking the dull side, her eyes mesmerized with the agile sticks. It wasn't before long when she picked up a few to test them out. Of course she detested swords that killed, but such a multitude of swords that hadn't been used for years in one room was overbearing. Kaoru would pluck a sword from the barrack, slide it out of its sheath and grasp the handle firmly. This was a sakabatou with a reversed edge blade. She would swing it high over her head in an even arc before slashing it down in a perfect forward strike. Kaoru soon found herself testing out the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu out on the sword. The only difference was that her bokken was lighter while this sword was heavier, but executed her moves perfectly. She strapped the sheath to her waist as she walked out into the dojo's arena, determined to master the sakabatou along with the bokken.  
  
Just as Kaoru was about to put her foot down for an extended forward strike, the shoji door was abruptly shoved open. Kaoru jumped but took the person in the doorway to be a servant of some sort. Kaoru turned slowly to face the figure, sword pointed harmlessly towards the ground so as not to intimidate the silhouette in the doorway.  
  
"Hai?" Kaoru asked slowly as she stepped forward to meet the man by the door.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru." The man growled as he took a menacing step forward. "How long have we been searching for you?"  
  
Kaoru gave a startled gasp as she realized that this man was not a servant at all. He was clad in Shishio's coat of arms, a rapier hanging loosely at his side. She gave a frantic look over her shoulder to find a means of escape but only found a window to the left side of the back room. There was not enough time for her to slip through that without being cut off by the man by the door.  
  
The man seemed to sense Kaoru's apprehension and gave a wicked sneer that was soon followed by an ominous laugh. "Don't worry, Kamiya." The man said in mock amiability, "We aren't going to kill you ... yet."  
  
Kaoru growled and responded to him like she did to every challenge that came her way. "It's i to you!" Kaoru froze as she registered the man's last part of the sentence. "Matte, we?"  
  
The man gave another laugh, this time shaking his entire being. "You didn't think I would come here alone, now did you?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in fear and surprise as she stepped back. The man loomed forward, raising his sword over Kaoru's head. "I t-thought you said you w-weren't g-going to kill me?"  
  
"Right." The man replied, swinging the hilt of his sword down to make contact with her head.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened even further, if that was possible, until her eyebrows had elevated past her hairline. She couldn't die, not yet. There were still so many things left in her life for her to do! She immediately shifted herself to the right as the rapier slammed into the ground at her side.  
  
The man gave a growl of agitation and attempted to strike Kaoru again. 'I'm not going to give in without a fight.' Kaoru thought as an audible growl escaped her throat.  
  
Kaoru's attacker smirked at Kaoru's determined look and stepped forward once more to strike another attack. "I won't miss this time!" He cried, arcing his sword over Kaoru's head, intentionally missing his target. Kaoru ducked and was immediately elbowed in the ribs as the man thrusted his elbow forward, causing Kaoru to trip to the ground.  
  
The man towered over Kaoru, laughing menacingly as he raised the hilt of his sword once again over Kaoru's head. Kaoru only stuck out her tongue before kicking her legs out in an effort to kick the man off his feet. Her attempt succeeded as the man tumbled to the ground, causing the dojo walls to rattle as he hit the ground.  
  
Kaoru pushed herself off the ground, tucking the stray black hairs out of her face and behind her ears as she quickly rushed out of the dojo. To her dismay, however, there were multiple men standing outside the dojo, as if waiting for her. Kaoru was pleased to find that their attention wasn't directed at her, instead it was directed towards the many guards that had leapt down from trees and jumped out of the bushes to attack the intruders. Kaoru slipped by the fight unnoticed and back into the house where she dashed down a small hallway.  
  
"Look what we got here." A slim man with a pointy nose drawled as he caught Kaoru off guard inside the house. Kaoru gasped, looking horrifyingly down at her grasped arm. Why hadn't she noticed that there were men both inside the house and out? "You thought you could get away from those fellows out there by coming in here, didn't you? Well, think again." He was smiling deviously down at her, running filthy fingers across her face and down her jaw towards her neck.  
  
Kaoru was disgusted and spat in his face. "Get your dirty hands off of me." She growled.  
  
The man looked at her in shock. "So you think a small girl like yourself can tell me what to do?" He drew out his sword and aimed it for Kaoru's neck. "I will not take orders from a wench such as you!" With that, he charged forward.  
  
Kaoru bent low to the ground, her attention focused on his left foot. His left foot would be the one used to propel himself forward for the lunge that was meant to take Kaoru's life away, or at least her consciousness. Kaoru's eyes widened when that foot stepped forward once again, this time the heel arching upwards higher than his last step, launching forward. She took this time to strike and thrusted her fist forward at his knee, causing the pointy nosed man to stumble and fall flat on his face.  
  
"Hmph." Kaoru said stubbornly as she rested her foot on the man's back and slapping her hands clean of dirt. "You should learn to never underestimate a woman." She gave the man a kick at the neck, knocking him out. Kaoru left the unconscious man on the floor as she continued to walk down the hallway, only to find that even more footsteps were clambering down the narrow path as well.  
  
Kaoru kept on walking, hoping to find a door that would lead her to some other secured room that would keep her safe when she came upon a dead end. She couldn't push the sound of pounding feet storming down the hallway as she turned around with a startled look on her face. She fingered the strings of her hakama nervously, trailing them around her waist. Karou's fingers rested upon a hilt, and she gasped at the sudden remembrance of strapping the sakabatou to her waste. How could she have forgotten? She wasn't weaponless after all! Kaoru immediately drew the sakabatou out of her makeshift sheath and gripped the hilt firmly, awaiting her soon-to-be attacker.  
  
As Kaoru stared out in front of her, she noticed that a group of men were bounding down the hallway. Their thick legs lumbering towards her, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy that she was greatly outnumbered. However, as the men approached her, they started to file into a line.  
  
Maybe this was to her advantage after all. They were so huge that they could only come down the hallway one at a time, giving Kaoru the advantage of not being attacked all at once. Kaoru nodded to herself reassuringly and stood her ground, giving her attackers a glare that froze them in their shoes for a moment before one stepped forward with a leering grin.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin bounded forward until he had reached the summerhouse. The sun had already dipped past the trees and was scraping the horizon when he had reached the settlement. He was disturbed to find that the front of the house seemed oddly abandoned. There were no guards at the doors and he couldn't sense the servants and maids that usually bustled through out the establishment.  
  
Kenshin cautiously took a step forward and pushed open the front door. To his surprise, many groaning bodies were strewn across the summerhouse, and they all seemed to make a path towards a back hallway that Kenshin knew led to the laundry rooms and other maintenance closets.  
  
There was a faint sound coming from the end of the hallway that Kenshin recognized as weapon-to-weapon contact, and he felt his stomach churn in uneasiness. He quickly rushed down the hallway, hopping over several unconscious bodies that littered the ground. The only thing on his mind was for Kaoru's safety.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru winced as the attacker's sword thrusted forward and bit her leg. She had stepped to the side to avoid the attack, but could not entirely escape the blade's steely touch. She looked up at the attacker, it was the fifth man, and her affects had long started to show. Kaoru was tired, her arms slouching and her form becoming sloppy, yet she had to hold on.  
  
The man in front of her thrusted his sword again, and Kaoru found this thrust easier to dodge than the last. Yet as she looked up again to read his form, she realized too late that the man repositioned his hand on the handle, ramming the handle into her ankle and letting loose a sickening crack.  
  
Kaoru cried out as her ankle gave way and she toppled onto the ground, her sword flinging out of her hand and clattering against the wall. Groaning, she looked up at the man who had a new glint in his eye. He aimed the sword at her neck. "Forget about the orders, lovely, you deserve death!" He lunged the sword forward and Kaoru reacted quickly. She ducked her head as the sword struck the wall behind her. She then reached over, grasped the sakabatou, and thrusted it at the man's stomach before bringing it down on his head. He fell over instantly to join the many other unconscious men strewed across the ground.  
  
"You were lucky." The sixth and final man growled after his comrade had fallen. "But I fear that your luck has run out."  
  
He gave a large battle cry and gracefully leapt over his other comrades to have his blade touch her flesh. Kaoru's eyes widened, she would not be able to dodge this attack easily if at all because of her ankle. She didn't dare to glance down on it, afraid of what she might find, but could imagine bluish purple flesh covering the lump that was five times the size of her ankle. She scrunched up her nose just thinking about it and shifted her weight so that she was sitting upright against the wall behind her.  
  
She was trapped with nowhere to go, the man in front of her seemed to be taking forever in reaching her even though he was just a few yards away. Kaoru figured these were her last moments and wanted more than anything to be safe in someone's arms. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. His sword was pointing down at her chest, she was going to be pinned to the wall, and she wouldn't be able to dodge it.  
  
He was just a few feet away now. Any moment now she will feel the blade's bite. Any moment now she will draw her last breath. All she had to do was wait...  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin strode down the hall quickly, fearing what he might find once he reached the end, but he knew he had to face it sometime or another. He took a few more brave steps forward and faltered.  
  
"...Kaoru." She was pushed up against the wall, her foot lying at an odd angle next to her body, her chest heaving, and she held a sword uselessly at her side. Kaoru was glaring at the man in front of her who was pointing his sword at her chest.  
  
Kenshin's blood started to boil at the sight he beheld as he rushed forward, unsheathing his own sakabatou in a blink in the eye and striking the man hard in the back.  
  
The man didn't have time to register what was going on, and before he knew it, his world went black as his motionless body was sprawled across the ground, a huge gash across his back.  
  
Kaoru gasped in shock as she looked up to find an amber-eyed Kenshin staring down at her. A shiver ran up and down her spine at the way he stalked towards her. "That's twice you have saved me." Kaoru said weakly, trying to break the tense silence that fell between the two.  
  
Kenshin stepped forward, his hands reaching out to touch her shoulders, but Kaoru flinched away. A lighter color flickered in Kenshin's eyes as confusion overcame his body. Why was she so scared of him?  
  
In all truth, Kaoru wanted to be in his arms, but she wouldn't allow herself to. She wondered if Kenshin found her to be weak because she couldn't protect herself fully, and his amber stare sent shivers up and down her spine. There was something in those eyes that lured her to him, but she wasn't going to give in. Not then.  
  
As Kaoru pushed her thoughts aside, the wave of pain from her ankle washed over her. She gave a startled yelp and immediately found herself in Kenshin's strong arms.  
  
"Dochirahe, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked worriedly, cradling Kaoru in his arms. Kaoru's eyes were squeezed shut as she took in strangled gasps. "Kaoru?" Kenshin asked again, more urgently this time.  
  
Kaoru opened up one eye and drew in a shaky breath. "I'm fine, Kenshin. Really. I'll just need Genzai-sensei to take a look at this." She gestured towards her swollen ankle.  
  
Kenshin's expression grew stiff as his eyes widened slightly in shock. "Come, Kaoru, we must have this looked at. Where are the maids?"  
  
Kaoru looked down at the ground, dropping her sword and fearing the worst. "That's the thing. I don't know. A man intruded in on me in the dojo and I ran into the house and down this hallway. I never saw anybody. I hope they're alright."  
  
Kenshin glanced around the hallway at all the locked doors and tried a few locks that were closest to him. As each door opened, Kenshin found no one behind them. He sighed and scooped Kaoru up into his arms.  
  
"Let's go upstairs, and I'll lay you on your bed. Make sure your foot is elevated." Kenshin said as he walked out of the hallway and up the stairway. Kaoru simply nodded her head in understanding and leaned back into Kenshin's grasp.  
  
Kenshin continued walking up the stairs and down the hallway until he reached Kaoru's room. He nudged the door open with his shoulder and proceeded to Kaoru's neatly made bed. Kenshin then drew back the covers with one hand as he clutched Kaoru with his other and cautiously placed her on the bed. After making sure her foot was elevated and she was comfortably tucked underneath the covers, he left the room to find some ice to keep the swelling down in her foot.  
  
Kaoru sighed once Kenshin left. It was so good to have him be back! She had been at death's door once again and was saved by Kenshin...again! But look what she got herself into! Kaoru glanced down at her foot and knew that it was either severely sprained or broken, and she wouldn't be able to walk on it properly. But that didn't mean that she was going to be stuck in bed for the next few weeks.  
  
Kaoru crossed her arms across her chest and tried to position herself in her bed more comfortably. It was awkward in having Kenshin tuck her in, she felt like such a child. She propped her back up against the bed's backboard and drew her knee up to her chest while leaving her hurt foot elevated on the pillow.  
  
After feeling satisfied with her position, she let her eyes drift shut as she awaited for Kenshin's return.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin was bristling in response to what had happened to Kaoru, and he immediately blamed himself for everything that had happened to her. If only he stayed with her that day, and took her with him to the palace. If only he had returned quicker. If only...  
  
He sighed as he walked briskly through the summerhouse, opening up every door he passed by. The ice would be in the kitchen, he knew that, but he didn't know where he could find the maids. He dreaded them being attacked as well, and had hoped that they had escaped the estate or locked themselves in some other room. However, every room he passed was open and empty, or had an unconscious soldier in it.  
  
Kenshin brushed back his loose red bangs as he stepped through the dining room and approached the kitchen door. To his dismay, he found that the door was locked. A spark of hope leapt up inside of him as he thought that perhaps the maids had locked themselves in the kitchen. Kenshin knocked on the door, proclaiming, "It's Himura Kenshin!" Sure enough, immediately after he had named himself, he heard shuffling footsteps on the other side of the door.  
  
"Master Himura!" A maid cried as she slowly pulled open the door, peering out with a weary eye. She pulled the door open wide and beckoned Kenshin inside. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow morning, or sunset at least."  
  
Kenshin peered around the room and found that more maids had stepped out from behind tables and counters or behind cabinets. He nodded his head in recognition to the maid's statement. "It would have been too dangerous to have returned later than what I already have. Kaoru-dono is up in her room now, and has injured her ankle. I will be bringing up some ice and would like to have some assistance."  
  
The two maids that were closest to the door nodded and stepped through the door to head up towards Kaoru's bedroom. Yet once they reached the door that left the dining hall, Kenshin could hear their startled screams.  
  
"I would also like for the rest of you to clean up this mess that you will find outside of this kitchen. If it could be cleared up before Genzai- sensei's return, as I understand he had taken leave for the day," several of the maids nodded in agreement, "that would be of great help." The various servants and maids that were in the kitchen immediately filed out into the main foyer as they dragged unconscious bodies out onto the front lawn.  
  
Kenshin, meanwhile, walked towards the icebox and took a handful of ice before grabbing a towel by the sink. He wrapped the ice in the towel and was walking towards the steps when he heard a distinct growl of distaste. "Ahou."  
  
"Saitou-san, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked without turning his head.  
  
Kenshin could hear Saitou enter the household, muttering more choice words of disgust as he watched the unconscious bodies being pulled out of the house. "I found Genzai-sensei shortly after you left and had him return to the summerhouse. I directed him towards the back door so that his granddaughters wouldn't have to encounter the mess that Shishio left behind."  
  
"Aa." Kenshin said, continuing to ascend the stairs. Saitou shortly followed.  
  
"How is the girl? That tanuki isn't hurt, is she?"  
  
"I found her at sword point." Kenshin said monotonously, his head bowed so that his bangs covered his revealing eyes that could easily betray his feelings.  
  
"Ahou." Saitou muttered once again. "I thought that they weren't going to kill her. She must have aggravated them quite a bit in order for them to resist Shishio's orders and attempt to kill the girl."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "She's in her room now, being treated with possibly a broken ankle." He fingered the bag of ice in his hand.  
  
"I'll make sure to call Genzai-sensei up to her room once he returns." Saitou reassured.  
  
Suddenly a shriek rang out through the upper level of the house, followed by a distinct hiss.  
  
"You better hurry up there, boy." Saitou said curtly. "Sounds like she's in pain."  
  
Kenshin nodded and bounded up the remaining steps and dashing towards Kaoru's room.  
  
Kaoru was on her bed; the maids at her side were gingerly wrapping the ankle into a brace. Kenshin couldn't bear the amount of pain that was written across Kaoru's face and hesitated when stepping forward to hand over the ice.  
  
One of the maids nodded her thanks when taking the ice from Kenshin and placing it on Kaoru's elevated ankle. Another hiss of pain escaped Kaoru's pursed lips. Kenshin stepped forward and grabbed Kaoru's hand, squeezing it for reassurance.  
  
"Genzai-sensei should be coming back soon. Just hold on." Kenshin soothed as he subconsciously rang his fingers through Kaoru's hair.  
  
The maids looked at Kenshin with uncertainty but decided against questioning him. After all, he is their master, and whatever he does goes.  
  
¤¤  
  
After hearing that Kaoru had been hurt from Saitou, Dr. Genzai immediately dropped his two granddaughters off with a nearby made and rushed into the house. He felt responsible for leaving Kaoru alone in the house, convinced with the thought that if he had stayed behind, Kaoru might have had more protection. But he knew that it wasn't true. He can't even protect himself in a situation such as Kaoru's, and marveled at the girl's bravery. All he could do now was to offer Kaoru his medical abilities in hopes of her recovering from her injured ankle in no time.  
  
As he entered Kaoru's bedroom, he found her sitting up in her bed, foot elevated and wrapped with ice wrapped in a towel around it. Her ebony locks had strayed from her original ponytail and were falling down her shoulders. Kenshin was at her side, as usual. His face seemed strained and he could only be in awe at his undying loyalty to the young stewardess.  
  
Kenshin looked up when the door had opened and was pleased to note that it was Dr. Genzai. His hand that was previously resting on the side of the bed crawled up and clutched Kaoru's again as the doctor neared Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru squirmed in her bed, anticipating the pain that was sure to come. She was comforted by Kenshin's reassuring hold on her hand and his blissful caress. Dr. Genzai proceeded in slowly taking off the bandages wrapped tightly around Kaoru's ankle to induce the least amount of pain. After inspecting the ankle and fingering it briefly, he announced that Kaoru's ankle was not broken, yet severely sprained.  
  
"The only thing I can do, Kaoru-san, is to wrap your ankle into a brace. You will have to stay off your foot as much as possible, and it will heal in a couple months." Dr. Genzai said somberly.  
  
Kaoru's face was downcast. She wouldn't be able to practice her style for several months now! That also meant that she could not learn more about that sakabatou she had taken an interest in. Her eyes had misted over, churning the usual bright blue into a dim gray.  
  
Kenshin's amethyst eyes softened as he looked upon Kaoru, her miserable features affecting him as well as the others present in the room, maids included. He turned to Dr. Genzai. "I must return to town tomorrow, and I'm taking Kaoru with me."  
  
Dr. Genzai shook his head. "Kaoru-san can not walk."  
  
"She will not need to walk." Kenshin said curtly. "I will carry her."  
  
"What?!" Kaoru cried out, her arms flailing out from their previous position on her chest. "You will not carry me anywhere, Himura Kenshin!"  
  
"Not if I can help it." Kenshin argued back.  
  
Kaoru folded her arms gruffly and sighed a note of irritation. She knew she couldn't win, but she didn't want to give up.  
  
"Then it's best for you to get your rest, Kaoru-san." Dr. Genzai said softly. He quickly left the room.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Kaoru." Kenshin whispered huskily as he bent towards Kaoru's ear.  
  
Kaoru reddened and turned her head away from Kenshin as he left the room.  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A/N: Okay, it took me A LOT longer than what I had expected to finish this chapter. I don't think it was necessarily writer's block, because I knew what I wanted to happen, but it just wouldn't happen! Okay, so maybe that is writer's block. But I thank all of you who are still sticking with this story, and so many kind reviews!! I'm very grateful.  
  
Okay, now to answer some questions and make some comments!  
  
Abstractmind: Of course I'm going to put more Sanosuke in the story!! He's one of my favorite characters, next to Kenshin and Kaoru of course! It's just that I have to put him in at the right time. He will appear more frequently towards the end...right now I'm heading more towards Aoshi and Misao.  
  
MizzLee: I know that I had them admit their feelings early on, and I somewhat regret that. But in many of the stories I've read, it's just about HOW Kenshin and Kaoru hook up, and it's not very often when you actually get some good quality fluff after they're announced as a couple. So I was somewhat anxious to hook them up, but I'm also fitting in Kenshin's unworthiness and Kaoru's shyness/stubbornness, or whatever you want to call it.  
  
Lightning-storm: Of course I'll review your stories! As a thank you to all of the reviewers, after I finish this story, I'm going to read at least one of everybody else's and review it! What a goal! But I'll do my best.  
  
Lady Dragon: Oh wow, your compliments are too great! I'm rethinking about putting Tomoe in the story, hoping that I can somehow work around it. After all, this story is sort of writing itself. Keep reading!  
  
Poppy2, Lily of the Shadow, Silver Eyes Bright, Bando-Eido no Megami-Sama, BloodyRune, CEEGEE, Tori, 'a reader', Koishii Sweet : all of your reviews mean soo much to me! You're all so encouraging and there's now way that I'm ever going to even consider abandoning this story.  
  
I would like to add a SPECIAL thanks to my regular reviewers, you know who you are!  
  
I will see you next time!  
  
~Mystic Song 


	9. Back to Town

Disclaimer: Here's the disclaimer, so don't sue me  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 9: Back to Town  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
Inside his room, Kenshin groaned as he lowered himself onto his bed. His clothes were strewn across the floor for the maids to clean up the next day. Kenshin's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, tied at the base of his neck. His sleeping yukata hung down, grazing his ankles as the collar gaped open, exposing his well-chiseled chest. Yet there was nobody to show that off to, as he was alone in his dark room.  
  
Kenshin was content with the fact that his room was connected to Kaoru's room, enabling him to rush to her quickly if things went astray. Also, Saitou had persisted to stay the night, his room across the hall from Kaoru's. The guards that had been guarding the summerhouse earlier were all rounded up, most of which were severely injured. Saitou received replacements in a matter of hours and sent them to guard various places around the house.  
  
Kaoru was protected. That's all Kenshin needed to know to get a good night's rest.  
  
He drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes, his body weary from the day's traveling. He would need to wake up the next morning fairly early and get in a good breakfast so he could make good time with Kaoru. Her lithe frame wouldn't be too hard to carry for an entire day, but he would become tired none-the-less. Kenshin wouldn't be able to go to town as quickly as he had the previous day with Kaoru in his arms, she would most likely slow the trip by half a day, meaning that it would take more or less a full day and a half just to get to town.  
  
Kenshin pulled the covers up to his chin and turned to face the door, closing his eyes so that his other senses were enhanced. He listened for Kaoru, and could feel her presence in the other room. Yet he also heard something else that bothered him slightly. It was a whimpering sound, and the shuffling of the covers.  
  
Kenshin tried to ignore it, hoping that it would stop and Kaoru would be sound asleep, but the noises persisted. His worries began to grow at the constant shuffling and whimpering, so he pushed the covers back and walked towards the other room, not bothering to knock as he thrusted the door that connected the two rooms open.  
  
The room was dark, and there were no other occupants besides Kaoru. His attention turned to her bed, where the covers were askew and a dark, sleeping form tossed and turned restlessly. To Kenshin's amazement, Kaoru's ankle had remained propped underneath the blankets of her bed.  
  
He wearily made his way towards Kaoru, not wanting to be caught by Kaoru if she would suddenly wake up. Kenshin wasn't ready to explain just why he cared so much to come into her room at night when she was most likely having just some nightmare. But by the expression the moonlight illuminated on Kaoru's face, it seemed to be a traumatic nightmare. Soft moans were escaping from Kaoru's supple lips as her head shifted from side to side, her arms uncurling and curling around the edges of the pillow or the hem of the blanket.  
  
"...Kaoru..." Kenshin said softly, reaching out a tentative hand to brush away the stray ebony locks that had fallen into her face. Once he had brushed away the stray strands, he gently cupped her face with the palm of his hand. His violet eyes were soft and loving. At his touch, Kaoru leaned into his warmth, the shuffling and the mumbling pausing for a brief moment. Yet when Kenshin pulled away, the nightmare returned.  
  
This time, the dream was more violent. Her legs thrashed out on the bed as her head snapped back onto the pillow. She was writhing and moaning louder, her hands bunching the material of the blankets into thick balls.  
  
Kenshin was alarmed with what was going on. He jumped onto the bed and straddled her body with his legs, his arms grasping her shoulders tightly. "Kaoru!" He hissed slightly, not loud enough for the other members of the household to hear but loud enough to penetrate her disturbing dreams.  
  
Kaoru's eyes flashed open at the sound of her name and found herself in a curtain of red hair. She looked up further and was met with a pair of steely blue eyes. Kaoru blushed and gulped loudly, what a position to wake up into!  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru said meekly. She realized that she had been trembling from the aftermath of her dream ... more of a nightmare. And what a nightmare it had been! She had been cornered in a dark hallway where the only thing Kaoru could see were the beady eyes of the men that were after her and the flash of their metallic swords. They had been recklessly jabbing the swords at her, taunting her with small cuts. Then, the sun suddenly came out and the men cowered back, but a dark cloud seemed to roll over across the sky and the men leapt out again, this time their attacks much more painful then before.  
  
Seeing that Kenshin was still in the same position as he was several moments earlier, Kaoru decided to slide up into a sitting position. However, Kenshin didn't move and she found her face only a few mere inches away from Kenshin's face. She gulped again.  
  
"That was some dream you must have had." Kenshin said softly, his breath tickling her lips.  
  
Kaoru nodded weakly.  
  
Kenshin reached down and touched Kaoru's hand to find that it was indeed, still trembling. The poor girl must have been traumatized! He shifted his position on the bed as he sat next to her. Very slowly, and very gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders and eased Kaoru into his lap where her head rested against his shoulder and his arms looped around her waist.  
  
Kaoru took comfort in Kenshin's arms and soon settled down.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru stayed that way in what seemed like hours when it was actually only a few minutes. But Kenshin felt that he was taking advantage of the situation, and Kaoru, so he pulled back rather reluctantly.  
  
As Kenshin pulled away, a rush of cold air enveloped Kaoru, causing her to shiver. She looked up at Kenshin with pleading eyes as he got up to leave. He paused.  
  
"Please, stay here. I'd feel better." Kaoru said wistfully.  
  
Kenshin looked down at the ground. Kaoru sat hopefully in front of him, pale arms drawn up to her chest as her legs curved to the side. Her hair had fallen out of its braid and gently fell about her shoulders as the moonlight danced upon her legs and shoulders. There was a shimmer in her blue eyes that Kenshin found he couldn't resist, as if they were calling, beckoning him forward. Slowly, reluctantly, Kenshin complied and came to rest behind Kaoru once again.  
  
He sat with his back against the pillow, his legs spread for Kaoru to rest her back against his chest. Once again they assumed their previous position with the blankets drawn about them, and it didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep to the steady beat of both their hearts.  
  
¤¤  
  
A blinding stream of light filtered through the closed curtains and fell upon a stiff figure in a bed that was apparently sleeping, though his eyes were barely shut. This was the kind of man who never put their guard down, who could wake in the blink of an eye and assumes an offensive stance against his intruder. This man was ready for everything.  
  
Well, except for what he came upon in the room across the hall.  
  
Saitou Hajime stood up from his bed, silently cursing at the light for disturbing his 'light' sleep. He walked stiffly to his wardrobe and pulled out the usual gi and hakama and washed up to start his day.  
  
As he stepped out of his room and into the hall, he eyed the door that was facing him. Even though it was Kenshin's duty to protect the young stewardess, Saitou found that it was his duty to make sure that Kenshin completed his duties. He stepped forward towards the door to check on the stewardess, and stealthily pushed the door open without a sound.  
  
He stopped: his jaw dropping open.  
  
Were his eyes deceiving him, or was there another person in bed with the stewardess?  
  
The stewardess was sleeping in the arms of a red haired man, and there was no doubt in Saitou's mind that it was indeed Kenshin. A sly smirk crossed his lips, relishing in the feeling that he would be the one to tell Lord Seijuro of his discovery.  
  
Saitou took several cautious footsteps over towards the sleeping couple and eyed them, somewhat relieved that they were still dressed. Though he was disappointed that his story couldn't be more...interesting.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A soft voice growled, causing Saitou to jump. He looked down and noticed that Kenshin had his eyes cracked open. "I don't believe it is your duty to go about lurking in the stewardess' bedroom."  
  
"Nor is it your duty to be sleeping with the stewardess." Saitou replied, his sarcastic drawl replacing his amusement.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flashed dangerously. "We have done nothing. She had a nightmare and I happened to be the one here to consol her."  
  
"So you were in here before she had requested of you?" Saitou asked, clearly enjoying the situation he was putting upon Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked away and a smile played across Saitou's lips. "I had my concerns." Kenshin finally answered.  
  
"I see." Saitou said, turning to walk towards the door. "Better wake your lady friend soon if you want to get a good start into town."  
  
Kenshin nodded as Saitou left and turned to Kaoru, nudging her gently.  
  
"Wake up, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Just a few more minutes...?" Kaoru asked sleepily.  
  
Kenshin emitted a soft chuckle and shook his head. "We must get going, that we do. Go get ready and I'll make sure your breakfast is ready by the time you come downstairs."  
  
He helped Kaoru down from the bed and ushered her to the bathroom before leaving himself to quickly throw on a gi and hakama and go to the kitchens to order Kaoru's breakfast.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru haphazardly made her way about the bathroom cleaning herself up by pressing a warm cloth to her face. She smiled sheepishly under the comforting warmth as her thoughts drifted back towards her night with Kenshin. To wake up to the soft deep sound of his voice was like heaven to her, and she had a crazy wanting to wake up to that every morning for the rest of her life.  
  
Also, after her nightmare when Kenshin had wrapped her protectively into him, all of her nerves, fears, and worries drifted away. She didn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night. No one, not even her parents, managed to chase the ghosts away as he had done.  
  
Kaoru lazily stripped herself of her sleeping yukata and pulled on a gi and hakama. She would not be traveling in a kimono. The kimono was only good for presenting one's self at a party and to make a good impression to friends, family, and neighbors. She figured that nobody would see her traveling on the road, and once she reached town, nobody would care since she was known as the adjutant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Everybody was used to her walking across town in her gi and hakama to help teach at other dojos.  
  
After she had dressed, she tottered down the steps and hobbled into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Once she had reached the dining room, however, she found a bowl of fruit, a plate of scrambled eggs, and some toast laid out for her. Kaoru gave a meek smile as she made her way towards her chair and took her seat across from Kenshin and next to Saitou.  
  
Kenshin looked up and examined Kaoru eating, making sure that she had her morning's fill. When Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was watching her, she looked up as well and her eyes were trapped in Kenshin's violet depths.  
  
Saitou issued a loud clearing of the throat, causing Kenshin and Kaoru to quickly look away from each other. He smiled victoriously and resumed to eating his bowl of fruit.  
  
"Are you finished, Miss?" A maid asked politely as Kaoru dabbed a napkin to her mouth once she had finished her toast and jam. Kaoru nodded thankfully as the maid took away her plate. The maid soon returned and eyed Kaoru as Kenshin and Saitou rose from the table, beckoning Kaoru to come with them.  
  
"Miss!" The maid cried out before Kaoru was able to leave the room. Kenshin swerved around and glared at the maid, causing the maid to falter.  
  
Kaoru nudged Kenshin and shot him a sidelong glare. "Yes?"  
  
The maid cleared her throat and resumed her upright posture. "You're not going out wearing that, are you?" She asked, motioning towards the gi and hakama that Kaoru was wearing.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
The maid scrunched her nose up. "If I may make a suggestion?"  
  
Kaoru motioned for the maid to continue.  
  
"Perhaps we could clothe you in one of the master's kimono's. I'm sure we can find one that fits you well." The maid suggested. "You can not go walking about town in men's clothing!"  
  
Kenshin noted the fire that was burning in Kaoru's eyes at the moment the maid mentioned her traveling in a kimono. Though she amazingly held her cool and collected expression. "I have been in that town dressed in a gi and hakama before, and the people do not seem to have a problem." Kaoru retorted rather coolly.  
  
"But you'll be in public!" The maid protested.  
  
"She will be able to wear what she wants." Kenshin snarled, taking an aggressive step forward causing the maid to cower slightly. He was agitated with the fact that she wouldn't leave Kaoru alone even though she told her that she was not going to wear a kimono.  
  
"No," Saitou drawled, "She does have a point. Kamiya here is going to become stewardess, and it is important for her to look respectable in public." The maid bowed at Saitou in appreciated respect. "Go take her up to her room and dress her appropriately."  
  
The maid bowed once again and led the hobbling Kaoru out of the dining room and up the stairs.  
  
Once Kaoru had left, Kenshin turned on Saitou. Kenshin felt that he had to say something in Kaoru's defense, yet he didn't exactly want to express that he was defending her. "That will just slow us down even more!" Kenshin hissed.  
  
"She's not walking though." Saitou said smartly. "You're the one carrying her. And by all means, her wearing a kimono will make this trip shorter. You know that she is not going to take the matter of you carrying her lightly. This way, you won't be kicked as much since her legs are practically bound together."  
  
Kenshin looked down at the ground and walked slowly into the entrance hall. He hated it when Saitou was right. He stood at the foot of the steps, watching Kaoru's bedroom door expectantly.  
  
It didn't take long before Kaoru's door had opened and a slim figure could be made out through the doorway.  
  
"I can't walk in this thing!" Kenshin could hear Kaoru protest.  
  
Kenshin took this as his cue and clambered up the steps until he was at Kaoru's side. A goofy smile spread across his lips as he took in Kaoru's appearance. She was wearing a simple cobalt kimono that matched Kaoru's eyes and a black obi. The kimono itself wasn't close fitting and didn't accent any of Kaoru's curves, but it fit Kaoru appropriately.  
  
Without waiting for another word from Kaoru, Kenshin bent down and scooped Kaoru up into his arms.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed, immediately throwing her arms around his neck in response.  
  
Kenshin grinned and headed down the stairs. "I think we're all set. Let's go."  
  
Saitou nodded in compliance as they headed out the door and into the woods.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru was growing stiff in Kenshin's arms after walking for half a day, and Kenshin and Saitou had yet to slow down. Her head wobbled from side to side at Kenshin's long strides since she had given up clutching to Kenshin's gi for her to stay still.  
  
She had earlier complained a good bit, realizing that physical punishment wasn't an option since the kimono limited her movements. After a few hours of her nonstop ranting, Saitou gave Kaoru a cold stare. "Stop." He said as long and as intimidating as he possibly could. His hand were bunched into tight fists at his sides, and he was slightly crouched, appearing that he could leap at her in less than a second's notice. Kaoru had immediately shut up and resorted to staring blankly at the scenary.  
  
The sky was a blood red above the trees as small beams of orangey light seeped through the leaves and spread across the forest floor. The sun was setting and was by then dipping fairly low behind the horizon. The night's chill grew stronger as it penetrated Kaoru's kimono and sent her shivering against Kenshin's chest.  
  
Kenshin looked down at Kaoru once she had started shivering. For him it was not a problem, he was used to traveling in freezing temperatures, as it was part of his job. But Kaoru was used to sleeping indoors most the time, and when she had ventured outdoors she would carry a blanket to keep her warm. Now she had no blanket, and the cold was penetrating her skin.  
  
Kenshin hesitated for a moment, realizing that the night would indeed become colder. He looked over at Saitou and wondered if they would stop to rest for that night.  
  
"We keep going." Saitou stated once he noticed that Kenshin was looking at him expectantly. The girl in his arms could easily fall asleep and it would not be a problem. If anything it would mean less complaining since he had heard her grumbling once again after he scolded her. Saitou knew that he couldn't deal with the tanuki any longer or else he would inflict serious damage to her small, frail body. Though Kenshin had reasoned with her by saying that her foot would worsen if she were to walk on it. In the end, Kenshin's patience outlasted Kaoru's and he had won the quarrel.  
  
Kenshin looked once again down at Kaoru. He and Saitou could keep on walking and not tire, but Kaoru would not be able to rest properly and would be significantly sore once she'd awaken. She would also not be able to have a blanket to keep her warm. Kenshin felt sorry for Kaoru and shifted her position in his arms so that her back rested near his left shoulder as his left arm and hand supported her beneath her thighs. Then, with his right hand, he opened up his gi so that his entire chest was exposed to the night air. Saitou looked on at Kenshin with a curious expression splayed across his austere face.  
  
Kenshin then shifted Kaoru back into her original position where her head was resting lightly on his chest. At the moment Kaoru's cheek rested against his warm flesh, her hands immediately slipped into his gi and wrapped around his waist, pressing herself to him for more warmth.  
  
Once Kaoru had settled herself, Kenshin drew his gi around Kaoru's back, acting as a makeshift blanket. Saitou couldn't help but smirk at Kenshin's small act of affection.  
  
¤¤  
  
"...Kaoru..." A deep voice seemed to rumble about her. "...Kaoru, we're here...wake up..."  
  
Kaoru stifled a large yawn as she pushed herself away from the chest that she was snuggling into. Wait? Chest? Who's chest was it? Kaoru's eyes traveled up the well-chiseled chest and rested upon the soft violet orbs that she had encountered the morning before. How did she manage to get into such situations? Not that she was complaining...  
  
"Hello." Kaoru greeted groggily with a grin. She tried to stretch but found it quite difficult as the pain she received shot throughout her entire being. She groaned loudly.  
  
Kenshin immediately frowned. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kaoru frowned as well. "I feel so sore. Can you let me down for a while so I can walk? How long have you been carrying me anyway?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled softly. "We've been walking all night." Kenshin replied. "And I'm going to have to put you down anyway. Saitou says that town's just around the corner and he doesn't want to have you seen carried around town."  
  
Kaoru glanced over at the stoic man that marched in front of her. He shot his head back at her and glared at her. Kaoru bowed her head, emitting a soft giggle. How could he be so serious all the time?  
  
Immediately after her thought, she felt two hands slide down the side of her body as she slid out of Kenshin's arms and stood on her good foot on the ground. "Now don't put any weight on that." Kenshin warned.  
  
Saitou walked over to Kaoru and scoffed at Kenshin. "She's going to have to put some weight on it if she's going to get to town."  
  
"But it will only do worse to her foot!" Kenshin complained, placing a pout on his face.  
  
Saitou's mouth dropped in surprise. Since when did Kenshin pout? "It will be treated by the local doctors once we arrive and she will be receiving better care here than what was offered back at the summerhouse." Saitou retorted after a moment of silence. "Now, Kamiya, I'll need you to either lean against me or Himura to help stabilize you as we go into town."  
  
Kaoru nodded in understanding and leaned against Kenshin, gripping his offered arm tightly. His arm swept around her waist in support as they headed slowly towards the town.  
  
"Hold it!" A voice rang out behind the trio just as they were about to round the bend that would leave the woods.  
  
Kaoru whipped her head around to stare at a tall figure wearing an odd green cloak and black grungy hair pulled back in a high ponytail. On the clasp on the cloak was the coat of arms that belonged to Shishio. Kaoru gasped and dug her nails into Kenshin's arm.  
  
Saitou growled. "Himura, Kamiya, get your asses out of here. Don't give a damn about her foot either."  
  
Kenshin nodded and half carried, half ran with Kamiya down the path as Saitou drew out his sword. In a matter of seconds, Kaoru could hear the clamor of swords not far behind her.  
  
She could see the opening now, the gap in the trees that would lead into town. It wasn't much further away, she would make it...  
  
Yet there were a group of at least ten men blocking their path, all wearing the green cloaks and bearing the same crest that the man before them wore.  
  
Kenshin shoved Kaoru behind him and faced the men bravely. His hand itched at his hilt, waiting for their first move. He didn't have to wait along as all ten men launched forward at Kenshin at once.  
  
Kaoru gasped as she took a few staggered steps backward. A blur of red could be made out as the ten men blindly launched themselves at the blur that was Kenshin. Yet as they fought on, Kaoru could hear through the clamor of swords Kenshin calling, "Go on! We'll meet you at Makimachi's!"  
  
Kaoru gaped at Kenshin. Did she hear him correctly? She was staying with Misao? Kaoru could have jumped in excitement, but giving the current situation and her foot, that was going to have to wait until later. Kaoru took a step forward, but was held back as a hand grabbed her, one around the waist and the other at the shoulder as he threw her up onto his shoulder and ran away.  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A/N: Yeah, so it wasn't as long, and it was a pain to write because it's one of those chapters that fills you in from one even to the next. Also, I noticed a trend in the reviews. It seems that the more chapters I write the less reviews there are. Oh well, I thank all of you that do bother to review with much gratitude. Gosh, I sound like a hypocrite, but I did say the once I finished this I would review all of your stories in thanks. Hopefully this will get me back into the swing of things.  
  
So, some questions and comments:  
  
Bando-Eido no Megami-Sama: Yeah, I kind of did leave that part out that a sword is heavier than a bokken. Thanks for reminding me. I'll make sure not to do that again.  
  
Lightning-storm: Thank you! I can finally say that!! (  
  
The-Lone-Lemon, MizzLee, Silver Eyes Bright, Koishii Sweet, chibiBattousai, tiaravball15.  
  
THANKS!  
  
Don't forget to review!! And later days!  
  
~Mystic Song 


	10. Aoiya

Disclaimer: We can always dream, right?  
  
Definitions:  
  
¤ Kitsune – fox  
  
¤ Tori atama – rooster head  
  
¤ Oibore – old man  
  
¤ Ayaui – hey / watch it  
  
¤ Oyasuminasai – good night  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 10: Aoiya  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
Kaoru gasped in shock as she felt herself being thrown across the man's shoulders and opened her mouth wide to emit a shrill scream when the man's hand slapped over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up, tanuki!" The man hissed as he dashed down the dirt road that was about to empty into town. "Go ahead and open your mouth if you wish to get caught."  
  
Kaoru bit down on her lip and looked at her captor, or more like her savior. Saitou Hajime had her propped up on his shoulders, running fast into town. His breathing was labored, however, and he had several cuts and scrapes across his chest and arms. The cut was nothing too bad, but just enough damage to weaken him.  
  
"What about Kenshin?" Kaoru asked worriedly, shooting a hopeful glance behind their retreating form.  
  
"What did I say, Kamiya? Keep on talking if you want to be followed!" Saitou snapped. "This isn't about him, it's about you."  
  
Kaoru whimpered as she looked longingly back at the fight that was taking place. It would appear to be just a cloud of dust to any other by passer, but Kaoru could make out the flashes of steel that belonged to swords, and the blur of red that could have either been blood or Kenshin's hair. She was hoping it was the latter. Kaoru wouldn't be able to bear the fact that Kenshin could be hurt or even killed because he was protecting her. Though by the looks of Saitou, he didn't care. Saitou probably just thought of Kenshin as what he used to be: a pawn used for the slaughter of others. But he wasn't like that, not any more!  
  
The slim forest path abruptly opened up into the wide streets of Kaoru's hometown. She looked around in wonder, recalling fond memories of her childhood and moments before she had fled her home. Just down the street at the corner was the famous restaurant, the Akabeko, which Kaoru would often take Yahiko to if he had done an exceptional job at lessons. And towards the center of town, not too far from Kaoru's dojo, was the Aoiya: the home of her dearest friend, Makimachi Misao.  
  
Kaoru looked onward hopefully as Saitou's pace slowed down to a brisk trot. Maybe she would be able to stay with Kenshin at the Aoiya for a while. That way he could rest and overcome his wounds, if he had any.  
  
"Girl," Saitou said suddenly, depriving Kaoru from her thoughts, "I'm not going to carry you through town." With that, he practically dropped Kaoru off his shoulders as she plummeted to the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise as she quickly rearranged herself in mid-air so that she wouldn't land on her bad foot. Instead, she fell on her good foot and plopped down onto the ground.  
  
Saitou looked down at Kaoru in shock. He had to admit that she was something. Kaoru was exceptional in her style, or at least that is what he had heard. Though he always thought of it as something that retained to her dojo, and that she wouldn't apply it to everyday life. Though he just witnessed Kaoru falling in a controlled manner, despite the fact that she had landed on her behind. With more training, that Saitou would be more than willing to give once she became stewardess, she could become more graceful than a geisha, and much more powerful than a typical swordsman as well.  
  
Kaoru watched the many thoughts flicker across Saitou's unsettling eyes and immediately flushed. She was supposed to be a woman with grace and poise, and here she was sitting on the ground in a kimono! Kaoru quickly pushed herself off the ground and brushed off the dirt on her kimono. She looked back at Saitou with a hard glare of her own. "Where are we going now?"  
  
"I told you," Saitou drawled, rolling his eyes, "You are going to see your good friend Makimachi at the Aoiya. Now let's get a move on."  
  
He grabbed Kaoru by the arm rather forcefully and pulled her through the streets.  
  
Kaoru struggled to keep up with Saitou's pace with her injured foot, though she was determined to not let Saitou think she was weak. After a few moments of her hobbling behind him, she called, "Will we meet Kenshin there?"  
  
Saitou paused and looked down at Kaoru's hopeful sapphire eyes. "If he makes it that far, then yes."  
  
Kaoru's eyes saddened and her form drooped. Saitou sighed in frustration and tugged at her arm fairly harshly. "That doesn't give us an excuse to lag behind."  
  
Saitou could hear the faint growl Kaoru emitted from her throat and smirked inwardly. Yes, she is a feisty one.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin clutched his side desperately as he limped out of the battle. He was victorious, though paid a price. A gash was placed on his left side and his left leg was pierced. It hurt to walk, but he trudged on, determined to arrive at the Aoiya so that he could protect Kaoru. How he could protect her in a state like that was a mystery to him, but at least he would be there for her.  
  
Kenshin managed to get past the multiple unconscious bodies that were strewn across the path and made it into the wide streets of town. Several people were outside socializing or attempting to sell their goods to other passers-by, but when they noticed Kenshin, they all retreated back indoors or behind the flaps of their tents. Kenshin wasn't discouraged though, and continued forward.  
  
Though the pain was almost unbearable, and fatigue was overcoming him, Kenshin only allowed his thoughts to dwell on Kaoru and her smiling face. He imagined how Kaoru would greet him with open arms once he arrived at the Aoiya. How happy he would be to see her smiling. A small smile found its way to Kenshin's lips as he limped on. His determination never lagging until he found that he could not ignore his body's protests any longer. His legs crumpled beneath his body as he toppled down to the ground, becoming unconscious.  
  
The storm clouds piled on top of each other over the barren streets where the unconscious ex-hitokiri laid. The bitter drops of rain fell about the town, becoming heavier and louder with every passing minute.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru looked fretfully up at the sky as Saitou continued down the streets until they arrived at the Aoiya. It would be raining soon. No, it would be pouring. Kaoru wondered frantically what would happen to Kenshin if he were stranded out in the rain, hurt and alone. Tears started to cloud her eyes as she stepped up behind Saitou as he rapped his knuckles against the door.  
  
A soft pattering of feet could be heard as they neared the door, and soon Kaoru could hear a latch becoming undone as they slid open the door. A pair of bright emerald eyes and a long black braid could be seen from the slit she made in the doorway.  
  
"Oh! Saitou-san! Please, come on in!" Misao said eagerly as she opened the door wider for Saitou to enter. She was afraid that more of Shishio's men had returned to town to interrogate the citizens of their knowledge of Kaoru.  
  
"Makimachi." Saitou greeted hastily as he stepped inside, tugging Kaoru along with him. Kaoru stumbled forward, not watching where she was going. Her thoughts had been dwelling too much on Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" Misao crowed happily from the hallway as she practically jumped on Kaoru, embracing her tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but give a small smile at her friend's enthusiasm. "Misao-chan," she said softly, "So good to see you again."  
  
Misao bobbed her head in agreement. "I stayed with Yahiko-chan all week until I heard that the men had left town. Yahiko's probably sleeping upstairs right now." Misao said the latter in a softer voice.  
  
"After your loud outburst I doubt that he still is sleeping." Saitou said from behind Kaoru.  
  
Misao shot Saitou a glare and took Kaoru's arm. "C'mon Kaoru, we have a room ready for you upstairs. You should best be getting some rest. The bathhouse will be open soon. Aoshi-sama is cleaning up now after his training."  
  
Kaoru nodded gratefully and followed Misao up the steps that were past the kitchen and to the left. Her room was amongst many other rooms, most of which already belonged to other members of the Oniwabanshu. Misao's room was in fact just across the hall.  
  
"I'll let you rest for now, and call you when Aoshi-sama is finished." Misao said softly, sensing Kaoru's fatigue. Kaoru nodded and slipped inside her room, crawling towards her futon.  
  
She was still worried about Kenshin, but thought that he would return by the time she would wake to wash up. So until then, she figured, she could rest.  
  
¤¤  
  
The back door of the Aoiya opened softly as the okashira stepped inside. He carried a white trench coat that was hanging loosely in one hand as he held the discarded bath towel in the other. He was currently wearing a pair of his training hakamas and had pulled on a loose yukata over his chest, which would be discarded once he retired to his room.  
  
Misao skirted out of the kitchen as she welcomed the tall, silent ice man. Though he had managed to reach her first.  
  
"I'm back." He stated simply, walking past Misao and heading towards the mat by the fireplace where he usually sat to meditate indoors.  
  
Misao frowned. How was it that he never openly displayed any emotion towards her? She cared for him so much, and he didn't even seem to consider her love for him. Misao hesitantly approached Aoshi and stood behind his back.  
  
"Saitou-san and Kaoru-chan arrived a little while ago. Saitou is currently sleeping, and I told Kaoru that I would wake her once you came out of the bathhouse." Misao said softly, taking in Aoshi's stoic posture as he sat there.  
  
Aoshi merely inclined his head.  
  
Misao looked down at her feet. "Well, I guess I should go wake Kaoru now."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Misao froze. Did Aoshi just address her? Her heart started to beat faster in anticipation. Maybe he would confess his undying love to her. Maybe he just wanted Misao to stay by his side while he meditated. "Yes?" She responded weakly.  
  
"Himura did not arrive?" Aoshi answered emotionlessly.  
  
Misao's heart cascaded down to the floor where she could see it shatter to pieces. "No." She said somberly. She turned to go wake Kaoru.  
  
Once he heard the steady footsteps of Misao heading upstairs, Aoshi inched his head to the side so he could catch her retreating form. She was a beauty to him, though he tried to cover up his feelings by saying that she was just a girl and therefore too young for him. But even in the flickering firelight he could see her curves, and her maturity as she watched after her dear friend. Aoshi bowed his head and sighed. Through all his meditating he could determine only one thing: he was hopelessly in love with her. But he saw that he could do nothing.  
  
"She is too young." He told himself for the umpteenth time.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru felt something nudging her, forcing her to consciousness. She moaned loudly and sat up. "What is it?" She asked groggily after finding Misao sitting upright beside her.  
  
"Aoshi-sama's finished with the bathhouse. You're free to go in." Misao said quietly. "There are some spare yukata's by the towels."  
  
"Thank you Misao." Kaoru nodded, pushing the covers away from her. Though as she attempted to stand up, she caught sight of Misao's downcast face. "What's wrong, Misao?" She asked sympathetically, gripping Misao's chin so that she could look at her.  
  
Misao sighed. "I love him, and he doesn't see me."  
  
Kaoru embraced the younger girl tightly. "Oh Misao, don't worry. You're too young to think about such things. Of course Aoshi sees you, maybe he just doesn't think you're old enough to accept him yet."  
  
"Why should age matter?" Misao pouted. "Love doesn't happen at a certain age. Love is timeless."  
  
"Maybe you need to show Aoshi that." Kaoru suggested, backing away from Misao.  
  
Misao looked down at the ground. "Maybe..."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I'm going to go to the bathhouse now. Good night." Misao nodded and Kaoru left.  
  
As Kaoru headed out the back door, her thoughts drifted back to Misao. She was deeply in love with Aoshi. She would do anything for him. If anything happened to Aoshi, Misao would be by his side in an instant.  
  
Kaoru entered the bathhouse and stripped herself of her kimono and stepped into the tub of hot water.  
  
'If anything happened to Kenshin, I would be by his side in an instant.' Kaoru thought aimlessly, letting it run through her mind several times.  
  
"Wait!" Kaoru shot up in the bathtub. "What if something DID happen to Kenshin? And I'm just sitting around doing nothing!"  
  
Kaoru leapt out of the bathtub and pulled on the first yukata she could find. It was one of Misao's judging by the legnth, and since Misao was shorter than her, the yukata hung just above her knees. Kaoru was in too much of a hurry to think about the yukata, however, and was currently bolting out of the yard and into the streets where the rain had started to plummet from the sky.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru wailed as she wandered through the abandoned streets. "Where are you?"  
  
She was drenched and the yukata was clinging to her every curve. Her ebony hair was plastered to her face and neck as she continued down the street. The biting wind that whipped at her hair and chilled her body caused her to shiver, but she wasn't giving up.  
  
Kaoru came upon the town's central park, and towards the edge of the park near the shrubbery something interesting caught her eye. There was something in the street just behind the shrubbery. And that something had red hair.  
  
'Kenshin!' Kaoru's mind screamed.  
  
Kaoru, ignoring her injured foot, ran flat out towards Kenshin and scooped his shivering body into her arms. He was deathly pale, and his skin cold to the touch. He was still out cold, and Kaoru was frantic with what to do.  
  
The only thing she could think of doing was to bring him back to the Aoiya and hope that someone there would be able to treat him since he would surely have a horrible fever once he woke up. So Kaoru gathered Kenshin as best she could into her arms and trudged back down the street towards the Aoiya. It took Kaoru a good thirty to forty-five minutes before she arrived back at the Aoiya, flinging the front door open causing the two occupants in the front room to jump and stare.  
  
"Kaoru." Misao groaned as she saw Kaoru limp into the room, soaking wet. And then her attention turned to the body that had just slumped to the ground from Kaoru's arms.  
  
"Himura." Aoshi said immediately, his voice containing a hint of shock.  
  
"He needs help." Kaoru gasped. She was on the verge of collapsing, thinking that her ankle would not be capable of carrying her weight much longer.  
  
"Go wake Okina." Aoshi ordered Misao who obediently dashed up the steps. As Misao could be heard waking up the disgruntled man, Aoshi walked over towards Kenshin and scooped him up into his arms. "I'll be putting him in your room, Kaoru." Aoshi stated as he briskly carried Kenshin up to Kaoru's room.  
  
Kaoru slumped up against the nearest wall and slid down to the ground, curling up into a fetal position. She looked up as she heard three pairs of footsteps walking down the steps. Two of which belonged to Aoshi and Misao, the third belonging to an elderly man who was Okina.  
  
"What do you need, Aoshi?" Okina asked faithfully.  
  
"Go fetch Takani-san. She should be staying just a few blocks away at the Inn." Aoshi said. Okina nodded and walked briskly out the door.  
  
"You know I could have done that." Misao said, turning on Aoshi.  
  
"I don't want you going out in that weather." Aoshi said as he looked down at Misao, staring her straight in the eyes. "Okina is also going to an Inn where people are supposedly sleeping at this time at night. We don't want you walking in and creating a great deal of commotion."  
  
Misao glared at Aoshi before walking over to Kaoru to help her up. "Come on Kaoru, let's get you out of these clothes."  
  
Kaoru nodded weakly and allowed Misao to help her up the stairs and back up to her room. A candle was lit near the corner and it cast wide shadows across the walls. On her bed Kaoru found Kenshin sleeping, his wet clothes laying out on one of the spare mats to dry. Kaoru's yukata soon joined Kenshin's clothes as she found herself in another one of Misao's too-small yukatas.  
  
Misao gave Kaoru a small smile just before she exited the room. "I'm sure Takani-san will make everything better. So don't be alarmed if you see another woman in the room treating Himura-san."  
  
Kaoru nodded her understanding and slipped beneath a thick layer of covers, snuggling into their warmth. She soon let sleep overcome her. She was too asleep to even notice a slender woman with long black hair enter the room, tending to Kenshin's fever and Kaoru's swollen foot.  
  
¤¤  
  
"Aw, gee, c'mon fox. Why d'ya hafta be so darn stubborn?" A tall man with gravity-defying hair complained with a fishbone dangling at the corner of his mouth. "I was jest askin you out on a date, that's all."  
  
Megumi Takani sighed at her door, still dressed in her lavendar kimono that she had been wearing all day. Her long black hair wasn't as neat as usual since she didn't have the time to care for it as she usually did. The lord had been persistent for the past week that she'd stay at Hitokiri Kamiya's side, making sure that his health didn't waver. But Megumi knew that the lord shouldn't keep his hopes up. Kamiya-san was a dying man, and Megumi could do no more except give him the proper amount of medication each day and see that he was comfortable. She hated it when there was nothing more to do, but she had to accept it long ago when she first entered her profession. Though sometimes it did catch up to her, and one could find her weeping in a corner of some room.  
  
But now wasn't the time to be moping about. Right now there was a certain rooster-head that wouldn't leave her alone. He had followed her home from the palace to ensure her safety. Though his non-stop rambling irritated her, she couldn't help but feel grateful that he had done such a thing. Those men that had stormed through the town had driven all of the travelers away and had taken advantage of several innocent young woman along the way. This was why there were no complaints to the man's non-stop chatter because there was no one in the Inn.  
  
"...We don't hafta go anywhere fancy. Maybe just have lunch at the Akabeko or somethin'." Sanosuke Sagara drawled on.  
  
Megumi held up a hand, silencing the tall man that stood before her. "Now is not the time. Can't you see I'm tired and want to go to sleep?"  
  
Sanosuke paused and looked the woman over. It was true, her hair was unkempt and she had bags beneath her eyes. "Alright, kitsune, but just this once. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up and maybe we could catch some breakfast. Your treat, of course."  
  
Megumi sighed. "You should start saving money, tori-atama, instead of gambling it all off."  
  
Sanosuke shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?"  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "Goodnight." She said, waving Sanosuke off. Sanosuke gave her one of his smirks before turning around to head back down the steps. However once he took one step down the stair, a man had briskly swept past him. "Hey, watch it oibore!" Sanosuke hollered, raising a fist. But as the form stop, Sanosuke recoiled. "Whoa? You are an oibore. Gomen! He quickly bounded down the steps before the 'oibore' could reply.  
  
Megumi sighed and placed her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry about that. Why can't he just be normal for once?"  
  
The old man smiled. "Are you Takani-san? My name is Okina."  
  
Megumi nodded. "Yes, that's me Okina-san. How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you this late at night, but I'm afraid two of our residents are in need of your care. Himura-san and Kamiya-san." The man said apologetically, bowing slightly.  
  
Megumi placed her hand over her mouth to cover her astonished gasp. Wasn't Himura-san the lord's hitokiri and that tori-atama's friend? And how many other Kamiya-san's could there be besides the Hitokiri Kamiya in the palace and his daughter that was somewhere out in the wild last time she heard?  
  
"Of course I'll be able to help you. If you would just show the way." Megumi replied.  
  
Okina nodded and led Megumi through the streets and back into the Aoiya.  
  
¤¤  
  
"Oh good, Okina, you're back." Misao said immediately once Okina had entered the Aoiya with Megumi at his side.  
  
Okina bowed at Aoshi, who was standing stoically by Misao's side. "This is Takani-san, as you requested."  
  
"Arigato, Okina." Aoshi said. He then twisted on his heel, beckoning for Megumi to continue. "Both Himura-san and Kamiya-san are upstairs waiting to be treated."  
  
"Could you tell me what's wrong with them?" Megumi asked as she fished through her medical bag, looking for any instruments that she thought would be necessary.  
  
Misao tailed after the two as they climbed the steps. "Kamiya Kaoru has what looks to be a broken ankle, and Himura Kenshin I think has a fever. They're both sleeping right now."  
  
Megumi's brow furrowed. Kenshin with a fever wasn't a good thing, especially if it was too serious for the members of the Aoiya to treat.  
  
Once she was shown the door to Kenshin and Kaoru's room, she ordered Misao and Aoshi to fetch spare bandages and a warm cloth before setting to work.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
¤¤  
  
Misao sat downstairs by the hearth. Megumi had shooed her and Aoshi out of the room as she treated both Kenshin and Kaoru. It turns out that Kaoru had a slight fever as well, though nothing too serious once treated properly. Kenshin, however, seemed on the verge of death. His skin was pale and his breathing shallow. Misao hoped that he would pull through: Kaoru needed him.  
  
Misao sighed and rested her head against the wall with her eyes closed.  
  
"You should go get some sleep." Advised the monotone voice of Aoshi.  
  
"I want to wait until Megumi-san finishes." Misao said, not opening her eyes.  
  
She heard the Aoshi's quiet footsteps as they approached her, pausing only a foot away. Misao cautiously opened one eye, jumping slightly as she met Aoshi's hardened gaze.  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn tonight?" Aoshi asked quietly. His azure gaze had softened as he took in the soft contours of Misao's face. He had realized that there was no point in holding back his love for her in fear that he would be too late. Aoshi saw how easy it was for two people to separate by just looking at Kenshin and Kaoru. They could have been deprived from each other at a young age and they haven't admitted their feelings to each other. Aoshi would not let that happen between him and Misao.  
  
Misao was taken aback by Aoshi's question as he showed his concern. "Since when did you care?" She asked, not trying to sound offending, but only shocked.  
  
Aoshi's stooping form lowered to the floor as he sat himself alongside Misao. "I have cared for a long time." He said, taking Misao's hands in his.  
  
Misao was at a loss of words. What was with his change in attitude? "Why are you being so forward tonight?"  
  
A small smile graced Aoshi's lips. "I have come to realize something." He paused to look at Misao's confused face. "I don't want what's happening between Kenshin and Kaoru to happen between us."  
  
"What's going on between Kenshin and Kaoru?" Misao asked a little more urgently, her form leaning forward slightly. Was there anything going on that she didn't know about?  
  
"You know as well as I do, Misao, that they are becoming more intimate with each other." Aoshi started solemnly, "But they are so close in losing each other every day. Kaoru is constantly running away from Lord Shishio as Kenshin is constantly fighting for her. They could easily be separated from each other, and they would both be devastated."  
  
Misao was in a daze. Never had Aoshi mentioned so much in an attempt to portray how he was feeling. In response, her grip on his hands tightened, encouraging Aoshi to continue.  
  
"I don't want that separation between us. I don't want to be devastated." Aoshi finished. His eyes were pleading, his expression slightly strained. "I love you, Misao."  
  
Misao's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh Aoshi-sama! I love you too!" She flew forward with her arms outstretched, flinging them around his neck. She was laughing happily into his shoulder as Aoshi's arms encircled her small waist. A broad grin was across his face, reaching to his once cold eyes that were now warm.  
  
The couple stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth. Misao didn't expect any future physical contact that happened in the open again for a while, but she wasn't complaining as she reveled in the feeling at the moment. She respected Aoshi for his austere appearance, and she wasn't going to ask him to change just for her selfish inner desires.  
  
After a few more moments they both pulled away.  
  
"I think it's time for me to go to bed now." Misao yawned loudly.  
  
Aoshi looked down at her lovingly. "Didn't you want to wait until Megumi was finished?"  
  
Misao shrugged, slipping down onto her back and placing her hands behind her head. "I think that might take a while, now that I think about it. There's enough time for a short nap, right?"  
  
Aoshi chuckled and Misao beamed at him. "Would you like me to get you some blankets then? Or would you prefer your bed?"  
  
"A couple blankets please!" Misao said enthusiastically. Aoshi in response stood up and walked down the hall past the steps and to a small closet. He pulled out three blankets and walked back to where Misao was, toppling the blankets onto her resting form.  
  
"Ayaui!" Misao complained loudly.  
  
Aoshi slipped a finger onto her lips to hush her. "Some people are sleeping." He reminded her. Misao sheepishly took the blankets from Aoshi and stretched one out across the floor. She then laid down on that one and pulled a second blanket over her, drawing it up to her chin.  
  
"Oyasuminasai." She yawned, her eyes drifting shut.  
  
Aoshi took the second blanket and wrapped it around himself as he propped himself up against the wall, watching over Misao as she drifted asleep. "Oyasuminasai."  
  
...tbc...  
  
¤¤**¤¤  
  
A/N: Another chapter up! You all hafta tell me what you think! I decided to not include Tomoe in this story; I think she would just disrupt the story line. My original ending for this story has changed somewhat since these stories have a habit for writing themselves. I'm open to any suggestions!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Amy- heh, yeah, she was taken, but not exactly kidnapped  
  
The-Lone-Lemon- every story needs much K&K waff!  
  
ChibiBattousai- Oh I love writing K&K waff scenes, and I love reading about them too. I'm hoping to put more in. I don't think it was enough  
  
Kik-ting- haha, it's great to know you're hooked on it.  
  
Innocence8- wow, gee, thanks. I'm glad my stories are original and not repetitive with the common plots there are out there.  
  
KoishiiSweet- lol! Who could live without K&K fluff?  
  
Silver Eyes Bright- Yeah, Kaoru does seem to get all the attention now, doesn't she?  
  
Vicotoria- thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it and please keep reading!  
  
Please review! 


	11. Proclamation

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm sorry to say that Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 11 Proclamation  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Sano whistled merrily as he marched down the street with an aire of importance. He was, afterall, one of the lord's guards, and wasn't meant to be judged lightly. He was on his way towards town from the castle to pick up Megumi. He had watched the old man take Megumi from the Inn and had followed them to the Aoiya. He had promised Megumi the night before to pick her up the next morning, and he meant to keep his promise by all means.  
  
As he neared the Aoiya, he noticed that there wasn't much movement throughout the estate like there usually was. Sanosuke was used to hearing the clash of swords or the grunts of the Oniwabanshu as they practiced, but he heard of no such thing that morning. He hesitated before knocking on the door, wondering what could have happened in order to halt the Oniwaban's practices for the day and require Megumi's assiance.  
  
A soft padding was heard from within the house as it was cautiously slid open, a weary-eyed Misao standing behind the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Sano." Misao greeted groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Megumi actualy." Sanosuke answered casually. "Is she still here?"  
  
Misao nodded and beckoned Sano inside.  
  
Sanosuke looked around his surroundings, surprised to find things unkempt. Aoshi was leaning casually against the wall by the hearth, surveying his movements, and over to the right he found Megumi resting on her stomach, hands neatly folded beneath her chin.  
  
"Hey, kitsune," Sanosuke called to Megumi, "Are you ready to come up to the palace?"  
  
Megumi turned her head to face Sano and offered him a tiny smile. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I followed that old man from the Inn here just to check that you were safe." Sanosuke said, shrugging slightly to emphasize that his action wasn't a big deal.  
  
Megumi grinned. "You over protective tori-atama." Sano was surprised the Megumi didn't retort back like she usually did, but also noticed the bags beneath her eyes.  
  
"So are ya comin or not?"  
  
Megumi shook her head and struggled to stand up. "Ken-san and Kaoru-chan are upstairs sleeping, and I want to wait until one of them wakes up."  
  
"Jou-chan?" Sanosuke asked suddenly, "And Kenshin? I'm glad he found her, but what happened?"  
  
Megumi looked at him skeptically but continued, "Kaoru has a sprained ankle and Kenshin has a fever. It's pretty serious."  
  
"Oh," Sanosuke said, looking down at the ground. "Well I hope they get better. And I think I'll wait with you until one of them wakes up. That is if it's alright with the iceman."  
  
Aoshi lifted his head to give Sano a scrutinizing glare.  
  
Sanosuke grinned in response. "Well, I guess that's a yes!" He then settled himself next to Megumi on the ground.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru groaned loudly as she woke up the next morning, stretching her legs as far out as possible. The blankets that had been piled on top of her were carelessly tossed to her side as she straightened the yukata that had bunched up at her thighs. Kaoru's head was killing her as she gave a frustrated groan and cradled her head with her hands, and the steady stream of sunlight that flowed through the nearby window didn't help things either.  
  
Kaoru sat up straight on the futon, looking around the room. The western- style bed in the corner had an occupant who Kaoru presumed was still sleeping. She inched towards the bed on her hands and knees in an attempt to discover who the sleeping person was. As she kneeled up onto the bed, however, she found that a mane of red hair covered the man's face. But the red hair was enough to give it away: it was Kenshin.  
  
Suddenly Kaoru remembered what had happened the night before. How she looked for Kenshin in the rain and returned home with him. How Misao said that they had called a doctor and for her to not be alarmed if she found somebody else in the room with her.  
  
Kaoru leaned in towards Kenshin and swept the hair from his eyes. His face was strained and his breaths shallow. Kaoru grimaced at his pain, thinking that she was the cause of it all. After all, if she wasn't a stewardess, then there would be no need for Kenshin to protect her and get hurt in the process.  
  
But they wouldn't have met either, and Kaoru would certainly regret that. She had grown to like Kenshin, and even love him. She didn't want him to be hurt just for her own safety.  
  
Kaoru withdrew her hand from Kenshin's face and slowly limped out of the bedroom. She wanted to find someone that maybe could do another check up on Kenshin. As she walked down the steps, however, she found a tall man with gravity defying hair, and her thoughts were immediately side tracked.  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru called excitedly, hopping down the steps as fast as she could.  
  
Sanosuke turned his head at the mention of his name and found Kaoru in a vanilla colored yukata hobbling down the steps, her eyes shining bright. "Hey Jou-chan, how are ya feeling?"  
  
Kaoru beemed at him. "I'm fine, Sano. And it's so good to see you again!"  
  
Sanosuke gave Kaoru one of his boyish grins. "And I see that you made it back safely...er, at least somewhat." He glanced down at Kaoru's ankle.  
  
Megumi looked at the two chatting animatedly and became jealous. She wished that she could have a relationship like that with Sano, but she was always found bickering with him. Well, there were those moments where they would mention some compliments to each other, or express worry, but that was it. Nothing more.  
  
But it wasn't like Megumi to get jealous over a girl who was a good few years younger than herself. Did she happen to find competition in the young girl? Of course she shouldn't pay too much attention to them, they were just friends after all. Nothing to be overworked about. So Megumi decided to shrug it off and approach Kaoru to look her ankle over.  
  
"How does it feel?" Megumi asked, cautiously kneeling beside Kaoru's foot to get a better look at it.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. I don't feel a thing." Kaoru replied nonchalantly.  
  
"That's the thing, tanuki." Megumi said. "You are supposed to feel something, even if it's the foot."  
  
Kaoru glared at the kneeling woman as she just smiled. "I meant that it doesn't hurt. When can I walk on it?"  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes. "You should stay off of it for another few days, and keep it elevated. I will check on it again after that, and maybe then you can walk on it."  
  
Kaoru started to pout and fell back on the nearest pillow. "I can't stay off it for that long!"  
  
"You're going to have to try." Megumi put in before standing up.  
  
"Aw, it won't be that bad Kaoru-chan." Misao said in her cheery voice.  
  
Kaoru stuck out her tongue at Misao playfully and crossed her arms. "Maybe I should sprain your ankle and see what you say then."  
  
Misao waved her hand at Kaoru. "If you did that, then Aoshi-sama would wait on my every need. It's worth breaking an ankle for that." She nudged Aoshi lightly who looked down at Misao with a questioning look. Misao simply giggled and wrapped his arms around herself.  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the two before looking back at Megumi, who was standing closely next to Sanosuke. "How's Kenshin doing?"  
  
Megumi frowned. "Well, I'd give him another day to wake up from his fever, and a couple days after that for him to recover his stregnth."  
  
"That long?" Kaoru wailed.  
  
Megumi shook her head. "That's not long at all compared to others. Ken- san is strong in both body and mind."  
  
"Yea, Jou-chan. Nothin to fret about. He'll pull through soon enough, you just wait and see." Sano but in. Megumi looked at him thankfully.  
  
Kaoru seemed somewhat comforted, but not entirely. What would she do for the next few days?  
  
Suddenly, a grumpy voice sounded from upstairs. "Misao! Is breakfast ready?"  
  
Kaoru's face lit up. "Is that Yahiko?" She asked in a hushed whisper. Aoshi looked over at Kaoru and nodded solemnly.  
  
"No!" Misao called back. "But if you're so hungry, how about you go and make some yourself you little brat!"  
  
"I'm not little!"  
  
Misao huffed and stormed off to the kitchen as Aoshi tailed after her to make sure Misao woudn't hurt herself. As he passed Kaoru, he bent down and whispered. "This has been going on every morning for the past few days."  
  
Kaoru put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.  
  
Clumsy footsteps could be heard descending the stairs as Yahiko lazily hopped down each step. Yet the footsteps came to an abrupt stop once Yahiko reached the bottom step. In front of him he saw someone that he didn't think he would see for yet a very long time.  
  
"Busu!" He cried out desperately.  
  
Kaoru swept her head around to look at the astonished eleven-year-old. Her eyes held mock anger at her beloved student's nickname for her. "You little brat!" She retorted.  
  
Yahiko burst into a run as he leapt onto Kaoru's lap, hugging her fiercely. "I'm glad you're back." He wept into her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru was surprised. She never knew that Yahiko would care so much for her return. She drew soothing circles onto Yahiko's back, cooing soft words into his ear. "Everything's alright now."  
  
Yahiko's sobs turned into hiccups as he pulled away from Kaoru. "You hurt your ankle." He pointed out. "Who did that to you?" He asked accusingly.  
  
Kaoru shook her head, smiling. "It's nothing to worry about, it will get better soon. Until then, I'm afraid there aren't going to be any lessons." She paused for a minute before saying, "But maybe I will help out in the kitchen."  
  
Yahiko's smile was swept off his face. "You can't cook! There's no way you are going in the kitchen."  
  
"And what's so bad about my cooking?" Kaoru asked angrily, her hands on her hips.  
  
Yahiko leapt off of Kaoru's lap and danced away from Kaoru's grasp. "You suck at it!"  
  
"Why you little-!" Kaoru pulled out a bokken and whaked Yahiko over top the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Misao peered her head out of the kitchen, "Looks like some things never change."  
  
¤¤  
  
Megumi was on her way back to the castle with Sanosuke at her side. Kaoru's ankle was coming along well as the swelling had gone down. Megumi would give it another two days before Kaoru could walk on it, but until then, she would have to stay off her foot and keep it elevated.  
  
Megumi entered the castle gates with Sano by her side and was welcomed with the cocky smile of Lord Seijuro. "Good evening, Milord." Megumi said honorable, dipping herself into a graceful curtsey. Sanosuke simply bowed his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Ah, good evening Megumi-kun. I must compliment you on your job well done with Kamiya-san, he is recovering nicely." Hiko replied heartily.  
  
Megumi looked at him questioningly. "I beg your pardon, milord, but last I checked, Kamiya-san was not doing well at all."  
  
"Well it appears he has improved. In fact, he started getting better after I told him about his daughter." Hiko said cheerfully.  
  
"Jou-chan?" Sanosuke questioned. "What on earth did you say to Kamiya-san about Jou-chan?"  
  
Hiko beamed at the two. "Oh, just that she would be returned to the castle soon and would be made stewardess. But he was also quite pleased to hear that her suitors will be carefully chosen when she assumes duties as princess."  
  
Megumi and Sanosuke exchanged worried glances before excusing themselves and heading towards the castle gardens.  
  
"Do you think she's ready to take on such duties?" Megumi asked once they had distanced themselves a great deal away from their Lord.  
  
Sanosuke shrugged. "It's nothing that she can't learn. I'm just worried about what will happen once she becomes a princess. Certainly there will try to be assassination attempts on her, and the issue of her suitors."  
  
Megumi quirked an eyebrow at Sanosuke. "Why are you worried about her suitors?" Megumi was somewhat worried that she may regret the answer she would receive.  
  
"She's not ready to marry, she's too young. And I just don't want anyone taking advantage of her." Sanosuke paused and said as an afterthought, "She's like a sister to me."  
  
"Funny how she rubs off on everyone in such a way." Megumi replied thoughtfully. Though her and the tanuki weren't on excellent terms, Megumi couldn't bring herself to shoot the girl down.  
  
Sanosuke looked down at Megumi and smiled. "Never knew you were getting soft, Kitsune."  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes playfully and smiled up at Sanosuke. "Oh shut your mouth, tori-atama."  
  
Sanosuke chortled before drawing Megumi in towards him, his arm draped around her shoulder. Megumi looked up at him with a shocked expression, but when she saw that his face was brighter than it had ever been, she relaxed into his hold and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru thought she was going to die. She had been sitting in her bed for three days straight, unable to do a thing. There was so much energy pent up inside of her that she thought she was going to explode. Yet as she cast her glance in Kenshin's direction, her expression calmed. He had still yet to wake up, and when he did, she was to fetch Misao or Aoshi immediately as Megumi had left to return to her duties up at the castle.  
  
Kaoru laid her head back down on her pillow as she tossed around in her blankets, finding the urge to release her energy on something. Finally, finding no other outlet for her stress, she slammed her face into the pillow and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Kenshin sat bolt upright in his bed, yet immediately regreted the sudden action as he felt the onslaught of a headache. He groaned loudly and laid back down, turning on his side to face the person who had screamed and had awoken him just moments before.  
  
To his surprise, he found Kaoru writhing around on the ground, moaning loudly. He watched her in fascination as her body thrashed from side to side. He had never seen such a person in so much torment, and he had the sudden urge to go up to her and wrap his arms around her comfortingly. Yet before he could do so, the door slammed open as Aoshi and Misao rushed in.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Misao asked worriedly, bending down on her hands and knees at Kaoru's side.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Kaoru wailed, her hands ready to rip the hair out of her head.  
  
Aoshi frowned, wondering if she had damaged her ankle even more. He stepped forward and drew the covers away from Kaoru's body and examined her ankle. To his surprise and relief, the swelling was gone, and the only thing Kaoru had to be wary about would be applying the right amount of weight on her ankle as she walked.  
  
"It is safe to walk on now." Aoshi stated calmly.  
  
Kaoru's face immediately lit up. "You mean I can walk around now! And practice kendo!"  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "Yes, you can walk. But you can not practice with Yahiko-chan yet. Another day, when you are adjusted to your ankle, you will be able to practice."  
  
Kaoru's face had downfallen once again but she took the oppurtunity to stand up, casting a wary glance in Kenshin's direction.  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed, "You're up!" She rushed over to the bed and kneeled by Kenshin's side, nudging him playfully. "I thought you were going to be asleep forever! I was worried." Kaoru said the last part softly so that Aoshi and Misao couldn't hear.  
  
Misao tugged on Aoshi's arm and beamed up at him before smiling at Kenshin. "It's about time, Himura. You had us all worried sick."  
  
Kenshin's hand flew up to rub the back of his head as a soft blush crossed his cheeks. "Thanks for being concerned, de gozaru yo. But, who brought me in here in the first place? Last I remember, I was in the streets as it rained."  
  
It was Kaoru's turn to blush once Aoshi and Misao's gaze fell upon her. "I did. I was worried so I left the Aoiya to look for you."  
  
Kenshin beamed at Kaoru and took her hand in his. He slowly lifted her hand to his lips and graced her knuckles with a gentle kiss. "Arigatou," he murmered softly.  
  
Kaoru's face was on fire and begged for the life of her that Misao and Aoshi weren't looking. However, life wasn't always as sweet, and Kaoru could hear the soft chuckling of Misao behind her.  
  
"Aoshi-sama and I will go fix you something to eat, Kenshin." Misao tugged Aoshi out of the room and Kaoru could hear their slow footsteps make their way down the stairs.  
  
Kaoru leaned forward and rested her chin on her folded hands. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked softly, content with gazing up into Kenshin's soft amethyst eyes.  
  
Kenshin nodded appreciatively. "I feel as good as to walk." To prove his point, he slid out of the bed and stood in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed, leaping up herself. "You should still get some rest!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Honestly, I feel fine. However, Kaoru-dono, your ankle is in no condition to walk on." He teased as he scooped Kaoru up into his arms and headed towards the door.  
  
Kaoru playfully slapped Kenshin on the shoulder. "That's nonsense. Aoshi said I could walk on it."  
  
Kenshin payed no attention to Kaoru as he walked out the bedroom door and strolled down the steps.  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin intently as they made their way down the stairs. She noted the way his crimson hair swayed to each step, and how his narrowed amethyst eyes were focused out in front of him.  
  
Kenshin noticed Kaoru's stare and laid gentle eyes upon her soft face. "Is there something you wanted?" He asked bemused.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in embarrassment at being caught and a streak of blush stained her cheeks. She furiously shook her head, but she soon fell into her trance once again.  
  
Kenshin chuckled in reaction to Kaoru's strange behavior and turned to look at her again, his steps pausing so that he was no longer descending the stairs. He was awed with the way she was looking at him. Her rose petal lips were caught in a barely visible grin, and her aquamarine eyes were glazed over. His eyes were locked on her, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from hers.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said softly, his name falling from her lips as if it were a breath.  
  
She hesitated to continue. "Hmm?" Kenshin prompted.  
  
"I-I think I'm in love with you." Kaoru finally replied, just as softly as before.  
  
Kenshin was overcome with joy at hearing her admit her feelings, yet somewhat fearful. "I'm afraid I'm in love with you too." He said somberly.  
  
He watched Kaoru's eyes widen in shock, and in her blue depths he could detect disappointment. "What do you mean?" Her lip trembled slightly, anxiously waiting his reply.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru," Kenshin sighed, his head lurching forward and drooping onto her neck. She felt his breath on the crook of her neck, and his forhead nuzzling her ebony hair. Her arms around his neck tightened as her hands fisted his yukata. Kenshin continued, yet slowly, "You are too pure for me. You are stewardess, soon to become princess and queen. I am an ex- hitokiri. I taint your innocence, and I fear that I will give you a bad reputation."  
  
Kaoru's eyes drifted shut as she caressed her cheek against his fiery mane in a form of comfort. "That is nonsense." She said boldly. "You do no such thing to me. You even said that you are no longer a hitokiri yourself, and your past means nothing of that sort to me. You have proven yourself to be a great man, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin was comforted by her words and lifted his head so that his forehead could be pressed against her own. "You are an amazing woman, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru giggled, her lips forming a brilliant smile.  
  
A hungry look arose in the depths of Kenshin's eyes as the battle for amber to overtake amethyst arose. The result was a steely blue that caught Kaoru off guard. Though before Kaoru could question what it meant, Kenshin grazed his lips across Kaoru's, eliciting a soft moan from the recesses of her throat.  
  
Once Kenshin drew away, he chuckled into Kaoru's hair, a boyish grin forming across his lips. He continued to carry Kaoru down the few remaining steps and into the kitchen to meet a very bemused Aoshi and Misao.  
  
¤¤  
  
"Lord Seijuro." The urgent voice of Saitou inquired as he stepped into Hiko's study. Hiko looked up from his book and gave Saitou his attention. "I've received word that Shishio's men are gathering in the forest."  
  
Hiko stood up abruptly, slamming his book down onto the nearest table. "Retrieve Kaoru-san from the Aoiya and bring her here. We will need to prepare for battle immediately."  
  
"Yes sir." Saitou replied in monotone, bowing his head in respect before leaving the room.  
  
...tbc...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh! It has been FOREVER since I've last updated! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, you must think I'm evil. Though I must say that my computer was in the shop for the past three weeks or so, but now it's all fixed!  
  
Abstractmind – lol, I surprised you? I guess that's good, haha! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story then.  
  
The-Lone-Lemon – I love waff sooooo much! There just can't be a Rurouni Kenshin story without it!  
  
Innocence8 – oh wow! I love your comments!  
  
Silver Eyes Bright – lol, it was quick, but the way I look at it is that they've known each other much longer than what I let on in the story.  
  
Cyjj – ugh! I can't stand tragic endings! Especially to such a great couple.  
  
Kik-ting – I'm glad this story's getting better, though it does have its up and downs. Now I hafta work on updating this a lot sooner, lol.  
  
Koishii Sweet – I always love your reviews, full of enthusiasm!  
  
Alex – Why thank ya! Keep reading!  
  
Ashley – lol, I know the feeling of getting into it and then finding it's not finished. Because of that, I will make sure my updates come more quickly. Though there's not much left to write, the story's almost over.  
  
Victoria – Hopefully the waff I just wrote is what you're looking for!  
  
ChibiBattousai – lol, Tomoe is definitely not one of my favorites, and I'm afraid of how I would portray her in a story such as this. I decided that her character just wouldn't fit with this plot.  
  
ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!! 


	12. Homecoming

Disclaimer: see earlier chapters, and if you're not convinced...too bad!  
  
Definitions:  
  
¤ Mei – niece  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 12 Homecoming  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Yahiko woke up to the abrupt sound of pounding footsteps making their way down the dirt road towards the Aoiya. With a loud groan he pushed himself up and off of his futon, the blankets pooling at his feet. He made his way silently down the steps and to the front door, peering out down the road to make out the large silhouettes of various warriors and guards of Lord Seijuro's army. Yahiko's jaw dropped in awe as he watched the combatants march down the road, their weapons jingling at their sides carelessly.  
  
With clothes disheveled, and hair tousled, Yahiko slid open the front door and stepped out onto the front lawn. His brown eyes were no longer hazy with sleep, but wide open in shock. Riding on a grand, gray speckled stallion sat Saitou Hajime.  
  
Saitou's topaz eyes were narrowed in a scrutinizing glare as he bore down on the road ahead. His eyes never wavered as he pulled his horse over to the edge of the road, commanding the procession of warriors to proceed over. To Yahiko's amazement, Saitou dismounted his horse right outside the Aoiya's yard, tying the reins in a loose knot around the fence.  
  
Yahiko warily approached the tall, stern man who was commonly known as the Wolf of Mibu. His way of the sword was deadly, and Lord Hiko was proud to recruit such a man into his armed forces. With an ungainly bow, Yahiko greeted Saitou, his eyes trained to the ground.  
  
"Get up," Saitou commanded, causing Yahiko to spring back up, his back rigid. Saitou's thin lips curled into a cruel smirk, "Tell me, is the Battousai residing here?"  
  
Yahiko cocked his head to the side in question. Wasn't the Battousai the legendary assassin? Why would he be staying at the Aoiya? Yahiko's skin fell suddenly stark white, his eyes widening until they threatened to fall out of his head. Could it be, that the person who had been staying with Kaoru, was the Battousai?  
  
Saitou couldn't help but release a soft chuckle as he watched the multiple emotions slide across Yahiko's face. "I'll take that as a yes, then. Now, if you could please show me inside."  
  
Yahiko drew in a tight breath as he escorted Saitou into the house. He had seen Kaoru walking around the house the day before with a red haired man. Though as curious as he was, he never brought himself to ask the man who he was, and why he was with Kaoru in the first place. But now that he knew that this man was the Battousai, he wondered how insane Kaoru must be to reside with this man.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin grew stiff, detecting the intrusion of an intense man enter the house. His possessive instincts kicked in as he slid out of the western style bed and knelt down to Kaoru's sleeping side. He looked down at her angelic face; her ebony hair had strayed from its braid and fell about her face. With a tender yet calloused hand, Kenshin tucked the strands behind Kaoru's ear.  
  
He longed to stay by her side longer, to just appreciate his love for her, and her love for him. They were together, even if it was only for the time being. Who knew how long their secret relationship would last since he was simply her guardian, and her a soon-to-be princess.  
  
Sadness crossed his amethyst eyes at the thought of losing Kaoru. He would certainly not deal with it well. Though before he could dwell on this thought any longer, the heavy footsteps of a stranger downstairs brought Kenshin rushing down the steps, his sword at his side.  
  
¤¤  
  
Saitou walked calmly around the Aoiya's first floor. He knew he would be overriding his welcome by ascending the steps and searching out Kamiya without permission, but the boy before him wouldn't come out of his stupor. He remained standing still, his face holding a shocked expression with mouth gaping open and eyes bulging. Saitou was amused, and would therefore not bring the boy around. However his patience was dwindling.  
  
A whir of movement was heard up stairs, and Saitou directed his topaz eyes to the top of the steps. Could that stirring be of Kaoru's? Or possibly a member of the Oniwabanshu? In a split second, Saitou felt the cold of steel pressed lightly yet firmly against his throat. Aah, it was the Battousai.  
  
Saitou did not flinch, yet directed his gaze upon the golden hue that belonged solely to the Battousai. "So we meet again, Battousai." Saitou greeted coolly.  
  
Kenshin was surprised to find Saitou in the Aoiya, but reasoned it had something to do with Kaoru. "Can I help you?" He replied just as coldly.  
  
"This kind boy brought me into the house so I may take Kaoru back up to the castle." Saitou said with mock kindness, gesturing towards the young boy that was still standing in his daze.  
  
Kenshin looked at Yahiko quizzically before returning his death glare towards Saitou. "Taking Kaoru back? Under whose orders?"  
  
Saitou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If Battousai really wanted a conversation, then there was no reason to keep him at sword point. "Who else other than Lord Hiko?"  
  
Kenshin tensed. If Hiko was calling Kaoru back to the castle, then that meant that they were taking action against Shishio. He probably wanted to place Kaoru underneath the castle's protection so that Kenshin could go into battle.  
  
A sneer crossed Saitou's face. "I see that you cannot bring yourself to part from Kaoru, ne?"  
  
"Don't assume what you don't know." Kenshin snarled. His eyes had become more deadly than before if that was even possible. They were so mortifying, in fact, that Saitou took a step back, topaz eyes widening in shock.  
  
Though being the stubborn man that Saitou was, he decided to continue the matter further. "Oh, believe me Battousai, I do know much. It's all clear. I see the way you admire that tanuki when you think no one notices, or the way she responds to your every gesture." Kenshin's temper started to flare as he threatened to slice Saitou's head clean off by applying the slightest bit of pressure on his neck, just enough to draw blood. "Don't be foolish. This is for your own good."  
  
A deep growl emitted from Kenshin's throat as he drew his sword an inch from Saitou's neck, preparing to sever it from the rest of his body. Though just as he was about to deliver the blow, a startled gasp was emitted from the second floor.  
  
Kenshin's face whipped around to face the innocent cobalt orbs that belonged to none other than Kaoru. Her hand covered her gaping mouth and her eyes were tearing. "Kenshin," she made out in a soft whimper.  
  
Kenshin immediately drew himself away from Saitou, rushing up the steps to meet Kaoru. He reached out a tentative hand to stroke Kaoru's cheek, though the moment his hand made contact, she flinched and withdrew from him. Kenshin was hurt, his eyes no longer amber but a deep amethyst. "Kaoru," he said, his voice cracking.  
  
"W-what were you doing?" She asked timidly, gesturing towards Saitou's austere silhouette on the ground floor.  
  
"He entered the house, and I thought he was threatening you." Kenshin answered truthfully, craving to draw Kaoru up in his arms and rock her to soothe her troubled thoughts.  
  
"You were about to kill him, weren't you?" She asked, her voice hoarse.  
  
Kenshin shook his head wildly, crimson locks falling out of its bindings. "Of course not, Kaoru, of course not. I don't kill." He said the last part weakly.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in realization, her eyebrows threatening to travel up past her hairline. This was how her and Kenshin fought only a few days before, and she never wanted that to happen again. "Oh, Kenshin..." she trailed off, tears trailing down her face and splashing onto the floor. She fell forward, Kenshin catching her in a strong embrace, gently cradling her against his warm body.  
  
Yahiko immediately stirred, his face jerking up to face Kaoru. When he saw Kenshin holding her, his eyes darkened and he dashed up the steps. "Get off of her Battousai!" Yahiko cried, beating his hands onto Kenshin's back.  
  
Kenshin stiffened, though didn't let go of Kaoru in fear that she would topple down the steps. Instead, he sat down on the top step, Kaoru on his lap with her head buried into his chest.  
  
Fear shone in Yahiko's startled brown eyes as he looked at Kaoru and Kenshin together. He knew that Kaoru was trustworthy, but for her to trust a hitokiri was fanatical! "Kaoru!" Yahiko cried, hoping to knock some sense into Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru looked up, her face had reddened and her eyes were puffy. Her hands clutched onto Kenshin's gi at his shoulders, her knuckles white. "Yahiko?" Kaoru questioned meekly.  
  
"Get off of him!" Yahiko ordered his teacher who he loved as a sister and mother. "He's the Battousai, you know!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew dangerously dark and her eyes narrowed. "He was the Battousai, Yahiko. And I do know that."  
  
"Then why are you still sitting there, busu?" Yahiko cried, fearing that Kenshin might somehow attack Kaoru. Though Kenshin's eyes were a soft, compassionate amethyst, gazing at Yahiko with understanding shimmering in his depths, and nothing compared to the blazing amber he had confronted Saitou with.  
  
"I have accepted him for who he is, Yahiko no baka, and so should you." Kaoru scolded, releasing her hands from Kenshin's shirt and attempting to stand and face Yahiko.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin cried as he encircled his arm around Kaoru's waist. He was worried that the boy would be struck by one of Kaoru's deadly bokkens.  
  
Yahiko froze and looked at Kenshin questioningly. There Kenshin sat, his amethyst eyes slightly dazed and Kaoru safe in his arms. He quickly turned and marched down the steps towards Saitou. "How can he be the Battousai?" Yahiko asked loudly.  
  
A smirk slid across Saitou's face. "His fighting style is superb." Saitou commented, "And you'll also notice the legendary scar on his left cheek, or the red hair. Haven't you heard any of that legend, brat?" Saitou earned a deadly growl from Yahiko. "But right now I must leave with Kaoru. Perhaps you will watch him fight later on, kid."  
  
Kaoru stiffened. She wasn't ready to leave. After all, she had just arrived. And how could she just leave Yahiko like that? She had abandoned him once, and she wasn't keen on abandoning him again. She could see the same thoughts rushing across Yahiko's mind as well.  
  
Kaoru looked desperately at Kenshin, but his expression was blank, his eyes held nothing. It was then that Kaoru knew she had to give in. "Saitou- san," Kaoru said softly, drawing the curious glances of both Saitou and Yahiko, "When is it that I may return?"  
  
Saitou looked at Kaoru thoughtfully. "Perhaps on your weekend visits from the castle. You will be living there from now on."  
  
Yahiko gasped. "No, that's not possible! She has a life here, in town! She just can't leave everything behind!"  
  
Kenshin looked sadly at Yahiko, and when Yahiko returned his gaze, Yahiko knew that what Saitou had said was true. Kaoru was leaving, and she probably wouldn't return. Though in Kaoru's aquamarine orbs was hope and determination. "I will return in three days." Kaoru declared, her back straightening as she slowly stood up from Kenshin's lap and calmly walked down the stairs.  
  
Kenshin looked bewildered, as did Saitou, but they did not dare question Kaoru. Her eyes were a blazing fire, and if they weren't such two strong men, they would have cowered underneath her glare. Instead, Saitou ignored Kaoru's comment and said, "Then we leave immediately."  
  
Yahiko looked dumbstruck.  
  
Kenshin made his way towards Yahiko and said softly, "Don't worry, I will be with her always. I will personally make sure she returns to you."  
  
Yahiko looked fretfully up into Kenshin's eyes, but what he saw was a promise that would not be broken. Kenshin nodded assuredly at Yahiko before following Kaoru out of the house. Meanwhile, Yahiko dashed up the steps to wake Aoshi and Misao.  
  
Outside, Saitou had saddled two horses: one of them being his own gray- speckled stallion, and the second being a plain chestnut. He mounted his horse and motioned for Kaoru to mount the chestnut. Attached to her horse's bridle was a leading rope that Saitou signaled Kenshin to take. Kenshin gave Saitou a rebellious look and looped it around the horse's neck as if it were the reins. After helping Kaoru up onto the saddle, he sat himself behind her, guiding her hands with his to the reins as he taught her how to steer the horse.  
  
Kaoru felt safe with Kenshin's arms wrapped around her. She leaned herself back into Kenshin's chest, trying to obtain the warmth she had lost from the Aoiya. That was her second home, and to leave that along with her friends created that all too familiar void in her heart. Silent tears streamed down her face as she rode ahead, sheltering her face from the curious townsfolk's stares that appeared as they peeped their nosy heads out of their houses to see what was going on.  
  
Once they had passed most of the town and were approaching the gates to the castle, Kenshin noticed a variety of carriages that were aligned at the castle's entrance. Visitors of the Lord, no doubt, though Kenshin didn't know whom Hiko would invite at this time. Instead, he wiped the tears from Kaoru's eyes so that she would appear presentable to whichever guests were present in the Lord's castle.  
  
¤¤  
  
Hitokiri Kamiya strolled briskly down the halls, his long black hair trailing behind him as he went. He had just heard from Megumi that his niece, Kaoru, was returning, and with her came a line of suitors. Though Kamiya had to admit that it was a strange time to be dealing with suitors when the battle was just about to take place, but he was anxious for his niece to be taken care of. After all, this battle he was about to take part in might be his last.  
  
After regaining strength and reviewing fighting techniques, he had decided to help protect his Lord and people. Megumi had advised him that any severe injuries retrieved from the battle may very well result in death since his body wouldn't be able to handle as much stress as it used to. Though Kamiya's pride was strong, and his determination would not have his will waver when it came to protecting the ones that he loved. Kamiya wanted to end Shishio's reign of power, and rid the world of the fear he presented.  
  
Kamiya was a hitokiri, a skilled fighter. It was his destiny to end his life by the sword, whether it be of his or of another. If this were to be his last battle, then he wanted to be assured that his daughter was in the safe arms of a man that was capable of protecting her, and of loving her.  
  
His pace quickened as he saw Lord Hiko appear at the head of the hallway. He was making his way to the entrance hall as well so that he may greet the many suitors that had presented themselves. However, Kamiya noticed that Hiko's face was strained and his patience thin.  
  
"Seijuro." Kamiya called from the hallway, halting his friend and Lord.  
  
Hiko paused and paled as he noticed Kamiya standing before him, upright and out of bed. "Why aren't you resting?"  
  
Kamiya smiled brightly. "My niece is returning, and I am here to greet her. There's also word that many suitors have made their way here as well."  
  
"Hai, that is so." Hiko said disapprovingly.  
  
Kamiya quirked an eyebrow in question to Hiko's statement. "And is that a problem?"  
  
Hiko looked down, unable to meet his friend's eyes. "It is too early for Kaoru to be having suitors. She should at least go through some etiquette lessons before starting her courtship. Though, I feel that these suitors might pose as a problem to my baka deshi..." Hiko trailed off, unable to admit to Kamiya what he had in mind with his friend's niece.  
  
Kamiya looked at Hiko expectantly, his ice blue eyes were hard. Hiko remained silent. "Hiko," Kamiya inquired firmly, "Is there something you're not telling me about my niece?" Kamiya felt as if Hiko was disregarding a fact that Kamiya felt it was his responsibility to know. He was very protective of his niece, and would not tolerate any actions forced upon her that he had no idea about.  
  
Hiko's eyes faltered as his gaze flickered towards the ground. Slowly, and softly, Hiko replied, "I have already chosen a suitor for Kaoru, and I expect her to marry him. However, they are both not aware of this, and these suitors' arrival is very much unexpected."  
  
Kamiya was shocked. "...Who?"  
  
"Himura Kenshin." Hiko replied confidently, displaying his trust in the boy.  
  
Kamiya's eyes widened and an arrogant smirk found its way onto his lips. "Why you sly dog. I strongly support your decision."  
  
Hiko smiled good-naturedly. He was glad that Kamiya had approved. Kamiya, on the other hand, realized that there could be possibly no better match than his niece and the ex-hitokiri. Himura was a skilled fighter, and had hung around the castle and Hiko long enough to make educated suggestions and decisions. Kaoru had a strong will and would never give up on her country. Her ideas were creative and beneficial. All in all, they would make a great couple.  
  
Kamiya's arrogant smirk transformed into a knowing smile. He realized why Hiko had used Himura to search out for Kaoru. Hiko was playing the role of matchmaker. "Well I do believe that this may benefit your situation between Kaoru and Himura."  
  
"How so?" Hiko asked, motioning for Kamiya to walk with him as they approached the entrance hall where the suitors were waiting.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a little thing called jealousy?"  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru had dozed off in Kenshin's arms during the short amount of time between entering the castle gates and traveling up the path to the castle's entrance. She sat in Kenshin's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, ebony hair tied up in a high ponytail spewed out across Kenshin's shoulder and down his chest. Her angelic face was peaceful with eyelids gently closed.  
  
It was in times like these when Kenshin wished it was just Kaoru and himself, alone. Where they could be just two normal people in love. Though Kaoru's status and publicity held him back. True, they knew of their love for each other, but they could never publicly display it because they were never alone anymore, and Kenshin hated that.  
  
He discreetly bowed his head and laid a gentle kiss on one of Kaoru's eyelids, causing her to stir and moan in his arms. "Wake up, love." Kenshin said gently enough for Kaoru's waking ears.  
  
Kaoru gave a soft groan and snuggled into his chest some more. "Not now, please..."  
  
Kenshin gave a light chuckle and nudged Kaoru playfully. "But we're here."  
  
Slowly but surely, Kaoru's eyes blinked open revealing her sleepy blue orbs. She looked up at the castle and was awed by the many carriages that were lined in front of her with young men of high stature stepping out of them.  
  
"What are all these men doing?" Kaoru asked groggily.  
  
A sneer could be found on Saitou's place as he rode up alongside Kenshin and Kaoru. "Why, they are your suitors of course."  
  
Kaoru could feel Kenshin stiffen beneath her as his eyes grew amber. She rested her hands on the reins, on top of his, and rubbed them gently. Kenshin relaxed at once, though his eyes still remained amber. He was going to have a chat with Hiko once they entered the castle.  
  
In an effort to avoid the many suitors, Kenshin suggested that they head to the stables. Saitou reluctantly agreed as he led the way down a side path towards a humble barn lying just below the castle's wake.  
  
Kenshin dismounted the chestnut horse first before turning towards Kaoru and placing his hands on her hips. She looked at him and pouted. "Mou, I can do this myself."  
  
Kenshin smiled heartedly and lifted Kaoru from the saddle nonetheless, placing her by his side. He offered Kaoru his arm, and she took it eagerly as they made their way up to the castle. Saitou made his way slowly up behind him, taking in the sight of the soon-to-be princess and her guard.  
  
¤¤  
  
Footsteps could be heard off to the right as Hiko confronted the many suitors that had just recently arrived. Ignoring the resounding noises of three pairs of feet, he scrutinized the many young men that brought gifts of courtship. Hiko felt pity for these men. He knew that Kaoru would never accept the notion that men tried to win her over through material possession.  
  
"When will she be arriving?" One eager young man asked with his bright blue eyes were shining in anticipation. He had slicked back brown hair for the occasion, and in his hand he held a long box. By the younger man's nimble appearance, Hiko assumed that he was very agile.  
  
Hiko paused in his walk to stare at the younger man. "What is your name?"  
  
The man stepped forward and bowed. "I am Soujiro Seta." He replied with an offsetting smile.  
  
Hiko cocked his head to the side, the corner of his mouth upturned in question. This young man looked strangely familiar, though he could not put his finger on it.  
  
"Ahem." A voice interrupted Hiko's thoughts from behind. Hiko turned on his heel to face Saitou with none other than Kenshin and Kaoru at his heels. He was pleased to note, however, that Kenshin and Kaoru were standing extraordinarily close to each other, her hand wound tightly through his arm. "Kamiya-san is here, as requested."  
  
Hiko nodded his head in gratitude and motioned for Kaoru to step forward. Kaoru tentatively left Kenshin's grasp, giving him a weak smile before confronting the group. "Men," Hiko addressed the many suitors in the hall, "You have all arrived before I expected. Therefore allowing you more time to become acquainted to Kamiya Kaoru. You will address her as Kamiya-san unless told otherwise by her."  
  
Kaoru took the opportunity presented and gave the men a curtsey. She was bewildered at the many young men that were present, and was unsettled of the fact that these men came with the objective of marrying her.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you all." Kaoru greeted shakily.  
  
Hiko cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I must now have a word with Kamiya-san. So if you would all proceed upstairs to find your temporary living quarters, you may soon dine at the feast that will be served in one hour."  
  
The young men shuffled up the stairs, following the many maids that had obliged to show several men around the castle before they could dine in the hall. Hiko, meanwhile, hung back with Kenshin, Kaoru, and Saitou.  
  
"I'm glad that you have returned safely, Kaoru-san." Hiko said with a mock bow.  
  
Kaoru scowled at him. "And it is a pleasure to be back, I'm sure." She said with sarcasm dripping off her every word.  
  
Kenshin could no longer suppress that smirk that had arisen on his face at Kaoru's attitude with Hiko. Never had he heard anyone stand up to Hiko like Kaoru had before, well, beside himself.  
  
Hiko gave Kaoru a pleasant smile. "I have arranged a room for you on the third floor, east wing, right above the garden."  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
"Though before I can allow you to retire for the evening, there is someone that would like to see you." Hiko nodded towards the door and out stepped Kamiya.  
  
"Oji?" Kaoru asked in disbelief, "I thought you were sick still."  
  
Kamiya smiled kindly at Kaoru. "Iie. I have recovered, mostly." He gently pulled Kaoru to the side. Kaoru glanced back at Hiko, Saitou, and Kenshin who had immediately lodged into an argument. And by the looks of Kenshin's hostile expressions, the argument wasn't going Kenshin's way.  
  
"I have come to tell you, Kaoru, that I will be returning to battle. And I guess you could say as a last wish, I wanted you to be taken care of." Kamiya continued.  
  
Kaoru's face compressed into a pout. "You know very well that I can take care of myself." She folded her arms in defiance.  
  
Kamiya sighed. "Please, just give these men a chance, and promise me to marry."  
  
Kaoru looked utterly disgusted. "One of those suitors? As if! What if I don't want to marry one of them?"  
  
Kamiya flashed his eyes in Kenshin's direction briefly without drawing Kaoru's attention. "As long as you marry someone that Hiko approves."  
  
Kaoru gave an annoyed sigh. "I don't like that idea."  
  
Kamiya laughed loudly. "Mei, you're not going to like a lot of the ideas you will be hearing from now on, now that you will be accepting duties as a stewardess."  
  
Kaoru's jaw dropped. She was starting so soon! Kaoru wasn't ready. Her bottom lip trembled as she staggered away from her uncle. She said softly to no one in particular, "I would like to go up to my room please."  
  
Hiko, who had withdrawn from the heated discussion that now lasted between Kenshin and Saitou, had one of the nearby maids escort Kaoru up to her new room on the third floor. As soon as Kaoru had left, Kenshin retreated from the discussion and attempted to follow Kaoru upstairs.  
  
Hiko held out his arm to stop Kenshin. "Her room is forbidden to all men, unless granted her permission. Right now, you do not have that."  
  
Kenshin growled at Hiko and said without thinking, "I will always have her permission."  
  
Hiko looked at Kenshin suggestively.  
  
Kenshin gave a disgruntled growl and stormed out of the castle and to the guesthouse.  
  
...tbc...  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N: Alrighty, another chapter done. I'm going on vacation tonight and band camp will be starting up in a couple months, so hopefully I will be able to finish this by then. Keep on reviewing!  
  
Thank you's!  
  
Amythyst2Amber – Umm, if this is for original stories, go to www.fictionpress.com and sign up there. And to actually post a story, well, when you first log in, on the right side of your screen there's a column that has a three-part step. So after typing your story, go to Document Manager and upload your story (it's easiest by saving your story in a floppy disc so you don't have to sift through multiple desktop documents). Afterwards, go to Create Story and place your story in the correct category. And when you're all finished and you would like to edit your story or add chapters, go to step three. If that didn't answer your question, just email me at trumpetchick19aol.com.  
  
Jessica A – thanks so much for your review! It's so nice to be encouraged.  
  
Abstractmind – haha, you're psychic!! Suitors have indeed come and they will cause many problems for the cute couple.  
  
WaTaShiWaKaWaIIDes – wow, what a name to type! Hopefully this has been updated quickly enough to your liking.  
  
Tiaravball15 - smiles what a compliment it is to make your day!!  
  
Aga-xris – Yeah, it was somewhat abrupt but that wasn't meant to be the climax of the story.  
  
PraiseDivineMercy – Well look who showed up in this chapter! Soujiro!! And yes, I think that the Juppongatana may pop in for a chapter or two!  
  
More thanks to Kik-ting, Cyji, Rain Angst – Arigatou! 


	13. Dinner

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, that it is not.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 13 Dinner  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Kenshin stormed into the guesthouse, flinging the door open and slamming it shut loudly behind him. His amber eyes were narrowed angrily, lips drawn into a thin frown. He hated being brushed off when it was his duty to watch after Kaoru. Kenshin stomped up the steps and retreated into his bedroom, the banging of his door smothering Tsubame's timid inquiry.  
  
"Kenshin-sama?" Tsubame had called after Kenshin's fuming form.  
  
Kenshin had seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Tsubame dared not bother the seething man. Instead, she turned her back to the stairs with a slight shrug and returned to Tae in the kitchen.  
  
"Was that Kenshin-sama?" Tae had asked when Tsubame entered the kitchen, wiping her hands free of grease on the blue apron that adorned her front.  
  
"Hai," Tsubame replied ever so softly, "He seems to be in a bad mood."  
  
Tae snorted and opened a bottom cabinet, fishing through its contents for a pot. "I assume that he has just returned from a meeting with Hiko-sama then." She stepped back from the cabinet, a large pot in her hand. She turned to the side and handed it off to a younger girl, requesting her to fill the pot up with water as Tae pulled out some vegetables that needed to be chopped.  
  
Tsubame quickly stepped up to Tae's side to aide her. "I don't know. The last I saw him was when Kaoru-san had just left."  
  
"Aah," Tae recollected as she handed Tsubame some carrots to chop. "I wonder how she is doing."  
  
"Who? Jou-chan?" A boisterous voice sounded from the entrance hall as Sanosuke stepped inside, the door swinging shut behind him.  
  
Tsubame nodded in reply as Tae smiled sweetly at Sanosuke. "Welcome back, Sanosuke. Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
Sano rubbed his hands together anxiously. "Mmm, what are we having tonight?"  
  
"Kenshin-sama's favorite." Tae replied, never looking away from her chopping. "Some of that new Teriyaki steak along with fried rice."  
  
Sano flicked his tongue across his lips. "Sounds good. Shall I bring Kenshin down then?"  
  
Tsubame giggled. "Good luck. He wasn't in a good mood when he got here."  
  
Sano waved a carefree hand at Tsubame. "That'll be easy to take care of." With that, Sanosuke headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Matte!" Tae called from the kitchen, "Dinner perhaps won't be ready for another hour or so!" However her statement fell upon deaf ears.  
  
Tsubame looked up at Tae curiously. "Then why did you say it would be soon?"  
  
Tae looked down at Tsubame with a knowledgeable glint in her eye. "It's Sano, it's better to appease him than to have him complain for the next hour." Tsubame giggled.  
  
¤¤  
  
Sanosuke rapped his knuckles on Kenshin's bedroom door briefly before turning the knob and stepping inside. "Hey buddy!" He called as he stepped into the room.  
  
Kenshin was sitting on the bed, his back facing the door. His head was bowed, his bangs shielding his eyes of any emotion that could possibly be present. Sanosuke hesitated for a moment before walking over to Kenshin's side.  
  
"What's the matter, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked seriously, sitting down by Kenshin's side.  
  
A depressed sigh was emitted from Kenshin as he lifted his face up, revealing somber violet eyes paired with a weak smile. "Why, nothing's the matter, Sano." Kenshin replied, almost cheerfully.  
  
Sanosuke's brown eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Kenshin's wilting form. "Ya know you can't hide it from me, there's something the matter with you." Sanosuke paused for a moment, and Kenshin could almost see the wheels turning in Sanosuke's head. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he pointed a finger at Kenshin. "It has to do with Kaoru! What happened to Jou-chan?"  
  
Kenshin let loose another sigh. "Sessha believes that Kaoru does not need sessha's assistance any longer."  
  
Sanosuke rolled his eyes visibly. "I don't want to hear any of your unworthy crap, Kenshin. Just because you are not with Jou-chan doesn't mean she's no longer your charge." Sanosuke fingered his hakama for a moment as he pulled out a black parcel. "Now I just came back from the Aoiya. Seems like Jou-chan forgot her mother's cloak so I thought I'd bring it back to her." He firmly handed the parcel over to Kenshin. "But it seems like you need to see her more than I do. So go give this to her and bring her back for dinner...Tae's cooking up something really good." He gave Kenshin a playful wink and stood up from the bed.  
  
Kenshin joined Sanosuke and followed him down the steps. "Arigatou." He murmured quietly.  
  
Sanosuke waved it off. "It's nothing. I'll see you in an hour."  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked out of the guesthouse and up towards the palace.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru growled once she entered her room. Why were suitors so damn annoying? Another knock came from the door, and with it came a smooth voice. "Kaoru-san!" He called anxiously. "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
Kaoru flopped onto her bed. Suitors had been lining up by her door, requesting her company. She grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it, the noise muffled into a desperate moan.  
  
The nearby maid took that as a signal as she exited the room, waving off the many suitors that were piled up at her door. When she returned, she cautiously approached the stewardess.  
  
"Kaoru-san," the maid asked gingerly, "Would you like to join Lord Hiko for dinner tonight?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head quickly. "I would like to be left alone for a while." She muttered quietly.  
  
The maid took the hint and exited the room with a helpless sigh. "I will check on you later, ne?"  
  
Kaoru nodded stiffly and watched as the door shut behind the slender maid before staring blankly at the window.  
  
Her room was possibly just as blank as her stare. The walls were white as well as her furniture. Her canopy lacked the sheer fabric that usually draped its edges, and no draperies adorned the walls or windows. The sheets and comforter on her bed were both of a beige color. Kaoru's bedroom was huge, possibly four times as large as her room at the Aoiya. Here, she had an unfurnished fireplace, a sitting area, a bathing area, a large closet, and her sleeping area. The maid had apologized profusely when she had first entered her room, saying that her visit had come unexpectedly early. Though with all of the suitors present in the palace, she had to stay in her own room.  
  
Kaoru wanted to make plans as soon as she could to return to the guesthouse and remain there. No doubt that her room would be gorgeous when it was finished, but the suitors had to have come early.  
  
Why must so many suitors come when she had already given away her heart? Did anybody have any idea of how she felt? She was being dragged around from place to place, dodging Shishio's men left and right. Not that she minded with Kenshin by her side, but now she was left all alone in this palace, facing suitors. She needed his strength now.  
  
A soft tapping noise on the window caught Kaoru's attention, abruptly jerking her away from her thoughts. She stared at the window curiously before she saw a small pebble come flying and hitting the door, causing her to jump. Who had just thrown that anyway?  
  
She cautiously left the bed and walked up to the glass door, sliding it open slowly to step out onto the balcony. The gardens were placed directly underneath her bedroom window, stretching out across the vast acre of land that surrounded the rear of the palace. Below her, she noticed, was a blotch of red that contradicted the entirety of the garden.  
  
She leaned over the edge in disbelief. "Kenshin?" She asked bemused.  
  
Kenshin gave Kaoru a dopey smile from beneath the balcony, the black parcel tucked within his gi. "Hey," he greeted softly, bringing a bright smile to Kaoru's lips. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me down here."  
  
Kaoru nodded eagerly and assessed her position on the balcony. There was no way she was going to leave the safety of her room to only confront dozens of suitors. Instead, she found a vine that crawled up the sidewall and decided to clamber her way to the bottom.  
  
Kenshin watched Kaoru with enjoyment as she adjusted her kimono so it wouldn't bunch up at her knees. She sat on the balcony's edge, hastily grabbing for the nearest vine as she hoisted herself down onto one of the vine's knots. Very slowly she made her way down the wall as Kenshin positioned himself at the bottom, patiently counting down until Kaoru would...  
  
A startled shriek emitted from Kaoru as she lost hold of the vine.  
  
She fell.  
  
And right into Kenshin's arms.  
  
He smiled down at her artlessly as she clung onto his chest, still trying to regain her breath. "You knew – that I would – fall - didn't you?" Kaoru managed in-between pants.  
  
Kenshin decided not to reply as he set Kaoru on her feet and steadied herself against him. "How about we go for a stroll, shall we?" Kenshin held out his arm for Kaoru to take as he led her towards the heart of the garden.  
  
"Aren't there guards patrolling the gardens?" Kaoru asked suspiciously in a hushed whisper.  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "I come out her all the time and they never seem to bother me."  
  
Kaoru smiled and gently tugged on Kenshin's arm. Kenshin looked down at her curiously. "It's a little chilly out, don't you think?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled and extended his arm around Kaoru's waist, the other fishing through his gi for the parcel. Kaoru sidled up next to Kenshin, leaning in close for his comforting warmth. She wished she could stay in the position forever, though Kenshin pulled away, handing Kaoru the parcel he had pulled from his gi.  
  
"Here," Kenshin said warmly, "You left this back at the Aoiya. Sano wanted me to give this to you."  
  
Kaoru smiled gratefully as she took the parcel from Kenshin's hands, carefully drawing the strings as the black cloak that belonged to her mother slid out onto her fingertips. "Thank you." She murmured quietly, enveloping Kenshin into a hug.  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around her into a soothing embrace, "You should really be thanking Sanosuke for this, that you should."  
  
Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's deep violet eyes and nodded. "Should we go see him now then?"  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "You may also stay for dinner. I think Tae-dono and Tsubame-dono would very much enjoy your company."  
  
Kaoru nodded eagerly, draping the cloak over her shoulders. She tugged on Kenshin's arm, pulling him towards the direction of the guesthouse. On the way there, she wrapped her arms boldly around Kenshin's torso. Kenshin looked down at her, slightly surprised, but wrapped his arms securely around her none-the-less.  
  
Though from outside a pair of bright blue eyes shown from the shrubbery, watching their every movement.  
  
¤¤  
  
"We're back!" Kenshin called as he opened up the door to the guesthouse, holding it open for Kaoru to walk through.  
  
The soft clattering of pots could be heard from the kitchen as Tae replied. "Oh good, Kenshin, you're just in time. Dinner will be ready in a minute. Did you bring Kaoru-san with you?"  
  
"Hai!" Kaoru replied, answering for Kenshin.  
  
Tae peered around the kitchen and into the entrance hall. "Oh good, you are here!" She called out happily. "Come on in."  
  
Kenshin led Kaoru forward into the kitchen, standing against the far wall so as not to get in the way of any of the maids. One of the maids had approached Kaoru, her hand held out expectantly. Kaoru's eyes flashed with realization at what she meant as she slid out of her cloak and placed it gingerly in the maid's arms. With equal care, the maid walked over by the front door and placed the cloak in the side closet.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you for bringing me down here. I hate being up at the palace all by myself."  
  
A lopsided grin formed across Kenshin's face. He brought his arm around Kaoru's waist and pulled her to his side. Kaoru complied willingly. Kenshin bent his head forward, his lips inches from her ear as the breath tickled her neck. "It was a pleasure to."  
  
Kaoru giggled softly just as a tall man had entered the other side of the kitchen. "Jou-chan!" He called out excitedly. "So good to have you come back!"  
  
"Hey Sano." Kaoru greeted warmly as she stepped forward to give Sanosuke a polite hug.  
  
Tsubame trailed after Sanosuke, and once the two had separated, she leapt up into Kaoru's embrace. "Kaoru-san!"  
  
"Tsubame-kun!" Kaoru yelped in surprise once the young girl had leapt up and into her arms. Once she set the girl back down on her feet, she looked at the girl with surprise. "My, have you grown?" It was more of an exclamation than a question.  
  
Tsubame blushed and bobbed her head. She then retreated diffidently to Tae's side. Tae placed a large plate of meat into Tsubame's hands, announcing that dinner was finally ready.  
  
Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and walked with her over to the dining room. He sat himself down at Kaoru's side and watched as the maids filled their plates with steak and rice.  
  
Sanosuke did most of the talking at dinner; most of it was with his mouth opened. He talked mostly about the kitsune and himself. Though he mentioned the whereabouts of the Aoiya and its occupants every now and then.  
  
Kaoru sat contentedly by Kenshin's side. Their hands occasionally brushed underneath the table, creating a pinkish hue across her cheeks. Kaoru did not say anything, nor did Kenshin. They were simply enjoying the company that surrounded them.  
  
After dinner, the party had diffused. Sanosuke claimed that he wanted to go into town, most likely to get drunk while gambling at the nearest bar. Kenshin announced that he was going to escort Kaoru back up to the palace so that she could get some sleep.  
  
The walk back up to the palace was quiet and for the most part, uneventful. Kenshin and Kaoru were hand in hand, walking up to the gardens and pausing underneath Kaoru's balcony. Kaoru gave a disgruntled sigh before grabbing onto the nearest vine and started her long climb up the wall. Kenshin soon joined her so that if Kaoru did fall, she wouldn't fall far.  
  
Before long, Kaoru had made it up to her balcony with Kenshin by her side. She looked at him appreciatively. "Arigato, Kenshin." She smiled sweetly at him before glancing ruefully at her room. She hated how empty it was.  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru's look of disappointment. "I will talk to Shishou tomorrow and see if you can change rooms. He might allow you to stay at your old room in the guesthouse."  
  
Kaoru nodded eagerly. "If you could!"  
  
Kenshin chortled and stared deeply into Kaoru's sapphire eyes. Kaoru stared back, being caught in his trance. She could see in his eyes all of the love he had for her, though there was something that was holding him back.  
  
"You know," Kaoru said slowly, her voice slightly lower than normal. "You don't have to hold back from me any longer." Her hand rose slowly to cup his scarred cheek, and Kenshin could see in her eyes understanding and love. "You don't have to be afraid. These suitors mean nothing to me, and I need you to be there for me as I become stewardess. Without your strength, I am nothing."  
  
Kenshin took Kaoru's hand in his. "Without you," he said, his voice dropping in octaves, "I am nothing."  
  
Kaoru felt something rise in the pit of her stomach as Kenshin took a step forward. His hand sliding around her waist and her hands sliding up his chest to rest on his shoulders. His face neared hers, tilting to the side as their lips met.  
  
At first, it was a simple brush of the lips, sending shocks up and down both Kenshin and Kaoru's spine. Kenshin pulled back immediately as his eyes opened slowly, searching Kaoru's for approval. Kaoru kept her eyes closed, standing up on her toes as she pressed her body flush against Kenshin's, her lips seeking his.  
  
Kenshin's hand slid slowly from her waist up to her chin, guiding her lips to his. When their lips met, a multitude of passion was released. Kaoru's arms wrapped tightly around Kenshin's neck, her fingers running through his red hair. Kenshin's hands roamed her back and sides as his tongue flicked across her lips. In reply, Kaoru's mouth opened slightly and Kenshin made his way inside, tongue fluttering across the contours of her mouth.  
  
Moans elicited from the recesses of Kaoru's throat as the new pleasures enveloped her body. Not that Kenshin was unaffected either. Soft groans were emitted as he felt himself lose control: hands wandering a little too carelessly. He needed to stop himself. He slowly, and very reluctantly, pulled away from Kaoru, panting slightly.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him appreciatively and placed a final, chaste kiss upon his swollen lips. "Aishiteru." She whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru." Kenshin answered as he brushed his lips against her knuckles. He then pulled away and attempted to hop down from the balcony. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kaoru nodded and watched Kenshin leap into the night. Her fingers subconsciously traveling up to her swollen lips.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru woke quickly from her slumber, feeling fully refreshed. The kiss that she had shared with Kenshin the night before still had her lips tingling. She giggled to herself before sliding out of bed to start her day.  
  
Kaoru left her room wearing a pale orange kimono and pink obi. She planned on meeting with Lord Hiko to discuss the matters of her room. She wanted to stay in the guesthouse where she wouldn't be hounded by suitors all of the time, and to be closer to Kenshin.  
  
As she stepped out of her room and headed towards the steps, she met up with a young man with short black hair that fell about his forehead, and bright blue eyes. His eyes met hers, his smile never wavering. "Good morning, Kamiya-san." The young man greeted warmly.  
  
Kaoru smiled in response at this man's courtesy. He didn't greet her like all the other suitors did. "I believe we haven't met." Kaoru said politely.  
  
The man's smile grew larger as he stepped forward, gently grasping Kaoru's wrist. "I am Seta Soujiro." His head declined in a bow, his lips gracefully meeting her knuckles.  
  
"Aa." Kaoru murmured, impressed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Seta- san."  
  
"Please, just call me Soujiro." Soujiro greeted warmly, that smile still plastered onto his face. His arm was held out to her for hers to take. "And the pleasure is all mine."  
  
Kaoru gave a polite blush before taking Soujiro's arm and allowed him to escort her down into the dining hall for breakfast.  
  
Once they arrived, Soujiro noticed how Kaoru was eagerly looking around the hall. Her eyes rested on Lord Hiko, who was not so calmly talking to a red haired man. Soujiro gave Kaoru a sidelong glance and discerned the way her eyes lit up when they landed upon the red head.  
  
Soujiro gave a soft chuckle, drawing Kaoru away from her trance upon the red head. Kaoru looked at Soujiro curiously.  
  
"Shall we go sit for breakfast?" Soujiro asked calmly.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I suppose we should."  
  
Soujiro steered Kaoru towards the table by Lord Hiko's side, eager to examine the relationship that Kaoru had with the red haired man.  
  
"Ah, good morning Kaoru." Hiko greeted warmly from the head of the table.  
  
Kaoru sat by Hiko's side and was pleased to find that she was sitting across from Kenshin. Kenshin looked over at her and gave her a warm smile. "Good morning, Kaoru-dono." He emphasized the honorific 'dono' and glanced around the table at all of the suitors that were eyeing Kaoru suspiciously.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Good morning to you too, Kenshin-san."  
  
The rest of breakfast consisted of pleasant small talk. Kaoru found Soujiro to be a very kind and caring young man. Kaoru also found it to be very easy to talk to Soujiro with just about everything.  
  
After breakfast, Kaoru watched Kenshin retreat out of the dining hall and up the stairs. Kaoru quickly excused herself and followed.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly once Kaoru had ascended the steps. He beckoned her over to the side hallway by Kaoru's room.  
  
Kaoru kept on walking, grabbing Kenshin's hand as she led him into her room, closing the door shut behind her. "Did you talk to Hiko?" She asked anxiously.  
  
Kenshin nodded, walking over to the nearest couch and sitting down. "He said that you can live in the guesthouse –"Kenshin paused when Kaoru exclaimed some sort of cheer, "Only after he announces the top ten suitors that he approves of." Kaoru physically deflated and plopped down onto the couch next to Kenshin.  
  
"When is he going to do that?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Tomorrow evening." Kenshin replied simply before adding, "Then there will be a ball two nights later where you will choose the suitor that will take your hand in marriage."  
  
"What?" Kaoru practically shouted, leaping up from the couch and glaring at Kenshin. Kenshin almost cowered beneath her scolding glower. "You mean I actually have to choose one of those brats?"  
  
Kenshin bowed his head. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Kaoru looked disbelievingly at Kenshin. "I can't do this. I can't be stewardess. I am NOT picking a suitor. Oh god Kenshin..."  
  
She broke down into tears, falling into Kenshin's arms. This is where she wanted to stay. She didn't want to do anything else but stay in his arms, forever.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N: This is a bit of a stretch, but I really want to finish this story in the next two weeks. I'm not sure how far I'm gonna get. However, I will be able to write more since school has ended. I think there might only be two or three chapters left in this story. Thanks for all of you encouraging reviews! I finally broke the 100 review marker!! 


	14. Approved Suitors

Disclaimer: There doesn't seem to be anything in my wallet...I guess I don't own Rurouni Kenshin then. sigh  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 14: Approved Suitors  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
It tore Kenshin's heart to leave Kaoru's side. She had been crying on his lap for the past hour, his hands running through her hair or caressing her back. After a while, her sobs had died to sniffles and soon her breathing became even and slow. She was fast asleep. Kenshin swept Kaoru up into his arms, laying her on her bed and drawing the covers up to her chin. He sweetly pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered his promise to return before steeling himself from the room.  
  
He slowly descended the stairs, a solemn look found its way onto his face. He wondered what she would do being in the position she was in. She had to find a husband, and her husband would have to be one of the suitors that were in that hall this morning. He sighed and bowed his head: he wasn't one of them.  
  
Kenshin reached the bottom step and looked up to find Lord Hiko striding towards him. "Baka deshi, follow me." He beckoned. He immediately strode down the hallway that led the various meeting halls, not taking a second glance back at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stood stupefied in his spot for a minute for the abrupt greeting, but soon regained composure and followed his master down the hall and into a small meeting hall.  
  
"Himura." Greeted an icily cold voice from an armchair at the far end of the room. The speaker had short black hair and eyes that were as cold as his voice. His voice was devoid of any emotion, his posture stoic.  
  
"Shinomori." Kenshin acknowledged with a curt bow of his head. "I trust Makimachi-dono is well?"  
  
Kenshin caught the fleeting emotion that crossed Aoshi's eyes at the mention of Misao's name. "Hai," he answered. "She is doing well."  
  
Kenshin smirked and turned his attention to the second occupant of the room. A tall man with thinning black hair tightly tied into a stub of a ponytail, cigarette dangling carelessly from the corner of his mouth. "Saitou."  
  
Saitou bowed his head. "Aah, the Battousai. We have been looking for you for the past hour. Hiko was just about to search you out in the tanuki's bedroom." Sarcasm dripped from every word.  
  
Kenshin bowed his head, bangs shielding his eyes. He was annoyed with Saitou's underlying meanings. "We were just conversing about her switch of rooms."  
  
Saitou was about to voice a retort when Hiko stated firmly, "I believe she wants to switch rooms so that she may be closer to you, is that correct, baka deshi?"  
  
"Hai, Shishou." Kenshin replied humbly, his aggressiveness suddenly dying.  
  
Hiko nodded arrogantly. "Though I do not know how long you will be here for once she switches. I am sending you to fight. Shinomori will be joining you too, as well as the rest of the Oniwabanshu."  
  
"Except for Misao." Aoshi cut in. His eyes narrowed and his lips were pursed into a thin line.  
  
"Of course." Hiko replied, a boyish glint in his eye. "That genki will stay in the guesthouse here, with the tanuki."  
  
Kenshin could almost see the scowl that was about to form across Aoshi's lips. He obviously didn't approve of the girls' nicknames. Though Kenshin was thoroughly upset with another matter.  
  
"You said I would be fighting. You know I don't kill." Kenshin said bitterly.  
  
"Who said you were going to kill?" Hiko rejoined merrily. "Your mission is to more or less spy than to kill."  
  
"Who am I spying on?" Kenshin asked curiously.  
  
"Shishio Makato." Saitou spoke up, his voice deep and his words full of menace. "You will give way of their location and troops will come in to finish the work."  
  
"We want to make this as quick as possible." Hiko commented. "I don't want to start a war while trying to teach a girl of diplomatic duties."  
  
Kenshin gave a defeated sigh. "When do we leave?"  
  
"I will be hosting a ball in two nights. You are to leave then." Hiko answered. Kenshin could not suppress the scowl that embellished his features. Hiko laughed in reply. "Why are you so sour?"  
  
"I just do not approve of these suitors." Kenshin said, half in truth.  
  
Saitou and Hiko exchanged knowing smirks. "No need to fear that. I'm sure you'll approve of one of them."  
  
Kenshin looked up, his steely blue eyes inquiring for the answer.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow night at dinner. But for now, I suggest you start training. This won't be easy for you." Hiko suggested.  
  
Kenshin took his leave with Aoshi as they left to train at the palace's dojo.  
  
Just as Aoshi and Kenshin were about to leave the palace, Kenshin rushed upstairs to tell Kaoru where he would be. He knocked on the door and waited as a maid answered.  
  
"Can I help you, Himura-sama?" The maid questioned civilly.  
  
"Is Kaoru still asleep?" Kenshin asked.  
  
The maid shook her head. "She went for a walk on the grounds, I believe, with Soujiro-san."  
  
Kenshin felt his blood begin to boil at the mention of Kaoru with another man. He gave the maid a stiff bow before politely excusing himself to walk with Aoshi back out to the dojo.  
  
"Is Kamiya-san still upstairs?" Aoshi questioned softly as they walked across the grounds in the afternoon light, Kenshin keeping a look out for Kaoru.  
  
"Iie." Kenshin answered grumpily. "She's out walking with one of the suitors."  
  
A bemused look crossed Aoshi's eyes, going unnoticed by the brooding red haired man to his right.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru giggled graciously to one of Soujiro's comments. She had come to know him like a brother, calling him 'Sou-chan' instead of his full name. In return, Soujiro started referring to Kaoru as 'Kao-chan'.  
  
Kaoru had already shared with Soujiro her passion with the art of the sword, and told him about the style she created to contradict her uncle's style. Perhaps that was a little too much to tell a person when she had just met him the day before, but they had been on wonderful speaking terms.  
  
Soujiro had been a complete gentleman. Offering Kaoru his arm as they walked, adding small, polite comments as she rambled on about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, his smile never wavering. In response, Kaoru had asked Soujiro several questions, like what kingdom he was from and what he liked to do in his spare time.  
  
Soujiro didn't talk as much as Kaoru did. Though his answers were concise and always cheerful, even if the subject he was talking about wasn't cheerful at all. He said that his kingdom was small and wasn't well known, avoiding telling her the exact name of the kingdom. He said that he also studied the art of swordsmanship, specializing specifically with speed.  
  
As they continued walking across the grounds, Kaoru took note of the palace's dojo. She immediately had the urge to practice. She hadn't touched her swordsmanship skills since she hurt her ankle.  
  
"Hey Sou-chan?" Kaoru asked as they neared the front of the palace once again. Soujiro turned his attention to her. "I think I'm gonna go inside for a bit. I will see you later tonight."  
  
Soujiro nodded and walked Kaoru up to her room. "It was a delight to walk with you today, Kao-chan."  
  
Kaoru smiled gratefully. "Yes, I had fun. I will see you later." With that, she watched Soujiro turn to leave as she shut the door behind her. She turned towards her dresser and pulled out a gi and hakama she kept from the Aoiya. After redressing herself, she stealthily left the castle, dodging every suitor along the way, and arrived at the dojo.  
  
To her surprise, she wasn't the only one occupying the dojo. Two figures were rigorously sparring; one was a blur of black as the other was a blur of red. Their swords clashed loudly when the two blurs came in contact with each other, rebounding as fast as they met.  
  
Kaoru skirted along the inside wall, entranced with their sword dance. Once she had had an eyeful of their moves, she started to make out the physical attributes of each fighter, surprised when she realized that these two men were none other than Kenshin and Aoshi. What was Aoshi doing at the palace anyway?  
  
Kaoru reached for the bokken at her side as she brought it out, attempting to warm up at the mouth of the dojo. This way, if any of the attacks could go astray, she would have more space to react in. Kaoru started with several simple stretches for her calves and quads, moving up towards her lower back and finally, her arms. She would bend down and touch her toes, hooking the bokken underneath her feet as she pressed her palms onto the floor. While stretching her arms, she would have one hand grasp each side of the bokken from behind her back.  
  
Following her warm up, she did several push-ups and crunches to get her muscles working, vaguely noticing the two men sparring behind her. Afterwards, she settled down into meditation. Taking deep breaths and letting her mind wander to pleasant thoughts as she felt her ki become calm. She pushed away her settings, emotions, and anything to everything that would conflict with this inner peace she had tapped onto.  
  
Her eyes flicked open, revealing stunning cobalt orbs. Her senses became overly aware of everything around her, yet in a calm and orderly fashion. She noticed that the men who had been sparring earlier had settled down into a corner, just sitting and regaining their strength. Taking her chance to practice, she took hold of her bokken, flexing her hands onto the handle. Her feet padded softly as she took the center of the dojo, paying no head to anyone that may be around her. This was her time to focus on her training, and her training alone.  
  
Kaoru started off with a few simple forward strikes. Nothing too complicated. She executed each strike with precision and grace. Next would be the basic steps in completing a form. A horizontal strike here, or a vertical block there. Each movement was crisp and concise. Then Kaoru moved onto complete forms where she fought imaginary opponents. Her feet were nimble as she executed her strikes across the dojo, her eyes racing around her as she could see her invented opponents charge at her, each one falling in defeat to the ground about her.  
  
Kaoru paused her sequence of attacks when the outermost recesses of her mind detected clapping. Kaoru looked up, startled, registering everything around her completely now. She had fallen into her own world once again, and it was now time to return back to earth.  
  
She walked over to the clapping men with a grace that was unknown to many, her bokken dangling harmlessly at her side. As she neared, a smile found its way to her lips as she looked on at Kenshin and Aoshi, both had approval shining in their eyes.  
  
"That was very good." Aoshi complimented.  
  
Kaoru gave Aoshi a bright smile and bowed her head. "Arigato, Aoshi." She turned her head towards Kenshin and caught him beaming at her.  
  
"I am very impressed." Kenshin noted.  
  
Kaoru sighed inwardly. Kenshin sat in front of her, one knee drawn to his chest as his other leg stretched out in front of him. His face held sheen from his sweat as stray crimson hair framed his face. His chiseled chest was overly exposed with the gaping gi that he wore and Kaoru had to conceal her blush.  
  
Kenshin chuckled and outstretched his arms to Kaoru, beckoning her forward to him. Kaoru responded like a naïve child, falling into his arms and resting herself against his chest. Aoshi looked over at them, amused.  
  
"Perhaps I will go retrieve some water for the three of us." Aoshi stated, exiting the dojo to fetch water from the well.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly, the words rumbling in his chest. Kaoru shivered. "There's something I think we need to talk about."  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. His tone was so serious. Was something the matter? "What is it?"  
  
Kenshin looked deeply into Kaoru's innocent eyes and didn't know if he could bring himself to say what he knew would break her heart. "I'm leaving." He paused, letting the words sink in. Kaoru immediately froze, the light in her eyes vanished. "Shishou is sending Aoshi and myself to do a variation of spy work on Shishio."  
  
Kaoru's hands grasped onto Kenshin's gi. "When are you leaving?" Her voice cracked with emotion, though the tears that brimmed her eyes would not fall. Kaoru would not let them.  
  
"The night of the ball." Kenshin answered. Kaoru bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. Kenshin watched her; shoulders slumped at bringing this upon her. He watched as tears dripped down her chin and fell onto his gi.  
  
Kaoru felt large arms embrace her and pull her tightly to the warmth that was Kenshin's chest. Without warning, she flung her arms around Kenshin's torso, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
Aoshi chose that time to enter the dojo, three mugs in his hands. He paused before approaching the couple. Kaoru was curled up in Kenshin's lap, her body racked with sobs. Kenshin sat there helplessly, whispering soothing words into the girl's ear, rubbing her back comfortingly.  
  
Aoshi bent down to Kaoru's side, urging the mug into her hands and ordering her to drink. Kaoru swallowed loudly before raising the mug to her lips, letting the water slip down her constricted throat. She gave Aoshi an appreciative smile, watching as the two older men sipped their drinks in silence.  
  
They sat that way for hours to come. Nobody really saying anything. They enjoyed each other's company, watching the scenes around them play in front of their eyes. They didn't bother to go back inside until dinner.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru spent most of the next day moping around in her room. She didn't bother to get dressed until lunch, when her maid insisted that it was improper for a lady to walk around in just their nightgown. Kaoru obeyed, all though rather reluctantly, and changed into a deep violet kimono and maroon obi. The kimono was rather large, and Kaoru didn't bother to tighten the obi, allowing the kimono to occasionally slip off her shoulder.  
  
Kaoru would sit outside on her balcony, over looking the garden. She didn't want to be bothered. She turned away all visitors that came to her door, upset that Kenshin hadn't come by. She could hear him, though, at the dojo. The dojo was just around the corner of the palace, and Kaoru was very upset that she could not see it. Instead, she heard the distant clashing of swords and manly grunts that she would either perceive as Aoshi or Kenshin.  
  
She watched the sunset, dipping below the distant hills and casting an orange-ish glow to the sky. Kaoru lay face down on the balcony, head resting upon her arms as her ebony hair spilled about her back. She hadn't bothered tying it up that morning.  
  
Loud footsteps could be heard ascending the steps outside her door, stomping their way down Kaoru's hallway. Kaoru only noticed this vaguely until a thunderous pounding could be heard against Kaoru's bedroom door.  
  
Kaoru remained on the floor, azure orbs lazily disappearing behind closed eyelids. One of the maids cast Kaoru a discontented expression before pulling the door wide open. She gave a small bow to the man behind the door. "My apologies, Seijuro-sama, but Kaoru-san does not wish to see anybody."  
  
Hiko snorted and made his way into the room. "To hell with that!" He muttered, irritated. He stepped out onto the balcony and glared down at Kaoru. "This is not the way a stewardess behaves!"  
  
Kaoru slowly sat up, her body resting upon folded legs. "I do not wish to become stewardess." She said evenly.  
  
Hiko's eyes flared. "It is your birth right to be stewardess, there is no denying it. Dinner is about to be served, and you must be present for when I announce the ten suitors that you may choose from to marry."  
  
Kaoru scoffed. "I do not wish to marry any of those suitors."  
  
Hiko looked at Kaoru questioningly. "We'll see. My baka deshi should be present there as well, and I'm sure he would not approve of seeing you looking like that."  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. If Kenshin was going to be there, than she was going to be there. She turned towards her vanity table, beckoning a maid to help her with her hair.  
  
Hiko gave Kaoru an arrogant smirk before striding out of Kaoru's room and returning downstairs.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru arrived at dinner, her obi tied elegantly and tightly. Her hair was neatly braided into an chic knot at the back of her head. Her make up was done lightly, only accenting those features such as her eyes and her lips. Kaoru was displeased to find that she was the last to enter the dining hall, as all eyes were on her as she walked towards the head of the table by Hiko's side.  
  
There was a vacant seat between Kenshin and Hiko that Kaoru took gratefully. Her eyes lowered to the table in respect for Hiko, skimming across the neat silverware that was set before her.  
  
Hiko stood up abruptly, clapping his hands twice. "Let dinner be served!" He announced before sitting back down on his chair, eyes eagerly awaiting the many servants that brought in their feast.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru curiously. He let his hand rest on Kaoru's lap, atop of her folded hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze, causing Kaoru's eyes to dart up and meet his. He gave her a comforting smile, telling her that everything would be all right. Kaoru's eyes remained doubtful, but she didn't protest. Instead, she clutched onto Kenshin's hands for the remainder of dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, a few chairs down, Soujiro looked suspiciously at Kenshin and Kaoru. His aquamarine eyes shone conspicuously beneath his dark bangs, eyeing the pair closely. It appeared as if Kaoru was always with Kenshin, that they would hardly be separated. But he wouldn't let that faze him. Soujiro inclined his head, that eerie smile still plastered across his face. No, he would find a way.  
  
¤¤  
  
Hiko stood up, demanding the attention of all the men at the table. The hall fell still in a matter of seconds, not even the clatter of silverware could be heard. Hiko approved of the silence and began to speak. "I have observed every one of your behaviors." Hiko began; making sure that his gaze would rest on every man seated at the table, causing most of them to squirm uncomfortably. "The ten names that I am about to read to you are the ten suitors that I believe can run this country. The rest of you will return to your kingdoms. The ten men that I will announce have hopefully met with Kamiya-san by now. If you haven't, you have only one day to woo her. Tomorrow night there will be a ball, and she will choose who will be the next ruler of this kingdom."  
  
Kaoru's face was downfallen, her lips forming a delicate frown. Though she remained unspoken, subjecting to the soothing caress of Kenshin's fingertips upon her clenched hands.  
  
Hiko cleared his throat, his gaze sweeping across the hall. Kaoru wanted to tune out Hiko's voice, not wanting to hear the meaningless names that Hiko would announce. She dreaded knowing that one of them would have to be her husband.  
  
Kaoru managed to do such, her eyes staring blankly in front of her, only registering Kenshin's touch and the deep rumbling of Hiko's voice as hollow names fell from his lips.  
  
Kenshin looked disapprovingly at Kaoru, squeezing her hand hard. Kaoru's face jerked up, hearing the last two names being announced. "...Seta Soujiro, and Himura Kenshin."  
  
Hiko sat down with a finality that still had the hall hushed. He looked over at Kaoru and found her mouth to be gaping.  
  
Kenshin seemed to be shocked by Hiko's words as well. He gave his master a grateful smile before releasing a sigh that he didn't know he was holding.  
  
Hiko returned his unwavering gaze to the table. "You are all dismissed."  
  
Immediately the scraping of chairs could be heard as the many men departed for their kingdom or returned to their rooms, preparing for the next day.  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, and Aoshi remained sitting alongside Hiko. "That was very generous of you, Shishou, that it was." Kenshin said modestly.  
  
Hiko chuckled. "Having the stubborn stewardess that I do makes matters more difficult than they should be." He gave the group a sly smile before turning his back to them. "It is late, and there is a ball to plan in the morning." With that, he left.  
  
Kaoru looked up hopefully at Kenshin. "Does that mean you don't have to go tomorrow?"  
  
Aoshi shook his head. "Orders are orders, and no ball is going to change that."  
  
Kaoru frowned. "But promise me you will stay for some of the ball. I don't know how I will be able to deal with all those men."  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Don't worry, I will make an appearance. After all, I am one of your suitors."  
  
Kaoru giggled and allowed Kenshin to escort her up to her room.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N: Haha! Would you look at that!! Another chapter up in like, 3 days!! I think I will be able to meet my goal. Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem rushed. Please tell me if it does! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Some notes:  
  
Kik-ting – I can't answer that...yet, but you'll find out in the next chapter!  
  
Victoria – Is my plot that obvious? Or is it that you're psychic?? Lol.  
  
Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl – No, this story WILL NOT become a lemon. Hopefully that kiss wasn't a little too limey. I wanna keep this simple and sweet. And no, lol, I will not discontinue this story. I'm too into it to discontinue it. It's just that I want to get this done before I go on my cruise. ( 


	15. Enter the Fray

Disclaimer: Although I may be responsible for the situations these characters get into, the characters themselves are not mine.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 15 Enter the Fray  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
Kaoru grinned broadly as she stepped out of bed, arms stretched out above her as she gave a loud yawn. There was a new bounce in her step as Kaoru headed towards the bathroom, a new kimono slung over her shoulder and a fluffy towel around her neck.  
  
She stepped inside the bathroom, throwing all or her garments on the floor, including those she was wearing, and filled the tub with hot water. After watching the tub fill to the brim, she anxiously stepped inside, sinking to the bottom with a grateful sigh.  
  
Kaoru languorously washed herself while watching the water slide across her skin, humming a soft song as she went. Fantasies of the ball that would take place that night ran through her head. It would be a fairytale, with Kenshin dancing by her side. There was no need for any of the other suitors; she already knew that she would pick Kenshin to be her husband.  
  
Kaoru slipped out of the tub, quickly drying herself off and hastily tied the pale pink obi around her lavender kimono. She reached for a pink ribbon by the washtub and pulled back her damp ebony hair into a high ponytail. Without taking a second glance at the mirror, she hopped out of the bathroom and stepped out of her room.  
  
A soft gasp was emitted from her rose petal lips and blushing face that was still flushed from the bath. Eight men were crowded outside her room, each holding a present of either silk, candy, or flowers in their hands. All of their faces were eager, anticipating which one of the presents fancied her.  
  
It was then that Soujiro entered the hall, that steadfast smile still upon his face. "Shall we?" He asked politely, holding out an arm for Kaoru to take.  
  
Kaoru glanced at the men around her and gave a grateful smile. "Your kindness does me too much justice. There is no need for presents." She addressed the men in front of her before walking with Soujiro down into the dining hall, leaving the men behind her questioning in her wake.  
  
As expected, Kenshin was not present at breakfast. Kaoru assumed that he was at the dojo, training for that night. She mentally scolded Kenshin; didn't he know that he needed his strength? It shouldn't be expended that day.  
  
Kaoru paid no more heed to her thoughts as the food was brought out, heaping plates of pancakes and eggs along with sausage and bacon. Her mouth was watering at the amount of food presented, and she immediately helped herself to a large quantity of each plate.  
  
After breakfast, the suitors in the entrance hall once again hounded Kaoru. Kaoru looked at the men pitifully. It would do them impartiality to give each of them at least some attention. So Kaoru beckoned the men into one of the palace's many sitting rooms and chatted politely amongst the men. To her displeasure, most of the questions asked regarded her and her interests. That way she knew nothing of the men in front of her besides their names and their heritage.  
  
'Well at least that's something...' Kaoru reflected ruefully.  
  
Their conversation ended just a couple of hours before lunch and Kaoru quickly excused herself to find Kenshin. Though before she could make it to the dojo, a maid intercepted her and told her that she should be readying herself for the ball.  
  
"I have at least four more hours until the ball starts!" Kaoru protested.  
  
The maid smiled sweetly at Kaoru's naiveté and shook her head courteously. "Then that's just enough time to have you fitted into your dress and to have your makeup and hair done."  
  
Kaoru grimaced at the thought of ten maids bustling around her, each attempting a different task: whether one being to powder her face and the other to fit her dress. It made her feel like nothing more than a doll, not being able to do anything for herself. Though the maid persisted on Kaoru returning to her room. In the end, Kaoru found that the maid was tightly gripping her wrists in fear that she may bolt as she was dragged up the steps.  
  
¤¤  
  
It was around noon, and Kenshin figured that the ball would begin in about two hours. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, returning his sakabatou to its sheath. He trudged tiredly from the dojo to the guesthouse; nodding civilly to the servants he passed. He retreated into his bathroom, preparing a hot bath for himself.  
  
After the bath was prepared, Kenshin slipped in, feeling his muscles contract and eventually relax in the steaming water. He sat there for sometime, recollecting his nerves as he thought of an extravagant ball that would be held that evening, and the rigorous battle that would be sure to follow that night.  
  
With a defeated sigh, Kenshin went about to washing his body. His muscles slightly sore but rested enough. He stood up, water trailing down his form as he stepped out of the tub. Grabbing a nearby towel he padded himself dry before wringing out his hair. He then wandered around his room with just a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, determining what to wear for that evening. He suited for a pair of light baggy slacks that he found he could easily maneuver in, and a magenta tunic. Without further ado, he drew his hair back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, and placed extra sets of clothing into a nearby trunk.  
  
A servant was sent to retrieve Aoshi once Kenshin finished packing, his trunk being lugged down the steps behind him as he stepped out in front of the guesthouse. A carriage was awaiting him, inside seated the ever prompt Aoshi. He held the door open for his friend and companion.  
  
"We will take this to the Aoiya. Okina will then take this carriage to our hideout. The rest will follow him shortly on horseback. We will remain at the ball only until dark, and then we must leave." Aoshi informed Kenshin bluntly.  
  
Kenshin nodded in compliance and rode with Aoshi to the Aoiya. There Kenshin confronted the rest of the Oniwabanshu. Okon and Omasu were busying with a tedious Yahiko, beckoning for him to hurry outfront. Yahiko waved them off carelessly before slipping by Kenshin's side, looking up at the older man warily. Kenshin looked down at Yahiko fondly before turning to help the remainder of the Oniwabanshu pack their trunks into the carriage.  
  
Aoshi ambled to the side of the Aoiya, returning with two horses for Kenshin and him to ride on for their trip back up to the palace. Kenshin mounted with Yahiko following suit, sitting tentatively behind Kenshin, holding onto his waist loosely. Aoshi waited patiently for Misao to come out, but she didn't. Aoshi sighed and exchanged a wearisome glance at Okina. Okina gave Aoshi a sly smile before entering the house, exiting this time with a disgruntled Misao.  
  
Her mouth was pursed shut in anger, mounting the horse a little too forcefully for the horse's liking as it stomped heavily on the ground. The look that Misao gave Aoshi was that of betrayal. Kenshin could see plainly that they had argued over her participation in the fight many times. Though in the end, Aoshi had obviously won.  
  
By the time Kenshin had returned to the guesthouse with Misao and Yahiko safely inside, it was time for him to attend the ball. He quickly dismissed himself from the bickering Misao before heading up towards the palace.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru examined herself subconsciously in the vanity mirror. Never had she worn a dress so elegant. It was a silk kimono with pink sakura petals floating towards the hem of the skirt. The obi was also of a pale pink, tied firmly around her waist. It was a kimono of the utmost simplicity, but at the greatest degree of elegance as well. Her hair was done in a similar manner. Her hair was twisted back into a taut bun as several pieces of ebony locks framed her face. Kaoru's face was painted the traditional white, the rouge the same color as her obi.  
  
Kaoru looked at herself and thought it was overdone. She was appearing as someone she was not. Though she was often told she was the stewardess now. Therefore she had to look and act like one. Kaoru detested the act greatly, but Hiko had been more than generous to her by allowing her to marry Kenshin. This was the least she could do in return.  
  
'Speak of the devil,' Kaoru thought as a strident knock was heard against Kaoru's door and Hiko Seijuro stepped inside. The maids quickly scattered from Kaoru and gave their lord a deep bow. Kaoru followed suit, though not daring to bend far in fear that she may ruin her dress or hair.  
  
Hiko gave her an arrogant smirk and beckoned Kaoru forward with the wave of his hand. "Finally," he sniffed, "You look like a stewardess."  
  
Kaoru wasn't sure if she should consider that as a compliment or an insult. She decided to remain silent.  
  
Hiko looked at her with amusement as he led her down the steps and into the entrance hall. The ballroom was held just beyond the dining hall, nearby the kitchens. He pushed open the wide oak doors and the overbearing scent of perfume and wine sent Kaoru's senses reeling. As they entered, the guests began to applaud loudly. Hiko offered the room a smile, as did Kaoru.  
  
They entered the fray, striding towards the middle of the ballroom where they separated. "Don't forget to mingle." Hiko reminded Kaoru haughtily as he stalked off to a group of elderly nobles in the far corner.  
  
Kaoru was tempted to scrunch her nose in distaste, though stopped in fear of ruining her makeup. Instead, a small tap was felt on her shoulder, and she turned to face a stunning red head wearing a pink tunic.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Kenshin asked humbly.  
  
Kaoru gave him a grateful smile. "Of course." She held out her hand for Kenshin to take, leading her towards the other dancing couples.  
  
"You look stunning tonight." Kenshin noted, a boyish grin spreading across his face.  
  
Kaoru giggled. "As do you. That pink tunic suits you well."  
  
Kenshin pouted. "I would like to think it's magenta."  
  
Kaoru bowed her head to keep herself from laughing in what Hiko would claim to be an unlady-like manner. "Whatever you say, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin simply grinned, resting one hand on her hip while taking Kaoru's free hand with his. He skirted about the dance floor, gracefully dipping and twirling Kaoru as they went. Kaoru beamed at Kenshin all the while, truly enjoying herself.  
  
An hour had passed in similar conduct, Kenshin hogging Kaoru all to himself. The rest of the suitors glanced worriedly at the stewardess, wondering how they could compare themselves to the dashing red head she was so indulged with. Though they didn't have to worry much longer as the song ended and the couple paused. A tall, dark man approached the couple, a solemn look marring his face. He bent low and whispered something in the man's ear, giving the stewardess an apologetic glance before leaving with the red haired man in tow.  
  
¤¤  
  
Misao looked haughtily around her surroundings. The room that she was given was originally designed for Aoshi. Not that that fazed Misao at all, it was just that her surroundings were so...dark. The four-poster bed had deep bottle green curtains and matching velvet sheets. The walls were of a lighter olive color with black trim. Not generally considered admirable but handsome nonetheless.  
  
Misao walked around the room hastily, still angry with Aoshi for penning her up in his room at the guesthouse. The only advantage she could see was that she would be able to see Kaoru more frequently. Misao let loose an agitated sigh as she stepped out of her room. She stealthily stalked down the steps, steeling herself from the guesthouse and up towards palace. She was determined to catch a glimpse of Kaoru at the ball.  
  
Misao arrived promptly at the tall stained glass windows that lined the ballroom. Though she couldn't peer inside to save her life. The tall shrubbery that lined that perimeter of the palace was too thick for Misao to actually approach the grand building. Instead, she resorted to sneaking inside the palace and to get a closer look there.  
  
To Misao's tremendous surprise, there were no guards lining the front door. She uncertainly pushed on the door and was somewhat relieved to find that it was locked. She skirted around the palace, looking for other entrances, somewhat apprehensive as to why no guards had intercepted her already. Certainly they were careful about intruders in the palace, especially on the night of a ball.  
  
Though every door Misao tried was locked. So she resorted to clambering into one of the bedroom windows and sneaking inside. She was a woman of undertaking, not easily deterred from her goal.  
  
The room was unoccupied, much to Misao's relief, and was located just above the ballroom. She could hear the music and the chatter below her from the various guests. Misao made her way out of the bedroom and down the steps, entering the grand entrance way. Out of curiosity, she tried one of the doors. Certainly they would open from the inside. Yet the doors would not open. The palace was locked down.  
  
Misao paled. Where were the guards? Certainly something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. She raced to the ballroom doors, pulling on them desperately but finding that they were locked. What could she do? She needed to alert the others!  
  
She started banging her fists frantically against the door only to find that it didn't budge. It was impossible for anyone else to hear her calls on the other side of the door for the volume of the music and the chattering of guests smoldered her cries.  
  
"I would back away, if I were you." A cold voice from behind Misao startled her. She turned around only to face a woman with short black hair leveled out just above the shoulders. A grim smirk was splayed across her face, shining bright eyes eagerly looking at Misao.  
  
Misao looked at the woman before her uncertainly. "Who are you?" The kimono she was wearing was bright and too casual for a ball of this sort.  
  
"I am Honjo Kamatari!" The woman cried and continued with much pride, "Soon-to-be Shishio's right hand man!"  
  
Misao quirked an eyebrow at the lady standing before her. The woman held a huge stick, propped up by her arm and something glinted behind her back. "Man?" Misao asked circumspectly, "How can you be his right hand man if you're a woman?"  
  
The woman scowled at Misao. "Why I am a man." The woman...er man, replied quite girlishly with a toss of hair over his shoulder.  
  
Misao hunched over, scrutinizing the person in front of her with piercing emerald eyes. "You look like a woman to me."  
  
Kamatari growled, deciding to change the subject. She wasn't there to argue with a brat. "Step away from the door, you silly girl!"  
  
Misao folded her arms stubbornly. "I am not a silly girl, and who gave you the right to order me around?"  
  
"My Shishio, of course." Kamatari replied haughtily, swiping the stick from behind her back to let it rest menacingly in front of her, revealing a large and deadly scythe. "Or prepare to die."  
  
Misao's eyes glinted mischievously as she took on Kamatari's appearance. So Shishio had something to do with this? Not if Misao was there. She rolled her sleeves up in preparation for the inevitable. "Your Shishio?" Misao mocked boldly, legs spreading into a defensive stance. "Why would Shishio be interested in a cross dressing guy like yourself?"  
  
"I will make Shishio love me, no matter what an absurd little girl like yourself says!" Kamatari grouched.  
  
"Ouch," Misao winced, "You got it bad."  
  
Kamatari took a menacing step forward, the scythe taking on an offensive position. "Lets go."  
  
Misao grinned eagerly, sweeping forward in an easy stride, hopping over the scythe as Kamatari arched it in Misao's direction, only having it meet thin air.  
  
"Over here!" Misao chirped from behind, several kunais clutched in her fists.  
  
"So I'm facing a ninja, am I?" Kamatari noted conversationally as she readied herself again for another attack.  
  
"Not just any ninja," Misao smirked from behind her kunais. She sprinted forward, kunais thrown with precision, aiming for the crucial points placed along the body.  
  
Kamatari counteracted with an effortless whirl of the scythe, deflecting the kunais carelessly as they rebounded across the hall. Misao managed to catch two of the four that were thrown, and bounced around the room retrieving the rest. Kamatari was relentless though; taking wide, curving strikes at Misao that could cleave her in half if she wasn't careful.  
  
Though between the warped strikes, Misao managed to snake her way around the blade's slashes and pin Kamatari against the far wall, the kunais embedded into his vivid clothing.  
  
"Henya!" Kamatari shrieked from his position against the wall.  
  
Misao favored Kamatari with a questionable glance. "Who?"  
  
Her question was answered as a whoosh was heard from above and several knives pinned themselves at Misao's feet.  
  
"He will beat you at your own game, girl!" Kamatari laughed wickedly from the wall as Misao looked up frantically to find a man comprised of solely skin and bone fly above her.  
  
"H-how does he do that?" Misao gasped aloud.  
  
The man called Henya swooped down, chucking dynamite at the ground. As the dynamite detonated, the explosion carried Henya back up into the air as he circled Misao for another attack.  
  
Misao's eyes narrowed. "Another one from Shishio? What is he trying to do?"  
  
She didn't have time to answer as more knives were sent flying her way. Misao easily dodged the attacks, rolling off to the side and tossing her kunais back at Henya. Henya smirked as he avoided each strike readily. He was apparently skilled in the art of flying.  
  
Misao cursed underneath her breath, evading the dynamite explosions and the sailing knives. Misao wasn't keen on the thought of being found pinned to the ground in the palace by Aoshi when he had given her direct orders to stay within the safety of the guesthouse. Though this fight was getting nowhere and she was tiring easily.  
  
A strangled cry was heard from above as Misao directed her gaze upward, finding a mess of brown hair and a checkered gi collapsing onto Henya. A bamboo rod was held upward before striking down efficiently onto Henya's skull. A sickening crack was heard as the pair fell down to the floor.  
  
"Yahiko!" Misao cried out incredulously upon finding Yahiko rolling off Henya's unconscious form and to her side.  
  
Yahiko looked dazed as he stood up, shinai in hand. "Hey," he greeted unenthusiastically, a hand rising to rub the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
Misao shook his head. "What are you doing out of the guesthouse? We should return right away. That was some fall, though, I must say."  
  
Yahiko nodded warily before turning towards the entrance doors. Misao shot Kamatari a death glare. "Didn't think your plans would turn out this way, did you?"  
  
Kamatari returned the glare. "It's not over, bitch." He snarled.  
  
Misao exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Yahiko. "Go find Kaoru." Misao ordered. "I'll go and find Aoshi." Yahiko nodded obediently before dashing off to the ballroom, only to find that the door was locked.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi swept behind the guests, approaching the back door. "Horses should be awaiting us outside." Aoshi noted. Kenshin nodded and planted his hand on the doorknob. He tried to turn it, but found it was locked.  
  
Kenshin looked up at Aoshi. "You have a key?"  
  
Aoshi was inspecting the doorknob. "There is no key. This door is to remain open under the guard's supervision." Aoshi looked out at the ball. "There are no guards here." He said in realization.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. "Where could they be?"  
  
"There's a bigger ploy at hand." Aoshi judged, scrutinizing the ballroom. He immediately walked off, a bewildered Kenshin following in his wake.  
  
¤¤  
  
Kaoru looked sadly as Kenshin walked off. She would have to make do for the rest of the night with out him. She gave a loud sigh before turning to confront the guests.  
  
"Kao-chan?" A soft, friendly voice called from behind her.  
  
Kaoru looked over her shoulder to find Soujiro; a sad smile laced his face. "What is it, Sou-chan?" Kaoru asked pleasantly, approaching Soujiro.  
  
"Can I have a word..." Soujiro said uncertainly, "Alone?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and followed Soujiro towards the ballroom doors, concern lighting her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Soujiro placed his hand on the doorknob, turning somber blue eyes in Kaoru's direction. "Forgive me," he murmured quietly, pulling the door open wide.  
  
Kaoru gave him a questioning look before as she stepped out of the doorway, eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Kaoru look out!" Yahiko cried as the door opened suddenly in front of him. A large, dark figure loomed out of the shadows, a hand raised to strike Kaoru.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Kaoru shrieked before her world went black.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N: Ooo, a cliffhanger? Haven't done one of those in a while, now have I? Muahahaha! cough You guys know that I'm not that evil...right? Well, I have about a week to finish this story, and I believe there's only one more chapter to post. I think I can pull it off. Thank ya thank ya for all of your reviews, they are such a pleasure to read!  
  
Some notes and comments:  
  
MeirinLol – Um...spoilers. Well, since there's only one more chapter, I guess spoilers won't do any good. But in my next story that I will start writing next week fingers crossed I will add spoilers, just for you! Lol.  
  
Victoria – lol, Yes, your review made perfect sense. Hiko being an evil twisted bastard is intriguing. And there wasn't much K&K fluff in this one, to my dismay. But things needed to be put in motion.  
  
Nguardian – aw, thanks! The chapters may be getting better, but the titles are becoming lamer, as you have probably noticed lol. I hope this chapter was even better than the last. And thanks for considering my cruise! You're so sweet, lol.  
  
Kik-ting – Yeah, I wrote that in two days. What can you say, I was inspired.  
  
Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl – Hopefully this was a good surprise and you understand a little better. Soujiro's role isn't clearly defined in this chapter either, but you kind of get the idea of where he is going. Lol, and I have nothing against your name. I'm an YYH fan too. But I have yet to give up on Kenshin wink 


	16. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Kenshin. Though I will always remain faithful.  
  
Warning: The fight scene below is nothing like the fight scene you will read in the manga or see in the television series. I took the fight into my own hands, and if you don't like it, don't flame me cause I warned you.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
A Love for One Hated  
  
By: Mystic Song  
  
Chapter 16: The Final Battle  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"KENSHIN!" Kaoru shrieked before her world turned black.  
  
Kenshin's head snapped up as he heard the all to familiar voice of Kaoru call his name. He froze mid-step, turning rueful eyes towards the door where a dark silhouette could be seen. It stepped forward; leering red eyes penetrated the shadows. When the figure stepped into the flooding light of the ballroom, the audience gave a collective gasp. There stood a man covered in bandages, dark hair toppling over his face, framing his red eyes.  
  
"Shishio." Kenshin growled, stepping forward through the backing crowd towards Shishio Makato. Aoshi, Kenshin found, had already made his way to the doorway, pushing his trench coat back to take out a pair of twin kodachis.  
  
"Don't take another step." Shishio warned, his words piercing and voice low. He tugged an unconscious girl tighter into his grasp, her ebony hair falling out of its taut bun and her elegant kimono becoming disheveled as the obi loosened.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin croaked as his eyes fell upon her. A trickle of blood curled around Kaoru's neck: sliding into the folds of her kimono.  
  
Shishio's eyes gleamed malevolently as he observed the crowd's reaction, noticing Kenshin's reaction in particular. In the blink of an eye, he unsheathed his sword and placed it at Kaoru's neck, a spark emitting from the friction. He flicked his eyes over in Soujiro's direction and gave him an appreciative nod. "You did your job well, Soujiro."  
  
Soujiro bowed obediently and backed away into the shadows.  
  
A deep growl was emitted from Kenshin's throat as he lunged forward in blind rage towards Soujiro. "That betraying bastard." He ground out.  
  
Shishio's grip on the hilt tightened as he caressed Kaoru's neck with the blade, drawing more blood to dribble down her neck. "One more step," Shishio warned, "And I just may lose my grip on this sword, causing it to slip."  
  
Kenshin paused, glancing in Kaoru's direction. Her head lolled to one side, though she looked as if to be in no pain. Kenshin relaxed a little at that. Though his muscles were too tense, his heart constricting at the thought of Kaoru being murdered.  
  
Struggling was heard behind Shishio before two bodies were hurtled out of the dark and into the ballroom. A familiar girl with a long black braid and a boy with tousled brown hair collided together to the ground. The girl's arms were wrapped tightly around the boy's waist as they skidded together across the ground.  
  
Behind the two a large, looming figure stepped to Shishio's side. His arms folded and eyes blank. This man was blind.  
  
"Aah, Uonuma Usui, you've joined us." Shishio commented lamely.  
  
Aoshi knelt down immediately, arms open wide to embrace the two people. He grunted when they came in contact, though clutched the girl for dear life.  
  
"Misao," he whispered hesitantly.  
  
Emerald eyes peeked from eyelids that were clutched shut. "Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi gave a sigh of relief and curled Misao onto his lap, looking wearily at the boy that was struggling to stand.  
  
"Yahiko." Aoshi warned, beckoning for Yahiko to sit down.  
  
Yahiko disregarded the older man and stared long and hard at Shishio. "Don't hurt Kaoru." He said, his voice about to crack from tears.  
  
Shishio's head flew back as he let loose a string of ghastly laughs. "Boy!" Shishio called, "There is no use in telling me what to do, or to undo what I've already done!"  
  
Yahiko's hands fisted and un-fisted, a lone tear streaming down his face. Kenshin stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Yahiko's shoulder. Yahiko let it rest there, deciding not to comment any more.  
  
"You will let Kamiya Kaoru go." A demanding voice called from within the fray. The crowd parted immediately as a tall man with a billowing cape and intimidating eyes stepped forward, a second stern man with black hair and cold blue eyes that Kenshin recognized as Kamiya-san followed closely behind him.  
  
"What a pleasure," Shishio drawled, "To have Lord Seijuro in our midst." He gave a mock bow.  
  
Hiko growled. "What is it you want, Makato?" Hiko stated more than questioned.  
  
Shishio lowered his sword, handing Kaoru carelessly over to the blind beast called Uonuma Usui. "A fight for the proper ruler of this country. A fight to the death."  
  
Hiko arched an eyebrow at Shishio's words and took a curious step forward. "You are a rebel, Shishio. You have no right to be in this land, let alone my palace."  
  
"But I have followers, Hiko. People that will obey me. And if they don't..." a sinister sneer spread across Shishio's face. "I will make them."  
  
A scowl marred Hiko's features. "That is no way to rule a country."  
  
Shishio's chin rose in arrogance. "You have no right to tell me what to do." He lowered into a fighting stance, feet spreading and sword raised. "Enough talking, let our swords do the rest."  
  
Hiko gave an approving grunt before drawing his own sword from his hilt hidden within his cape.  
  
And the fight commenced.  
  
The two rushed at each other with equal force and speed, their swords clashing loudly. Sparks flew as their swords grinded together, each trying to gain the advantage. Hiko pulled away before charging just as quickly as his retreat. He took an extra step forward with a simple thrust as Shishio easily blocked it with a side step.  
  
Their movements were fast and precise, too complicated for the simple eye. Though Kenshin watched in fascination at his master and his precise movements. He let his eyes wander from the fight to the tall, dark man lurking in the doorway that was holding Kaoru captive. Kenshin's eyes darkened to molten amber as he stalked forward. A hand reached out and tugged at his gi. Kenshin swerved around to meet Aoshi.  
  
"You're forgetting something." Aoshi commented, pulling out Kenshin's sakabatou that was concealed within Aoshi's trench coat.  
  
Kenshin bowed his head in gratitude. "Arigatou." He turned to face the man that was possessively holding Kaoru, his blank eyes narrowed and his ears pricked. "Aoshi," Kenshin inquired softly, "Go after Uonuma Usui and save Kaoru. I'll go find the bastard who betrayed her." Aoshi nodded and strode towards Usui as Kenshin passed out of the ballroom.  
  
Amber eyes swept the hall, red hair glinting in the dim light. "Seta Soujiro." Kenshin called, his voice hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
A young man stepped forward, his face bowed. "Hai, I'm here."  
  
"Why did you betray Kaoru?" Kenshin growled.  
  
Soujiro's face rose somberly, and for the first time, there was no smile upon his face. "I was taught by Shishio-sama. He took me in when nobody else did. He taught me..." he trailed off and a wistful look crossed his eyes. "He taught me that the strong live, and the weak die."  
  
Kenshin was about to object when Soujiro held up a hand to silence him. "That's why we're here, you know. Shishio-sama wants to prove himself as the strongest, that he alone holds that title. So we came here, and I had to infiltrate the guard. But then I met Kao-chan." Soujiro's smile returned, though it was remorseful. "I have never met someone so understanding as she. She doesn't deserve this..."  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Kenshin spat. The grip on his hilt tightened in impatience.  
  
"For Shishio-sama." Soujiro chanted, as though it was his sanctuary. "For Shishio-sama!" Soujiro cried again, launching forward with unmatched speed. He was the tenken, after all.  
  
Kenshin's sakabato sprang from it sheath as he countered Soujiro's katana. "Is this what you believe, Soujiro?" Kenshin challenged.  
  
Tears seemed to brim in Soujiro's eyes as he launched forward again. His feet padding lightly on the ground as he circled Kenshin. His movements were invisible, even to Kenshin. His speed was nothing but consummate.  
  
"The strong live! The weak die! That is what he taught me!" Soujiro cried as he ran.  
  
The cry gave Kenshin just enough warning to counteract Soujiro's attack. Though the force was strong, sending Kenshin several feet back.  
  
"What is taught is not always true." Kenshin reasoned. "The weak do not always die as the strong do not always survive."  
  
Soujiro tapped his foot on the ground, this time somewhat impatiently, before launching. His speed even faster than before. "But that's what Shishio-sama said!"  
  
Kenshin sped forward with an attack of his own. His sword placed in his sheath as his dashed forward, planning to attack head on with Soujiro. He could see the blur that was Soujiro land firmly on the ground, propelling him forward with his sword drawn.  
  
Kenshin took that extra step, with his left foot, and with silent fury, unsheathed his sword to strike.  
  
The two fell away almost instantly. They stood that way, backs facing each other, until one crumbled.  
  
Soujiro gave out a weak cry as he toppled to the ground and landed with a thud. Kenshin turned to face the younger man compassionately.  
  
"Maybe it's not bad." Soujiro commented more to himself than to Kenshin. "To be weak..." he trailed off, fainting at the extremities of his wound.  
  
Kenshin braced himself with his hands upon his knees, drawing in deep breaths. He slowly exited the hall, leaving Soujiro's unconscious body behind him. He left just in time to see Aoshi sprint towards Usui, kodachis in hand. Kaoru was slumping against the back wall behind Usui.  
  
Usui reacted with equal force. He took a step forward, the force shaking the hall, his hand raised, holding a large sword in his grasp. He slashed downward when Aoshi came into range. Apparently Usui's blindness did not render him weakness.  
  
He could detect every ripple of muscle, and every evenly drawn breath. His hearing was acute, more tuned than any other ear. Even a ninja's stealth could not sneak by him unnoticed. Though Aoshi tried, he was blocked every way. That was until a second man stepped forward, his arms holding a sword somewhat feebly.  
  
"Kamiya-san," Kenshin breathed in disbelief.  
  
Kamiya jogged towards Usui, his cold eyes displaying his determination. He was a stubborn man, Kenshin recollected. Usui was distracted just enough to easily block Kamiya's attack, sending Kamiya flying back towards the crowd. Though he didn't notice the two steely bites until it was too late.  
  
The two main arteries on Usui's neck had been sliced by Aoshi's twin kodachis. Usui slid down the back wall, Kaoru slumping by his side. Aoshi effortlessly discharged the blood on his swords with a simple flick of the wrist before re-sheathing them. He twisted on his heal and stalked off towards Misao, who was sitting by Yahiko, her mouth agape.  
  
"He was an amazing fighter." Misao whispered, steadying herself on her feet.  
  
Aoshi nodded in agreement. Misao hesitantly approached Aoshi and fell into his arms. Aoshi cradled her against his chest, the trench coat enveloping the two. "Why did you leave the guesthouse?"  
  
Misao's voice was muffled by his shirt. "I just wanted to see the ball. But the doors were locked. So I snuck in."  
  
"Why did you bring Yahiko?" Aoshi questioned. There was no use in berating Misao since that was her usual curious self. But to bring Yahiko with her as well was a danger.  
  
Misao shrugged.  
  
Aoshi sighed, releasing Misao as he approached Yahiko. "Why did you come here?"  
  
Yahiko gave a slight shrug. "I saw Misao leave, so I thought I should follow. It was a good thing I did, too." He gave himself a dignified thump on the chest.  
  
Misao couldn't argue: he had saved her after all. She turned around to find Kenshin carrying Kaoru over towards them. She was writhing in Kenshin's arms, about to wake up.  
  
"I'm glad she's safe." Misao breathed in relief.  
  
Kenshin set her down in the small group. "But it's not over." He glanced over in Hiko's direction where the two were still fighting.  
  
The two were becoming wearisome, as their attacks had lost most of their vigor. They still remained slashing at each other, Shishio's attacks more deadly than Hiko's. Every time Shishio struck Hiko, he would leave a gash combined with a burn from the embers of his sword.  
  
It was disgusting how that worked. The fat embedded in the sword from Shishio's victims fueled the fire that arose within the friction between the two swords. All Hiko could do was maneuver around Shishio, not directly inflicting any damage.  
  
The fighters were so indulged that no one noticed the ballroom doors creak open and a group of men entered. At the head were two tall men, one with gravity-defying hair and the other with greasy hair slicked back into a bun.  
  
The group of men divided, dissipating throughout the room, glimpses of steel flashed at their sides. Both Aoshi and Kenshin stiffened as they noticed them, but were relieved when they found Sanosuke strolling towards them.  
  
"Is Jou-chan alright?" He asked, bending down to Kaoru's side. A slender woman closely followed Sanosuke and knelt next to Kaoru as well, a medical kit in hand.  
  
Megumi examined Kaoru and dressed the wound on her neck before checking everyone else in turn.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Yahiko asked incredulously.  
  
Sanosuke sighed. "There was an attack outside by the palace gates. The guard was required to come and help. Saitou was pretty ticked when he realized that he was locked outside of the palace."  
  
"What is he doing?" Misao asked worriedly as she watched Saitou slowly approach Hiko and Shishio.  
  
Sanosuke shrugged. But it was followed by a gasp as Hiko was knocked to the floor, sword skittering across the hall out of his reach.  
  
"This kingdom is mine!" Shishio called, raising his sword above his head to strike Hiko.  
  
"No, it isn't." A voice replied from behind Shishio. Before he could register what was going on, a sword was thrust through Shishio's chest.  
  
Shishio collapsed to the floor, his eyes wide and lifeless.  
  
The hall was dead silent.  
  
Hiko struggled to gain footing on the ground once again, his eyes surveying the grotesque sight that surrounded him. "Clean this up." Hiko ordered Saitou. "Arrest any of the survivors, and check the rest of the palace for any stragglers."  
  
Saitou nodded in compliance and ordered his men to leave the hall. Sanosuke and Megumi remained behind.  
  
Kaoru had awakened and was looking around fretfully. Where was Soujiro? What were two bodies doing in the ballroom? She looked up at Kenshin expectedly, though his head was bowed, bangs shielding his face.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru asked softly. His head popped up and he approached her. He knelt down next to Kaoru as she crawled into his arms. "What happened?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. "I'll tell you once things settle down." He promised. Meanwhile, he glanced over at Hiko who had been striding towards them.  
  
"Himura Kenshin," Hiko announced while addressing the crowd, "Will be given Kaoru's hand in marriage for his heroic actions taken place this evening. I would advise the rest of you to return home, and I wish you safety upon your trip. This has been an unfortunate occurrence, though we must all move on. However, Shishio Makato has been defeated, and will no longer poise as a threat to our kingdom."  
  
Scattered cheering throughout the crowd was heard. It was a rather awkward moment for everyone. Not every day would the enemy storm into the castle, capture the stewardess and fight in the midst of a ball. But there must be a first time for everything, and it must be carried with no regrets.  
  
Hiko dismissed the guests as they cautiously exited the palace, each returning home in the their carriages. He had also given leave to Kaoru so that she could stay in the guesthouse until her room was entirely completed.  
  
The group left and retreated to their rooms in the guesthouse. Sanosuke carried Kaoru back to the guesthouse as Kenshin stayed behind with Aoshi. They entered Hiko's study and sat down in the plush chairs. "You will no longer need to spy tonight." Hiko said, drawing a flask of sake to his lips. "And your duties are no longer needed...for now. Though I will grant you permission to remain in the guesthouse for as long as you like, Aoshi. As for Kenshin, I will be readying a room for both you and Kaoru." Kenshin sighed. The night was all too overwhelming. It was official: Kaoru was his fiancé. They were to wed, and he would become Hiko's successor to the throne. He needed time for all of this to sink in. Hiko looked over at Kenshin with absolute understanding. "You should go and rest. It has been a straining day for the both of you." With that, Kenshin and Aoshi left for the guesthouse in silence. ¤¤ Kaoru tossed and turned in her bed. She was back at the guesthouse now, sleeping in her own bed. She had taken a bath when she had returned to the guesthouse, but the hot water did nothing to calm her. She still had no idea what had happened earlier that evening. All that she collected was that Shishio Makato was dead, and that Soujiro had helped him get to her. Though that wasn't like Sou-chan. He had befriended her. Why would he just go ahead and betray her. Was that why he apologized to her right before she was struck on the backside of her head? Kaoru let loose a frustrated sigh and decided to go downstairs and sit in the living room. She stood up and straightened her maroon yukata. It felt as soft as silk and had a low v-neck. She pulled on a translucent vanilla- colored robe overtop that and headed downstairs. The living room was dark, and she didn't feel like turning on any of the lamps. Instead, she plopped down onto one of the chairs, legs curled underneath her and arms folded atop a nearby pillow. She stared off into space, becoming entranced with her own thoughts. She was suddenly jolted out of her own little world when the front door opened and two figures stepped inside. Kaoru vaguely recognized them as Aoshi and Kenshin, but didn't say a word. She watched silently as Aoshi headed up the stairs. Kenshin paused on the first step, his head shifting to the living room. Kaoru caught her breath. Did he see her? Maybe if she didn't move, he would just mistake her to be one large pillow. Too bad Kenshin wasn't that foolish. He made his way silently towards Kaoru, his steps cautious. She knew that he would turn away if she made it clear to him that she wanted to be alone. Kaoru wasn't sure what she wanted. Half of her just wanted to sit there in her own thoughts, to try and sort things out. The other half wanted the company of someone by her side, someone to help her get through the night. Kenshin sat himself warily to Kaoru's left, his eyes never leaving her face. In the dark, Kaoru could make out the soft violet of his eyes as he gazed at her with concern. She stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. It struck her instantly that this man was going to be her husband. That she was actually getting married, going to become queen, and that he would be by her side always. She fell into Kenshin's lap, her head resting against his chest. His arms immediately snaked around her waist and held her tightly. "Kenshin," Kaoru began timidly. Kenshin remained silent, his arms squeezing her slightly to let her know that he was listening. "Will you tell me what happened tonight? I don't understand." Kenshin's head lowered so that his chin was barely resting on her shoulder. His voice was husky and low when he spoke. His answer was blunt. "Shishio broke into the palace tonight during the ball. The guard was at the gates stopping some of Shishio's men from entering. It was a diversion of some sort. Soujiro took you away from the ball and led you to Shishio where he struck you unconscious. That is why you have this." Kenshin's hand reached up and tentatively touched a lump on the back of her head that she remembered Megumi treating earlier. His hand then traced the faint scar of a curved slice across her neck. "Shishio threatened to kill you if we tried to rescue you." Kaoru gulped and snuggled deeper into Kenshin's arms. "Hiko and your uncle stepped forward then. Shishio handed you off to a large man called Usui before challenging Hiko to a fight. Aoshi and your father fought Usui as I went to find Soujiro." Kenshin continued. He felt Kaoru tense in his arms and he paused. "What did Soujiro do?" Kaoru asked. "Did you two fight?" Kaoru felt Kenshin nod against her shoulder. "He was sorry for what he did, you could tell by the way he acted. His emotions were getting to him, and in the end, he lost." Kaoru choked. "You killed him?" "No." Kenshin answered seriously. "He was unconscious and was arrested by Saitou later." Kaoru nodded her head, urging Kenshin to continue. "Your father was hurt fighting against Usui, but I believe he is back with Megumi now. Aoshi killed Usui in the end, and Shishio wad defeated." "Did Hiko kill him?" Kaoru asked curiously. Kenshin shook his head. "Iie, Saitou did. Hiko was thrown to the ground and Saitou stepped in." "Oh. Well, arigatou, Kenshin, for telling me." Kenshin swooped down and gave Kaoru a feathery soft kiss on the cheek. "Of course, koishii." Kaoru's cheeks were on fire at his action and new nickname. She unbeknownst pulled Kenshin's arms tighter around her, burying her head into his chest. She felt Kenshin's chuckle reverberate deep within his chest and she smiled. "Are you going to go back to bed?" Kenshin asked, holding Kaoru gently. He felt Kaoru's head shake against his chest. "Very well," Kenshin said, sliding away from Kaoru's grasp and standing up. Kaoru whimpered at the loss of warmth and grasped Kenshin's sleeve. "Where are you going?" She asked timidly, a faint blush tainting her cheeks. "To clean up." Kenshin said, looking down at Kaoru's worried expression kindly. "You will come back down, won't you?" She asked, cobalt eyes pleading. Kenshin knelt down to Kaoru's side. "Would you like me to?" Kaoru nodded sheepishly. "Very well. I won't be long." Kaoru gave Kenshin a genuine smile. She leaned up on her knees and pressed her lips lightly against his. She went to pull away, but Kenshin kept her there. His touch was gentle, sending shivers up and down Kaoru's spine. Their innocent kiss lasted only a few moments longer before Kenshin pulled away. He rubbed his thumb tenderly across Kaoru's lips before heading upstairs. Kaoru was beaming as she stood up to retrieve a blanket and ready her makeshift bed. The couch wasn't very wide, 'but it will have to do' Kaoru thought with a mischievous smile. Kenshin returned several minutes later. He was dressed only in a hakama, causing butterflies to soar in the pit of Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru stood up and approached Kenshin, her arms sliding around his neck. Their foreheads were pressed together, their eyes sparkling as they stared deeply at each other. "Is that our bed?" Kenshin asked curiously as he glanced at the couch that had a few pillows and a blanket tossed carelessly onto it. Kaoru bit her lip and nodded. Kenshin chuckled and fell on his back onto the couch, pulling Kaoru down on top of him. "Mou!" Kaoru cried, giggling as Kenshin pulled the blankets overtop their form. Kenshin swept up and gave Kaoru an open mouthed kiss on the lips, silencing her. Kaoru slumped down onto his chest, her face burning. She folded her arms around him, head resting in the hollow of his chest. His arms enveloped her around the waist. "Goodnight, koishii." Kenshin said softly. "Goodnight, anata." Kaoru replied tiredly, succumbing to slumber in Kenshin's warmth. "Aishiteru." Kenshin placed a soft kiss in Kaoru's hair, whispering, "Aishiteru, Kaoru." They fell asleep that way in each other's arms. THE END ¤¤ A/N: Wow, I did it. It's over. Finished. Done. Was it good? I hope it was. This was a really hard chapter to write for some reason. Perhaps....if enough people think I should....I would create an epilogue of some sort. Mind you, it would take a while for me to post as I won't be home for a bit, but I'd do it. That gives you two weeks to make up your mind. Also, I have this new crazy idea for a future fanfic. It would be AU, present time, and may be a dark fic. Keep an eye out for it if you think it may be worth your time.  
  
I appreciate all of your reviews. They mean a lot to me.  
  
Some special notes:  
  
Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl- 'treach-er-eee' awesome word, lol. I love your reviews, they are soo much fun to read! And of course I'm faithful to Kenshin, lol. Faithful...what a wonderful word. Say it with me, 'faith- ful'...uh, there's not much you can do to spell/sound that word out then what's already there.  
  
XxSilentxDreamerxX – the cherry on top was very good thank you! Lol.  
  
Victoria- wow, many ppl despise cliff hangers. Hopefully that was enough fluff. I'm sure if there is another chappie, I would get more creative...maybe...but no lemon.  
  
Kik-ting- kamatari was pinned to the wall, so I just left her that way, lol. Maybe I should've done a little more with that as well as with Yahiko. I just had him being all around nosy and had him following Misao everywhere. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!!  
  
Don't forget to review!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
mystic song 


End file.
